


Devastados.

by JayBirdObsession



Series: Joker War [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Manipulation, Meet the Family, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 50,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: La verdadera guerra apenas ha iniciado, hay fragmentos de lo que fue una vez la Batfamily, dos encontrados, otro más incluido, otro perdido, otro atrapado, para aumentar los problemas se incluirá alguien que pensaban muerto y está lo suficientemente enojado para arremeter en contra de todo lo que se oponga a su fin.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bea Bennett/Dick Grayson, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Joker War [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643065
Comments: 49
Kudos: 65





	1. Una muerte en la familia pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin un trabajo donde sera todo de corrido, no por personaje. Creo que fue mala idea jajajaja prometo no volverlo a hacer. La única desventaja es que ahora tendrán que leer a todos los personajes, a todos los que siguieron este trabajo por separado o por personaje, espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría que colocaran una crítica, positiva o negativa a esta locura.

### Anteriormente.

Mientras Barbara, Tim y Bruce luchan contra los hombres del Joker en la torre Wayne, para su desgracia el daño ya se ha hecho. El Joker ha robado tecnología destinada para Batman. Ahora la cuidad sera victima de las armas del murciélago.

Damian y WIngman intentan llegar a Jason y Dick en un intento desesperado por parar una confrontación y salvar a sus seres queridos.

  
Hood llega a su antigua guarida y donde pasó un tiempo de su niñez, la escuela para niños problemáticos de Ma Gunn. El lugar está infestado de secuaces del Joker, uno a uno son derribados, la autodestrucción se activa. Un sonido que no puede olvidar lo hace entrar en pánico. Cuando llega al lugar una imagen terriblemente dolorosa capta su vista. Es el mismo Dick Grayson, el hombre que considera familia tiene una palanca sangrienta en su mano, Duela está en el piso maltrecha. La ira, el pánico, el dolor invaden a Hood quien se lanza a la pelea contra Dick. 

Dick no es un oponente fácil y sin su código es brutal, Hood lucha más a la defensiva que a la ofensiva, no quiere lastimarlo, no es Dick mismo, pero por desgracia no es el único en la habitacion, la mujer de morado se encuentra en el lugar y el Joker busca presionar los puntos débiles de Hood, pero no cuenta con que dicho acto puede ser contraproducente en la batalla.

Hood levanta su arma, apunta a la garganta de Dick, va a finiquitar esto de una vez.

Damian aterriza en una ventana, ve a Hood apuntar a Dick, Jason es un excelente tirador, no hay forma en que Dick salga con vida de un disparo de Hood, no a donde está apuntando. Robin tiene que ser rápido, Hood está por apretar el gatillo.

* * *

El golpe de un skuller en su mano desvía la dirección de la bala, es la primera vez que Jason agradece que un imbécil le lanzara un el arma afilada propiedad de los murciélagos.

-Todd, no permitas que el Joker te comprometa - grita Damian. Joder ahora no es tan solo Duela ahora también tiene que sacar a Damian del lugar.

La bala apenas rozó el brazo de Dick pero fue suficiente para alejarlo, Dicky toma su hombro e intenta por recuperar su puñal - Robin tienes que salir ahora, esto esta apunto de explotar.- advierte Hood incorporándose.

Dick ha recuperado el puñal se abalanza sobre el niño, Hood se interpone entre los dos, la lucha entre los dos ex-petirrojos inicia de nuevo, Hood tiene que luchar de nuevo a la defensiva intentando salir ileso de un rabioso y psicópata Dick Grayson que no se detiene en lanzar ataques mortales con el puñal. Damian por su lado intenta razonar con Dick, pero el control mental sobre Dick es total.

Un estallido cercano hace que los hombres se separen, momento que Jason aprovecha para lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de Damian justo a tiempo para evitar que un andamio caiga encima del adolescente -Robin lárgate ahora - ordena Hood

-Detrás de ti - advierte Damian con un grito al ver a la mujer salir de su escondite, Jason siente un dolor sordo que llega a su hombro junto con un crujido, la maldita palanca de la asistente del Joker, gruñe ante el dolor, pero no se rinde. Arroja a Damian lejos de los agresores.

La risa del Joker retumba por el lugar, ese maldito altavoz - _Creo que toque un nervio_ \- el Joker se regodea.

Otro golpe aterriza en sus costillas sacandole el aire, ve puntos negros. Con las poca fuerza que le queda acierta un golpe al estómago de la horrible mujer del Joker. El sonido metálico de la barra impactando el suelo resuena.

-Terminalo - ordena Punchline a Dick quien toma la barra y se dirige a Duela.

-Duela, sal - grita ronco y desesperado Hood, utilizando el poco aire para ese último aullido

-Gracias... por intentar... sálvame - escucha la voz de Duela resignada.

Hood jadea intentado recuperar el aire, sus costillas protestan, su visión es borrosa debido a las descargas eléctricas que su espalda le envía, las costillas magulladas y la falta de aire en él. Ve a Dick le vantar la barra y otro sonido de la barra impactando la carne se escucha. Hood se incorpora tambaleándose, Punchline saca uno de sus puñales y va hacia Jason.

Otra explosión retumba arrojando a Punchline y a Hood por los aires, Hood esta casi inconsciente, el lugar se está colapsando, escucha gritos pero no distingue lo que gritan, casi logra incorporarse, hay otra explosión que lo arroja por la ventana donde lanzó a Damian. Todo se oscurece.

-Hood - siente unas manos que golpean sus mejillas. - nunca te creí tan débil, exijo que te levantes - la voz es joven y apesar de usar las duras palabras es temblorosa.

-Nnh - gime Jason aturdido. El dominio verde con lentillas blancas se cierne arriba de él. Es Damian, el niño está bien. Entonces sus ojos se abren con terror, la adrenalina quema su sistema "Duela". Jason se incorpora de un golpe con un grito desgarrador que hace que Damian se aleje - NOOOO - grita desde el fondo de su alma, gatea, se incorpora, tropieza, vuelve a levantarse, corre hacia los escombros ignorando los gritos de Damian, mientras suplica - Por favor Dios no - con el aire atrapado en su garganta. Cuando llega al lugar de la pelea ve el cuerpo de Duela, Jason cae de rodillas junto a ella, con cuidado la levanta gentilmente entre sus brazos.

Siente que su corazón se detiene, ella está fría, muerta, el dolor es más grande de lo que haya podido sentir, se siente roto, desesperanzado. Su culpa no haberla salvado, no haber resistido, si él no la hubiera intentado salvar antes, si no hubiera intentado ayudar hace tiempo, si el Joker no se hubiera enterado que en más de una vez Jason había intentado llevarla a un mejor camino.

Se pregunta si así fue como Batman sintió cuando encontró el cuerpo de Jason destrozado en ese almacén en Etiopía, la sensación de haber fallado miserablemente, derrota, dolor, culpa. No se ha dado cuenta cuando las lágrimas han salido de él mientras apoya su mejilla en la cabeza de Duela que tiene apoyada en su hombro. Pensó que el dia que lo asesinaron lo habian roto, que equivocado estaba, hoy era el día en que no solo habían roto a Red Hood, hoy habían roto a Jason Todd desde su interior. Juro que esto nunca más pasaría de nuevo. Era un maldito fraude, una farsa, todos tenían razón sobre él, solo era un error que servía de advertencia para otros. Palabras duras salen de su boca hacia el mismo. -Fraude....error...soy otro monstruo que piensa que hace la diferencia.

Damian mira a Jason destrozado como nunca lo pensó ver, el joven traga espeso, no sabía cómo ayudarlo, no había palabras para juntar las partes rotas y unirlo de nuevo, Jason estaba llorando. Damian nunca lo había visto llorar en su vida.

Un crujido se escuchó, Damian levantó la mirada, era tarde para moverse. Dick se había agazapado, esperando el momento. Se lanzó con puñal en la mano hacia Robin. Damian se quedó congelado, incrédulo. No le da tiempo para lanzar la advertencia.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, un destello azul y rojo pasó por su mirada, un líquido caliente salpicó su rostro. Vino un grito, otra puñalada, más sangre lo baño, Dick continuaba apuñalando a Red Hood, hasta que una bala dio en el hombro de Grayson. Haciéndolo huir. 

Damian miraba en shock el cuerpos bañado en sangre, flashback de la muerte de Alfred llegaron a su mente, no se dio cuenta cuando una figura tomaba el cuerpo de Jason sin vida. Alguien lo tomó por los hombros y en un parpadeo se encontraba en un edificio donde Drake y Batgirl estaban.

-Oh Dios! Robin - escucha un grito de Batgirl, el niño en shock, unas manos gruesas comienzan a revisarlo. - Robin donde te hierierno. - no hay respuesta, las manos siguen tocando en busca de heridas, -Damian. Hijo responde ¿de donde te hirieron? - unas lentillas lo miran tras una capucha negra, una voz profunda, no lo suficiente para ser Batman, pero sí para reconocer la voz de su padre.

Damian se las sacude - NO ES MI SANGRE - grita furioso, antes de que las lágrimas y el sollozo sea lo único que sale del niño.

Nadie insiste, todos temen lo peor, no pueden presionar, el niño ya ha tenido suficiente, por más que Drake quiere preguntar se contiene. Batman lo toma entre sus brazos y lo sube al avión. 

Cuando llegan a la cueva Luke ya ha administrado el suero a su padre - ¿Como esta? - pregunta Batman.

-Estable, pero aún tiene la toxina en él - la voz de Luke suena cansada, agradece haber ido ese dia a visitar a su padre. Luke quedó atrapado durante el ataque del Joker, tuvo que deslizarse en el elevador cuando los hombres del Joker se llevaron a Lucius al sótano, ahí se hizo del traje gracias a que Batman logro distraerlos.

-Dale tiempo - Batman llevaba a Damian a la bahía médica, empezó a inspeccionarlo.

Damian no supo como ni cuando llego a la cueva, recordaba el momento fatídico, en shock miraba con horror la expresión de Dick sonriendo, disfrutaba cada puñalada, la fría daga se clavaba una y otra vez sobre Hood.solo sintió unas manos grandes lo tomaron, lentamente la bruma se disipó, volvió a sacudirse las manos de Batman. - Padre puedes detenerte. - Barbara y Tim también bailaban alrededor tanto de Lucius como de Damian.

-Damian necesito saber si te hirieron. - insistió Bruce aun con la capucha puesta.

-No es mi sangre - declaró con ferocidad. - es la de Hood - dijo con un gruñido levantándose del catre médico y dirigiéndose fuera de la bahía médica.

El corazón de Tim se detuvo, la sangre lo abandonó palideciendo como un hoja, tomo los hombros de Damian y lo sacudió - Donde está, necesitamos ir por él, responde - volvió a sacudir a Damian con frenesí.

Damian empujo a Tim de forma salvaje - ¡ESTA _MUERTO_ !- grito con lagrimas en los ojos - !MUERTO ASESINADO POR **_GRAYSON!_** \- Tim dio unos pasos lejos de Damian ante la declaración, Barbara cubrió su boca con las dos manos para contener el grito ahogado en su garganta y Bruce parecía una estatua de hielo, completamente congelado y pálido.

\- Todd tenía razón, siempre la tuvo. - giro a hacia su padre y lo señaló - debiste matar al Joker desde el principio, debiste darle fin a Bane cuando tuviste tu oportunidad, KGBeast sigue libre a pesar de que nos arrebató a Grayson, Black Mask, el pingüino, Pyg y todas esas aberraciones con las que sales a divertirte. - todo el cuerpo de Damian temblaba con ira.

-Damian nosotros no matamos - dijo con voz severa Bruce.

Con un grito enfurecido Damian se arrojó contra su padre, pero este a diferencia de la reacción que hubiera tendido con cualquiera de los otros no se defendió, solo tomo lo que Damian le daba - Ese esa tu gran falla padre - dio otro golpe a la mandíbula de Bruce, - tu y tu endeble código moral causó que le dispararán a Grayson - otro golpe al estómago - tomaron Gotham - un golpe más detrás de las rodilla haciéndolo caer sobre ellas - mientras tu te reconciliaste con esa mujer ese hombre Thomas y Bane asesinaban a Alfred - vino otro golpe en la mandíbula haciendo que Bruce escupiera sangre.

-Siempre considere a Todd como una falla, pero la verdadera falla eras tu - una patada cayó en el hombro de Bruce - dime padre no te cansas de encerrarlos y que el resultado sea el mismo un y otra vez. - Damian detuvo el golpe esta vez, en cambio se paró delante de Bruce con los puños cerrados y temblando al costado - Por que no te defiendes padre

-Por que tienes razón Damian te falle, les he fallado a todo. Te amo. No quiero perderte hijo. - Bruce se veía tan derrotado, ahí mismo hincado ante los ojos de los demas, casi suplicando a su hijo, había perdido a Dick tal vez definitivamente, a Alfred en forma definitiva, a Jason en manos de su mismo hermano. No podía perder a su hijo, no a Damian.

Damian miro a Bruce, se arrancó la R dorada que adornaba su pecho - Lo siento padre, no sere mas tu sombra, los criminales aprenderán a temerme - luego giró hacia Tim y se la ofreció. - Fue un error quitárselo, me disculpo por eso, ahora veo por que eres y serás el perfecto Robin. - Tim sin decir nada, no sabía si era un tipo de reproche o adulación, instintivamente tomó el escudo del traje. Damian solo giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

El silencio gobernó en la cueva, estaban rotos, fragmentados y perdiendo miserablemente. 


	2. Todos los caminos llevan a la Casta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason se debate entre la vida y la muerte, Willis y Feye hacen todo lo posible por reanimarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco a todos sus hermosos comentarios, woow fueron geniales algunos de ellos, levantandome el animo. MIL GRACIAS POR ESO.  
> [shadowOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid) quien dio hoy unas hermosas palabras, por cierto dense una vuelta en sus trabajos, hace tiempo recomende [The Street we run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272342/chapters/48053416), ahora tiene otro proyecto, una serie llamada [Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923094)  
> Sí lo se los he tenido un poco descuidados con las sugerencias.  
> También agradezco el apoyo constante de  
> [Bellleilael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/pseuds/Bellleilael) si les gusta la fantasia, magia este es su escritor.  
> Y a todos ustedes con sus sugerencias y críticas simplemente geniales. Los amo a todos.  
> PD Recientemente se publico un capitulo más de[August 16th by MonroeStyne](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/64462168)  
> Como siempre les envío mi amor y felices lecturas.

Wingman recien llego para mirar con sus propios ojos la terrible escena, miró aterrorizado como el puñal entraba una y otra vez en el cuerpo de Jason, Will sacó una pistola, sabía disparar, pero nunca le gusto hacerlo, siempre disparaba al techo en los atracos, nunca a una persona, bueno con excepción del Joker. 

Apuntó al hombro del hombre que acribillaba a su hijo, sabía que era el hombre en cuestión era un tipo de familia para Jason y que el joker lo había trastornado. No quedaba opción alguna, apretó el gatillo esperando no asesinar al hombre, para su fortuna solo lo hirió - Necesito trasporte ahora - grito desesperado corriendo hacia Jason.

-Dios, no, hijo - gimió moviendo el cuerpo de Jason, tomó el pulso, aun latia a pesar de las heridas.

Jason no se dio cuenta de nada, todo fue muy inesperado, de un momento tenía a Duela en los brazos y al otro estaba sintiendo el filo metal traspasar su carne más de una vez, el hombro, la espalda, el costado. El desgraciado lo estaba apuñalando con ferocidad. Jason solo podía apretar los dientes, su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el dolor. Tan rápido como inicio, término. Luego unas manos lo sujetaban, dentro de su vista nublada pudo distinguir algo parecía un cíclope de ojo rojo, Wingman.

-Du..la - croá con esfuerzo -All-Caste, llevame.....-Jason jadeo haciendo otro gran esfuerzo - no tumba...no bajo tierra.. quema ...mi...cuerpo...All-Caste- fue lo último que dijo antes de que su cuerpo se rindiera.

Willis dio un grito ahogado, abrazo a Jason- No por favor, hijo nooooo- la luz del portal invadió el lugar, Cloud 9 y DNA saliendo del portal los niños corrieron donde su mentor, su maestro yacía en el suelo desangrándose - se ha ido. MI NIÑO LO PERDÍ OTRA VEZ. - lloraba Willis.

Cloud vio a Damian, se veía terrible - Devor lleva a Hood y Wingman al protal, regres y enviaremos al niño - dijo con gran madurez tratando de contener todo el desastre de la situación. 

Damian solo pudo captar las palabras Ido, _Hood estaba muerto_ , Jason había sido asesinado por Dick Grayson.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos fueron transportados, Cloud 9 permaneció con Damian quien se aferraba de ella. Los chicos eran niños duros como su mentor, pero Jason les enseño la compasión, el hacer el bien, darse una oportunidad para otro estilo de vida. Cloud se sintió terriblemente mal por el pequeño Robin. 

Devor regresó de inmediato y gracias a la vigilancia de Baby en las cámaras localizaron a los murciélagos quienes se encontraban todavía en la torre Wayne. La decisión fue que el niño estaría mejor con los suyos, ellos tenían que atender otra emergencia, una vez que dejaron a Damian en buenas manos, el portal se redirecciono a la guarida con el cuerpo de Duela.

* * *

Jason se sintió ingrávido, podía ceder a la oscuridad absoluta de la muerte. Pero se negó a hacerlo, su verdadera familia aún lo necesitaba, los untitled todavía no estaban vencidos. Jason uso una de las tecnicas de purificacion de All-Caste, entonces ahí la vio, su mentora, la mujer que había sido algo más si el pozo no zumbaba en sus oídos en busca de venganza. Que diferente hubiera sido su vida sin el pozo, Jason siempre tuvo la firme creencia que hay males que tienes que erradicar desde la raíz, no podía culpar todo al pozo, pero si el hecho que incrementó cada sentimiento negativo, ira, tristeza, euforia.

La diferencia entre Batman con su regla de no matar y la de All-Caste tenía una diferencia enorme, mientras el murciélago lo prohibía por que el no era capaz de hacer esa elección, la de All-Caste era el equilibrio, eliminar el mal, poner la balanza en equilibrio, no había lugar para la venganza.

Jason caminaba entre dos mundos, sumergido en sus pensamientos, desesperadamente sujetando de un hilo de su cuerpo apagado. Entonces sintió su presencia, ahí estaba ella, su abuela, su mentor, el mentor con el que realmente debió quedarse, ella estaba predestinada a él como él a ella, todos los caminos llevaban a All-Caste. Jason giró lentamente y sonrió - Ducra - la llamó con tranquilidad.

\- Niño estupido - lo reprendió - has descuidado tu obligación principal - la mujer acerto un golpe en la cabeza de Jason con su bastón, por increíble que sucediera realmente sintió el golpe, Jason se quejo pero la anciana hizo caso omiso. - muévete no tenemos tiempo que perder - Ducra camino a un tipo de fogata.

-¿Adonde vamos?- preguntó Jason acariciando su cabeza donde el golpe fue recibido.

-El hilo de oro de la vida que sujeta tu cuerpo está en mal estado - la anciana lanzo unos polvos al fuego haciendo que se levantarán - tus heridas son graves, te has excedido esta vez. Un humo negro se reveló ante ellos, poco a poco tomó la forma de una mujer con cabellos plateados y ojos negros.

-Vaya que si eres estúpido - Essence le reclamó. 

-¡Oh, disculpa por intentar defender mi ciudad natal! - replicó Jason gesticulando con las manos.

-Tú obligación era terminar el trabajo los 

-Suficiente - interrumpió Ducra la discusión. - no hay espacio para discusiones infantiles. - con el bastón señaló a Essence - Essence, ve donde el cuerpo de Jason, intenta repararlo lo mejor que puedas y traelo a All-Caste de inmediato, necesitamos sumergirlo en las aguas de purificación. ¡Muevete niña! - Essence desapareció. 

-Jason tu cuerpo ha recibido demasiado daño, no podrás librar la batalla con ese cuerpo roto, una vez dentro del agua te dará suficiente fuerza para que termines la batalla que has dejado pendiente. - Ducra ordenó imponiéndose, la misión era demasiado importante para dejarla, pero eso no significa que ella hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para intentar sanarlo lo mejor posible. 

-¿Y luego que pasara? - Jason contuvo el aliento esperando la respuesta, sabía que estaba lo bastante maltrecho para sobrevivir.

-Luego veremos - Ducra prefirió no hacer promesas, tal vez el pago sería activar de nuevo el pozo, pero Jason tendría que decidirlo. Ella estudiaría todas las opciones viables para él. "El elegido se perderá, será consumido por el fuego, entonces renacerá como el fénix de sus cenizas" esa era la leyenda, Ducra lo reconoció cuando llegó, intuyó que ese momento fue cuando el niño fue explotado y asesinado en un almacén en Etiopía, el día de su resurrección coincidió con un efecto celestial único, la lluvia de meteoritos, una aurora boreal sin precedente que se vislumbro en Septiembre, la energia se sintió en el centro de todo All-Caste anunciando la llegada del elegido. Tal vez su momento no había llegado o todo lo contrario, esta era su última misión. 

* * *

Willis y Feya arrancaron la camisa de Jason, extrañamente su pecho brillaba con tonos violáceos, pero su corazon no latia. No respiraba, aun asi no se rindieron, mientras los chicos buscan información de la fallecida Duela, Madre e hijo luchan por resucitar a Jason. Remendaban heridas, colocaron una IV, intentaron RCP sin éxito. Para su desesperanza el cuarto se oscureció de un golpe. Ambos se interpusieron entre la negrura y el cuerpo de Jason.

La figura de Essence se materializó - Mi nombre es Essence, pertenezco a All-Caste al igual que Jason, he venido para ayudar y llevarlo a All-Caste.

-Sobre mi cadáver - gruño con ferocidad Ma Gunn recordando sus días de señora del crimen sujeto un bisturí. 

-Detente Ma - pidió Willis pasando la mano protectoramente sobre Feye - Jason me pidió llevarlo a All-Caste y quemar su cuerpo. 

-No hay tiempo para más discusiones - Essence levantó un manto negro que envolvió a Jason, lentamente algunas heridas se cerraron, el pecho que estaba perdiendo su brillo en sus Sak yan, sus tatuajes ahora empezaban a cobrar brillo gracias a Essence. 

-Tengo que llevarlo ahora, no queda mucho tiempo - Essence hizo un conjuro ayudada del otro lado por Ducra.

-Espera, ¿necesitamos saber qué pasará con él? - suplico Willis, Feye asintió también, ambos tenían una expresión de súplica.

-Cuando se prudente les informare. - se comprometió Essence tomando a Jason con su manto negro. En un momento Jason desapareció dejando a abuela y padre suplicando al universo por la recuperación de su hijo. 


	3. Giros del destino.

Harley puede estar en cualquier lado, Catwoman ha intentado rastrear a Harley o lo que queda de ella, ha estado siguiendo la corriente del drenaje, la desembocadura en el río de Gotham la ha dejado sin esperanzas. La felina mujer lanza su látigo sobre un árbol, se lanza como el espíritu libre bailando en el aire solo sujetada del cuero duro y negro de su látigo, se las arregla para aterrizar sobre la gruesa rama, desenreda su látigo y como una pantera elegante camina al borde de la rama, sus ojos esmeraldas buscan un cuerpo en las orillas. Algo inesperado sucede, las ramas empiezan a cobrar vida propia, en un segundo una rama la toma desprevenida y la golpea cayendo al suelo. Eso solo significaba una cosa Ivy.

Selina se movió rápido entre las plantas que la atacaban - Ivy, no soy tu enemiga - grito esperando calmar a la furiosa mujer que sin sentido la atacaba.

-Harley se marchó con ustedes y ahora está moribunda - se escuchó la voz furiosa de Ivy oculta entre la maleza. 

Catwoman se movió con su caracterizada agilidad y elegancia - Ivy permíteme ayudar ...ah, mierda - gruño cuando cuando una planta enorme la golpeó. - ¡Maldita sea Ivy! por qué demonios crees que estoy aquí - Selina rodaba para evitar los golpes de las plantas, cuando las ramas en un torpe esfuerzo se enredaron entre ellas Selina logró incorporarse, sacar su látigo, lo enredó en una rama y se balanceo hacia un claro. Obviamente la rama de donde enredó su látigo no copero, fue arrojada salvajemente al claro. Selina en el suelo acostada sobre su abdomen escupió el pasto que trajo en su aterrizaje. Unas botas verdes llegaron a su visión, Selina levantó la mirada. Ahí estaba la sensual y verde mujer, solo un poco de verdor de unas hojas cubrían las partes sexuales de la mujer como su sexo y apenas su pecho. 

-Demonios Ivy que pasa contigo - Selina golpeó el pasto antes de incorporarse de un golpe frente a la sensual pelirroja. - Estoy aqui buscando a Harley, la nueva novia del Joker la atacó. Maldita sea, que no me conoces acaso - Selina empujo a Ivy por los hombros.

Pamela lucio apenada, pero no se disculpó - Sígueme - ordenó moviéndose entre las plantas, a pocos pasos entre la maleza se encontraba Harley en un lecho de ramas y hierbas. Selina trotó hasta la mujer - Harley - jadeo. Harley lucía tan pálida, gracias a que Ivy la encontró le ayudó hubiera muerto.

-Ella misma se remendo el cuello - confirmó Pamela cuando Selina miraba la herida. 

Torciendo la boca para reprimir su frustración y desagrado por la la herida mal tratada comentó - Necesita atención, IV, un hospital.-sugiro Selina.

-No la llevare a Gotham, el Joker tiene a sus hombres ahí - se negó Ivy inclinándose para tomar la mano de su amante. Seguro que esa bruja estará buscando a Harley para deshacerse de ella. Esa bruja celosa ve a mi Harley como una amenaza. Mi Harley es la original, no hay ninguna como ella.

Selina tenía que darle la razón a Pamela, reflexiono - Esperame, voy a conseguir algo que ayude - Catwoman salió del gran parque boscoso de las afueras de la ciudad, recordó a Leslie, posiblemente le brindaría ayuda.

* * *

Los gritos del Joker se escuchaban de fondo, estaba furioso había perdido su ventaja con los rehenes, ahora no había forma de atraer al murciélago a su trampa, eso si cedían a la sucesión de derechos de la herencia que recientemente le había llegado al Joker, ahora tenía que hacer un nuevo plan. Un golpe se escucho, la cara de Punchline enrojeció cuando la palma del Joker chocó con su mejilla. 

\- Red Hood está muerto - interrumpió Dick al Joker en completa seriedad, con ojos fríos y crueles, su cuerpo completamente erguido y elegante, sus manos y traje estaban llenos de sangre, pero la sangre de Hood no era la única que ensuciaba su uniforme, con su mano derecha sujetaba su hombro herido.

Esa fue la única noticia agradable, el petirrojo más letal se había ido, el Joker se dio un momento para bailar alrededor de Dick carcajeando chillonamente. - Mi dulce Dicky Boy estoy tan orgulloso de ti - chilló tomándolo de los hombros, lo que causó que Dick siseara ante la presión en la herida. - Estás herido - el Joker chasquera los dedos - llévelo a curar las heridas, necesitas estar listo para tu gran debut. 

Mientras los hombres del Joker se llevaban a Dick el Joker lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos con una mirada cruel, necesitaba a Dick en forma para su gran enfrentamiento.

Dick se encontraba en la regadera, la espuma roja caía por su definido y musculoso cuerpo, por alguna razón odiaba el olor de la sangre. Se quedó un momento más permitiendo que el agua tibia cayera por su espada, se sintió confortable. Salió sintiéndose reanimado, verificó su hombro herido, al final resultaron bastante ineptos los hombres de su padre y Dicky decidió hacer el mismo el trabajo de remendar sus heridas. maldice a Hood, sabe que en unos días el enfrentamiento más importante vendrá. Lo ha estudiado, su padre le ha dado toda la información, cintas para vencerlo. "La Venganza DickyBoy sera nuestra" le dijo su padre. Ahora con los otros libres la ventaja se les había ido de las manos, necesitaba encontrar un plan para distraer a los otros o acabar con ellos, de otra forma se complicaría su pelea.

Dick se recargo en el lavamanos, apretó la porcelana con fuerza, los engranes de su mente giraban, luego se miro al espejo y sonrió. Tenía una idea que tal vez funcionaria. Dicky deseaba bañarse con la sangre de ese hombre que lo había torturado por años, a él y a su padre. Su plan tenía que ser infalible. 

* * *

Los chicos analizan el cuerpo de Duela, para su sorpresa es Annie Miller, una chica huérfana que fue asesinada hace unas horas en un tiroteo, la chica quedó atrapada entre el fuego enemigo.

En la sala Clownhunter se encontraba ya de pie, las heridas casi sanadas, había escuchado el gran alboroto cuando trajeron a Hood casi muerto, el Joker controlaba a uno de ellos y ahora tal vez el justiciero Red Hood, el hombre que le salvó la vida posiblemente moriría gracias al Joker, gracias a que Batman impedía terminar con ese psicópata. El joven tenía emociones encontradas, el héroe de su infancia les había fallado. 

El joven miraba las noticias sobre los payasos usando la tecnología del murciélago para aterrorizar y lastimar a su gente. Todo estaba de cabeza, ahora con el Designer arrestado no había a quién recurrir por armas y tecnología. Apretó los puños clavando sus uñas en sus palmas, los dientes se apretaron hasta que crujieron. -¿Pueden llevarme al antiguo Bar de mi padre? - pidió sin despegar la vista de las noticias.

Dover se acerco - ¿Estas seguro? puedes tener un lugar aquí con nosotros - sugirió. 

No- gruñó con furia, -Gotham me necesita. - Dover solo asintió y abrió el portal, el chico solo tomo su camino, subió las escaleras del lugar abandonado, abrió un armario y sacó un viejo casco de motociclista que tenía un penacho rojo, tomó unos lentes ámbar, arro los accesorios a la vieja cama de su niñez. Camino hacia otro cuarto, el de su padre detrás de la puerta estaba un viejo bat de baseball, se encaminó a una comoda que crujió cuando un cajo fue abierto, un batarang recuerdo que guardo Batman salvo a sus padres adoptivos.

Pronto el chico se hizo de un arma muy primitiva, colocó su casco y salió del lugar, era momento de despachar algunos payasos.


	4. Reunidos.

Bruce se siente agotado emocionalmente, parte de él tenía una pequeña victoria ganada, había recuperando a parte de su familia y su amante, ¿pero a qué costo? es donde está sus pérdidas y duele, le han golpeado causándole una gran herida. Su hijo biológico, su hijo más pequeño ha abandonado la familia, lo ha dejado a específicamente a él, no le importa la sangre que ha derramado, esta vez no, solo lo quiere de vuelta. Su otro hijo, su hijo mayor en garras del Joker y lo peor es que el Joker ha manchado a su perfecto pupilo con el asesinado involuntario, no sabe cuál de los dos le duele más. Sabe que si recupera a Dick tal vez el hombre no pueda lidiar con ser un asesino, con la sangre de Jason en sus manos, con un poco de suerte tal vez no recuerde lo que el Joker le hizo hacer. Bruce se encargará que ese hecho se mantenga en secreto.

Bruce pasa los dedos sobre su grasiento cabello, se levanta abandonando el computador una vez que las imágenes de la presencia de Dick en el lugar donde Red Hood fue asesinado han sido eliminadas. Camina distraídamente sin darse cuenta topa con el traje del segundo petirrojo. Levanta la vista, el traje mortuorio se burla de él. Jason regreso una vez, el destino le dio una segunda oportunidad ¿y que hizo con ella? Bruce traga espeso, su piel se eriza, un escalofríos pasa por su columna vertebral, es entonces cuando se da cuenta que Jason está muerto y ni siquiera tiene un cuerpo para llorarlo.

Bruce cae de rodillas, no se da cuenta que esta llorando hasta que las lágrimas caen en el suelo frío de la cueva. Su hijo ha muerto por segunda vez, asesinado por su propio hermano como represalia por liberar a los otros, Bruce está seguro de eso, dolía que su en su segunda oportunidad pudo arreglar las cosas con el chico, pero dio por sentado que tendrían tiempo de sobra y ahora no estaba más. En su mente repasa recuerdos de su difícil relación, cuando Jason le dejó el reloj de su padre en el capó del batmovil, a pesar de que semanas anteriores le había cortado la garganta con un batarang. Aún recuerda el momento en que abrió la pequeña caja era su cumpleaños, cuando vio el reloj un golpe de nostalgia lo invadió, busco con la mirada al chico esperando encontrarlo con temor, lo había pensado muerto bajo los escombros o arrojado en alguna parte hecho pedazos por la explosión cuando se rindió de revisar los escombros. Su corazon latio con esperanzas, tal vez no era tarde para ellos, pero luego Bruce fue dado por muerto y Jason volvió a enloquecer. Tal vez esta vez había sobrevivido de nuevo, necesitaba el cuerpo verlo con sus propios ojos. Bruce se incorporó de golpe, fue llevado por el misterioso Wingman, eso balbuceo Damian cuando estaba todavía en shock en el avión, Bruce tiene que recuperarlo, tiene que rastrear a ese hombre una vez que terminara todo. Saber si Jason estaba vivo o muerto.

Bruce retiró su traje necesitaba descansar, se metió a la ducha antes de subir. Se debatió sobre qué hacer con el cuerpo de Jason si lo peor había sucedido. El pozo, pensó, era preferible tener a un hijo inestable que muerto con otro hijo traumatizado por haber cometido su asesinato. Si la locura del pozo sobrepasaba la situación, necesitaba hacer un plan de contingencia para Jason. Bruce sacudió la cabeza, cuando el momento llegue, darán el paso, entonces tomarían ese camino juntos, esta vez como familia, se lo prometió, se lo debía a Jason por todo lo que sacrifico y sacrificaria, usaria todos sus medios disponibles, incluso acudiría a amigos, a la misma liga si era necesario, por Jason, por Dick, por Damian, por Tim, se los debía a cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo si no era posible el uso del pozo entonces enterrara el cuerpo o cenizas de Jason en secreto, de nuevo en su propia tumba. Mentiría si fuera necesario, diría que estaba vivo y solo huyó de nuevo de Gotham. Bruce no pondría a los vivos sobre los muertos, luego se enfocaría en Dick y Damian, en su familia. En su pareja Selina....

* * *

Selina llego con suministros médicos obtenidos gracias a Leslie, rápidamente canalizaron a Harley, una vez que la vieron estable Selina e Ivy decidieron descansar en el pequeña cabaña hecha con ramas y vegetación que Pamela construyó. Selina se sentía agotada, cerro los ojos y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo para un sueño reparador.

La mañana llegó, el canto de las aves anunciaron un nuevo día mientras la calidez del sol se filtraba entre las ramas. Selina abrió los ojos lentamente, perezoso, parpadeo sacudiendo sus largas y negras pestañas sin ganas de levantarse; no había tiempo para tomar las cosas con calma, necesitaba ir con Bruce, llevar a Harley y a Pam con ella, con un poco de suerte podrían formar alianzas. -¿Como esta? -dijo ronco antes de bostezar y estirarse.

-Mejor, ya ha reaccionado - Ivy se inclinaba sobre Harley para levantar su cuello y hacerla beber un poco de agua - Despacio bebe- pidió con voz melosa, Harley hizo una mueca después del sorbo, seguramente por el ardor en su garganta.

-El Joker necesita ser detenido, Harley necesita atención. Tal vez si fueramos todas a la cuerva - sugirió Selina acercándose lentamente hacia la pareja.

-No - gruño furiosa Pam - Harley ha tendido suficiente de ustedes, tu y el murciélago no la han protegido, todo lo contrario casi la matan gracias a su gerra personal - Ivy sacudía las manos furiosamente frente a la cara de Selina interponiendo su cuerpo entre ella y Harley.

Pam sintió una mano en su espalda - Niña Bonita - dijo con voz terriblemente ronca Harley - Su nueva novia me hubiera dado caza aunque no fuera necesario - reconoció Harley, luego una expresión sombría se asomó a su rostro - El Joker debe de ser eliminado. - sesio peligrosamente.

-¿Que dices Pam, te unes? - Selina miró fijamente a los ojos de la seductora pelirroja que lucía furiosa. 

Pam giro y tomo la mano de su mente, sus miradas se cruzaron en un silencioso diálogo, entonces Ivy asintió en silencio, Harley sonrió, pero sus ojos eran fríos y de terminados. Ella estaba dispuesta a llevar esto a las últimas consecuencias, recordaba su vida junto al Joker, al principio todo fue seductor, luego poco a poco la violencia del Joker la alcanzó. Luego cuando Harley decidió dejarlo vinieron los celos, el orgullo herido y el Joker se volvió extremadamente cruel al grado de encadenarse en un calabozo lleno de cadáveres de otras Harleys o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo el JOker, ella tuvo que fracturarse los dedos para salir de su prisión, casi pierde las manos. El Joker estuvo cazando un tiempo, hasta que Ivy aparece, entonces el Joker por fin decidió que no valía la pena seguir jugando a torturar a la mujer, era divertido, pero no más que Batman. El Joker tenía una enfermiza obsesión por el hombre, Harley sabia que el Joker tenía problemas para llevar una vida sexual, las únicas erecciones débiles y de corta duración era cuando había logrado su objetivo de torturar a Batman. Se rumorea que el Joker había violado a Batgirl pero ella sabía que eso era imposible, el Joker no duraba mucho en su erección, sin embargo tal vez usar algún instrumento si eso había sucedido realmente.

-Bien, hagámoslo - suspiro Ivy sin dejar de mirar a Harley, Pam conocía todos sus lados, había visto su lado obscuro y le sorprendió su lado suave cuando se besaron por primera vez. Entonces supo que ella era la indicada.

Casi al anochecer las tres mujeres llegaron a la cueva, se sorprendieron cuando encontraron a Batgirl y a Drake con ellos - ¡DOnde estaban chicos, intentamos encontrarlos sin buenos resultados!- Selina sabía que por desgracia no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hacer un verdadero rastreo con tanto ataque hacia Bruce y Batman por parte del Designer, sin embargo intentaron rastrearlos cuando pudieron, por lo menos Batman lo hizo.

-Larga historia - suspiro Batgirl masajeando su cansado cuello. A un lado estaba Drake, ahora vestido todo como Robin, cosa que confundió a Selina, pero se abstuvo de preguntar, el niño por alguna razon se veia mal.

-Selina - la voz de Batman inevitablemente se escuchaba sacudida por sus emociones, la mujer felina giró hacia él y le sonrió con dulzura y amor, por un microsegundo el hombre sonrió aliviado antes de volver al modo Batman. - Es bueno que regresaran - Batman la tomó por los hombros - la ciudad está al borde del colapso - Batman dio unos cuantos pasos al centro para dirigirse al grupo, Drake, Batgirl, Black Bat, Spoiler, Batwoman, Signal, Batwing, Huntress se encontraban en el lugar, ahora contaban con las otras tres mujeres recién llegadas.

Tim abrió las imágenes de las cámaras, las calles de Gotham habían sido tomadas por las hordas de payasos contratados por el Joker bajo la promesa de un jugoso pago, cortesía de los herederos de Bruce Wayne claro está. - Tenemos informes de que se ha colocado en las tuberías bombas con el gas letal del Joker - informó Drake que ahora era vestía un traje de Robin de nuevo, sin embargo se rehusó a ser nombrado como tal - hay amenazas de otras tres bombas que necesitamos encontrar.

-Se dividirán en grupos - ordenó Batman, Ivy abrió la boca para protestar pero Harley la detuvo. Ella necesitaba acabar con todo de una vez por todas, derribar al Punchline y matar al Joker.

-Batwoman, Signal, Huntress - desactivaran el gas del Joker de las tuberías.

-Batgirl, Harley y Spoiler contendrán y ayudarán a las personas.

-Batwing, Black Bat, Ivy y Drake buscarán las bombas inicien por el centro de la cuidad, bancos, edificios de importancia, el Joker quiere desestabilizar los puntos de importancia de la alcaldía de Gotham.

-Catwoman, necesito que tú robes y elimines cierta información. - Batman discretamente le da un sobre con instrucciones y una USB, Selina se infiltraría en las oficinas gubernamentales federales para eliminar las pruebas contra Bruce Wayne, todas las fundaciones fantasmas, los Paradise Papers que servían para evadir impuestos - Grifter te acompañará - Selina expresó asombro ante la noticia, ¡Grifter! un antihéroe, un mercenario, definitivamente letal, un meta, pero también muy difícil de controlar.

-Demonios Batman, por que no solo consigues a Red Hood, dirás lo que quieras del chico, pero es noble, aunque menos letal que este loco. - Selina sacó de su pecho su sentir como solía hacerlo, pero al ver como palideció Batman y la mandíbula se tenso cosa que le pareció exagerada, hasta cuando de reojo vio el hundimiento de hombros de Tim, fue cuando su piel se erizo, un mal presentimiento le recorre en su pecho. - ¿Batman? - habló con suavidad.

Batman respondió casi rígido - En otro momento Catwoman, Gotham nos necesita. 

Selina levantó la mano hacia el hombre, como si quiera detenerlo un momento - Espera donde, ¿que vas a hacer tú?

Detener al Joker - gruño saltando al vehículo, Batman dejó rugir los motores para encaminarse a su destino. 

  


  



	5. Padre VS Hijo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El momento ha llegado, el mejor alumno y su mentor se enfrentarán. El hijo más amado contra él hombre que lo acogió cuando niño, el hombre que siempre lo ha cuidado por encima hasta de su propio hijo de sangre. Ahora solo uno de ellos podrá salir vencedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente me he sentido tan desilucionada con el arco de Joker War, ha sido terriblemente manejado, yo esperaba un enfrentamiento culminante de DIck vs Batman para darle más dramatismo, pero en cambio nos dieron números con mucho relleno y mediocridad.

Dicky está en la cornisa, vigilante, su plan parece funcionar, la familia se ha separado. Por alguna extraña razón dentro de su mente supo que Batman enviaría a los otros lejos del Joker, su padre. Dicky junto con su padre colocaron las migajas para la trampa, un poco del primer gas del Joker causará alucinaciones a Batman y entonces Dicky podrá entrar en acción. Este era su momento de gloria, por fin derribará a ese monstruo que le arrebató todo.

El motor del Batmovil se silencio, Dicky observó a Batman descender de este, era momento para el show, Dicky se movió entre las sombras y entró de nuevo a al edificio Wayne que volvieron a tomar una vez que los murciélagos salieron del lugar y entró la policía, un movimiento ingenioso por parte de su padre. Nadie se esperó un segundo ataque al recinto. 

Batman camino hacia su negocio, listo para lo que viniera, necesitaba ser impredecible para el Joker, así que en vez de escalar para entrar por una ventana decidió entrar por la puerta principal. Sabía que habría trampas, por supuesto, era el Joker con quien se enfrentaba. Batman derribo de un golpe la puerta, entró al lugar rodando sobre su espalda para evitar cualquier sorpresa. Predeciblemente balas se incrustaron en la puerta por donde paso, rápidamente se estrujó en un muro mientras una metralleta programada barría con el lugar. La balacera duró solo unos segundos, el sonido del disparador vacío se hizo escuchar, Batman aprovechó el momento para moverse ágil y cauteloso, sacó de su cinturón un dispositivo para anular las cámaras del lugar, era hora de dejar ciego al Joker.

Dos puertas a la derecha, tres la izquierda y ahí estaba, una entrada secreta desconocida para todos, solo Bruce y Dick sabían de ella, un elevador camuflado que aparentaba ser una pared se abrió, Batman entro y descendió por este, eso le daría tiempo, el Joker seguro lo espera arriba en el último piso donde se encontraba el elevador donde Lucius lo condujo para llevarlo a D+I, Batman iba a mantener lo que quedaba de sus proyectos y diseños a salvo de las mano del Joker antes de enfrentarse al payaso.

Las puertas se abrieron silenciosamente, Batman dio un paso para salir del elevador, se encontró en un pequeño espacio donde una puerta oculta lo esperaba para darle acceso a la instalación. Se encontró aliviado cuando no encontró a nadie en el lugar, escaneo el lugar con su detector de calor para confirmar lo que sospechaba, saco de su cinturón una USB con un virus que enviará todos los proyectos del computador de D+I al Batcomputer de la cueva. Desconfiando de la tranquilidad Batman se acercó con cautela, cuando llego al servidor todo seguía tranquilo, colocó la USB y encendió la computadora, sin saberlo esa era la señal, el gas verde empezó a salir discretamente por debajo de sus pies, para cuando Batman se dio cuenta ya había inhalado parte de este. 

Colo un respirador en su boca, aunque era tarde, ya había sido gaseado y empezaba a sentir los efectos. Muy pronto se vio alucinando con Damian, el niño lo veía con ojos furiosos "Es tu culpa, tú nos fallaste, por ti murió Alfred y me culparon, fuiste tu la causa por la que le dispararon a Dick y lo perdimos" el niño escupía palabras crueles con furia, "Te odio, ojala no fuera tu hijo" luego Damian corría lejos de él, Batman contuvo el impulso de ir tras el niño, sabia que era una alucinacion,cerro los ojos con fuerza, era lo unico que podia hacer, esta droga era nueva, carecía del antidoto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo para ver a Alfred con la cabeza colocada de forma anormal "Que has hecho Bruce" la forma fantasmal de Alfred le gritaba "has destrozado a tu familia, has alejado a los tuyos, no importa lo mucho que luche por mantener a esta familia unida" hay una frase que dice que uno mismo es su peor enemigo y Batman estaba siendo testigo la la certeza de dicha frase, Batman sacudió la cabeza, luego la tomó entre sus manos en un intento por mantenerse unido, su vista estaba hacia el suelo cuando unas botas verdes y una capa amarilla apareció ante su vista. "No" gimió, "no tú", lentamente recorrió el joven cuerpo destrozado tal y cual como lo encontró en Etiopía, el pequeño Robin ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa retorcida "¿Que pasa papá? ¿otra vez me dejaste morir?" las entrañas de Bruce se hundieron, retrocedió un paso encontrándose bloqueado con la mesa del computador con la cual chocho. 

"Seguro estás aliviado, tu mayor error, él que debió quedarse muerto, ahora realmente está muerto" la pequeña vocecita se burlaba de su dolor. Su respirador cayó de su boca, "No es así Jay, campion, nunca quise que esto pasara de nuevo" murmuró Batman olvidando que era su propia mente quien lo engañaba, cada visión era un golpe a su corazón, a su psiquis llena de arrepentimientos y culpas.

Batman no se había percatado que el gas había ya salido del lugar cuando el pequeño Robin se vio sustituido por una presencia adulta, Batman levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Dick Grayson no como civil, ni en el traje de Nightwing si no en el traje de vigilante callejero que adapto después de su trágico accidente.-Dick - jadeo confundido. 

Batman parpadeo hacia el rostro de Dick, no fue agradable en lo absoluto, su pupilo llevaba una sonrisa que es toda dientes al grado que puede ver sus ultimos molares, ridículamente forzada, las mejillas completamente levantadas un gato de Cheshire. La alucinación quita los brazos del pecho sin previo aviso lanza una daga, Batman se da cuenta que no es una alucinación cuando siente el frío puñal abrirse paso entre una pequeña zona donde la armadura es más débil, sólo una ligera capa de kevlar en la conexión de su deltoides y el pecho.

Batman se espabila, se mueve justo a tiempo para evitar otra puñalada, derriba una mesa para usarla como protección en la lluvia de dagas cortesía de Dick Grayson, Batman arranca el puñal de su hombro con un gruñido gutural. Su propio hijo lo está atacando, la bilis sube por su garganta, la preocupación de que su hijo no sea él mismo debido al control mental en que lo tiene el Joker le preocupa, tiene que contenerlo, llevarlo a casa. -Tengo a Dick en D+I - Batman por el comunicador, aun contra todas las apuestas de que Batman resuelve los problemas solo - Batgirl, necesito que te reúnas conmigo para contener a Dick en cuanto no seas necesaria. -cortó la comunicación y se lanzó a la ofensiva.

 _Batgirl, necesito que te reúnas conmigo para contener a Dick en cuanto no seas necesaria.-_ se escuchó por el comunicador, eso le lanzó espasmo de angustia que camino de su columna a los labios de Barbara sacándole un jadeo. 

-Ve - Spoiler es toda determinación - Dick y Batman te necesita. - las miradas se cruzan, Barbara asiente y lanza una garra abre su comunicador.

\- Bea que sabes del cristal.

Spoiler levanta la mirada por un segundo antes de volver a ocuparse de los ciudadanos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Lo que no saben ellas es que Harley tiene sus propios planes al respecto, ella ya ha abandonado su puesto para darle caza al Joker y Punchline. 

* * *

La lucha ha sido difícil, con un Batman contenido y un Dick totalmente sádico y descontrolado ha dejado al murciélago más herido de lo que esperaba. - ¡Dick te están manipulando! - ladra Batman sosteniendo la mano de Dick para evitar otro golpe de sus palos de esgrima, ahora modificados con puas al final de estos y electricidad. El agarre duele debido a las púas que sobresalen de los palos. 

-Dickyboy para ti embaucador - Dick gruñe enviándole una patada a su abdomen. El murciélago es duro, fuerte, resistente, mejor equipado que Hood, Dick necesita ser más rápido, más letal, más inteligente. El murciélago se recupera rápido, se lanza contra Dick como un muro de ladrillos, es inquebrantable. Dick brinca sobre Batman tomando la cabeza del murciélago para impulsarse un poco más alto, gira en el aire y lanza dos dagas, el murciélago evade una otra da en su pierna. El gruñido ahogado es como música para los oídos de Dick.

Otro golpe viene directo al rostro, las pues logran herir el rostro de Batman, retrocede unos pasos, otro golpe viene al costado con una descarga eléctrica que lo hace encogerse sobre su abdomen. Por segunda vez intenta derribar a Dick con un dardo, pero el acróbata lo esquiva con gracia. Batman sacude la cabeza sacudiendo su vista doble - Suficiente - ruge como advertencia, pero esta vez se lo esta diciendo a el mismo, ha luchado en su mayor parte a la defensiva, es momento de ser ofensivo.

Un batarang vuela no muy cerca del objetivo, Dick se burla - Eres tan viejo que la vista te falla. - confiado no se ha dado cuenta que el no era el objetivo si no una soga que mantiene unidas un conjunto de cajas. Dick maldice cuando se ve golpeado por ellas, la primera caja da en su espalda haciéndole perder el equilibrio, la segunda es esquivada y la tercera golpea su rostro.

Este es el momento, Dick ha visto obligado a desviar su atención, Batman arranca su capa y la lanza contra su primer Robin, desorientado Dick recibe una lluvia de golpes, uno tras otro, esta vez es despiadado, manchas negras llegan a la visión de Dick, necesita salir, alejarse del murciélago antes de que resulte vencido. A ciegas calcula su siguiente movimiento, lanza un golpe con sus palos, escucha el gemido, rápidamente tira de la capa para liberarse y hace una serie de acrobacias para terminar sobre una viga y poder recuperarse.

El golpe a ciegas a sido eficiente, Batman tiene que reconocerlo, rompió su lentilla clavo a pocos centímetros de su ojo una púa, arde como el infierno y lo peor la hinchazón junto con la sangre le han inutilizado el ojo derecho. Se tambalea hacia atrás, las heridas y quemaduras arden, Batman limpia su ojo sin mejores resultados, camina con cautela, teme que Dick huyera, escanea el lugar y solo ve su capa en el suelo que toma para volverla a colocar.

Dicky mira, estudia como un cazador analiza a su presa, el murciélago no se ve bien, está tambaleándose, sabe que su padre el Joker lo quiere debilidad para dar el golpe mortal, pero Dicky también quiere probar la miel de la venganza. La posición es perfecta así que toma una decisión, prepara la daba y se lanza.

Batman grita cuando siente el frío puñal enterrándose en su espalda, otro más en el cuello, pero solo logra dañar la armadura, para suerte de Batman, sin pensarlo más se arroja hacia atrás sujetando las piernas que Dick ha enredado en su pecho, escucha el gemido de Dick cuando lo estampa contra una columna, un crujido, tal vez las costillas, el ruido del metal impactando contra el suelo del puñal que amenazaba su cuello, el otro se ha enterrado más en su espalda. Batman da unos pasos hacia delante y repite la acción entes de sacudirse al acróbata de su espalda.

Dick cae de forma descuidada, casi sin aire, las costillas pican. El hombre enfrente no es nada fácil de derribar, demasiado obstinado para morir. Dick arrastra su mano a la espalda toma una pistola que llevo como trofeo del encuentro con Red Hood, apunta a Batman y dispara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta serie, el amor que le han dado y no sean tímidos dejen comentarios para saber que les ha parecido todo este loco experimento.
> 
> Un abrazo a todos y felices lecturas.


	6. Dos reinas y un comodín.

Batgirl se encuentra entrando ya en el edificio Wayne, recuerda las instrucciones de Bea y Tim, no debe destruir el cristal antes de presentarlo a Dick, no saben qué efectos pudiera tener o recuerdos perder.Ella decide entrar por el tejado y usar el elevador convencional, se arrastra entre las sombras, escucha un disparo y los gritos de Harley de fondo -Maldita sea - murmuró dirigiéndose hacia donde el sonido proviene, conforme se va acercando logra distinguir la risa del Joker, por supuesto que quería un asiento de primera fila. Un disparo casi le da, las chispas llegaron peligrosamente cerca, Batgirl asomo la cabeza logró vislumbrar cuando Harley volvía a recargar la escopeta. Barbara volvió a maldecir agazapándose entre las mesas, computadores y mamparas.

El disparo de la escopeta resuena en el lugar, las risas y burlas del Joker suenan una vez más, Batgirl trata de encontrar la ubicación de las risas, necesita arrebatarle el cristal. Se mueve con cautela, silenciosa como un murciélago, cada paso es decisivo, su voluntad es férrea, no sabe si tendrá otra oportunidad para recuperar los recuerdos de Dick, necesita recuperar lo que les fue robado.

Batgirl decide abrir con cautela un servidor con avidez rompe el hackeo que Batman configuró para interrumpir la señal de las cámaras. - Bingo - murmura cuando la imagen del payaso aparece cubierto a unas cuantas oficinas de dónde Harley está, el desgraciado ya tiene una lo que parece ser una trampa para cualquier intruso, los cables conectados en la puerta son testigos de esto.

Barbara corre hacia una ventana sigilosamente, no quiere ser una víctima de la escopeta de Harley que dispara a todo lo que se mueve. Barbara abre la ventana con cuidado y escala la cornisa sujetándose con todo lo que tiene a las salientes, el viento es fuerte, un movimiento mal calculado y todo acaba antes de comenzar. A mitad del camino una pie resbala por la humedad cobriza, Barbara se sujeta con todo lo que tiene de una pequeña saliente de los ladrillos pintados de gris Oxford, una uña se rompe dolorosamente enviando un ardor en toda su mano, Barbara muerde su labios soportando el dolor, en un esfuerzo apoyándose en sus dos manos logra recuperar la estabilidad, con otros esfuerzos extras ella logra llegar al otro lado, donde la cornisa es más ancha y un muro la protege contra los furiosos vientos. 

Ella revisa su mano, la uña casi está desprendida, suspira y tira en usa losa intención, "Mierda eso dolio", con cuidado saca una venda de su cinturón y envuelve su dedo después de colocar un poco de Xilocaína en la herida. No puede darse el lujo de que el dolor la distraiga de su misión, suspira y determinada continua su viaje hasta la única ventana libre de trampas, es pequeña y lateral al ventanal, Batman no entraría por el pequeño cristal, pero Batgirl es otra historia. Ella se inclina, espera, espera, necesita el momento preciso para cortar el cristal sin que el Joker no escucha el chirrido del metal contra el cristal. 

Casi lo tiene cuando una explosión retumba en la pequeña oficina, Barbara se olvida deja de lado la sutileza y rompe el cristal de una patada, en un movimiento rápido logra golpear al Joker cuando sale de su escondite improvisado detrás de una mena y unas cajoneras para protegerse del impacto. Ambos forcejean, ella logra derribar al Joker en el piso, sus ojos brillan cuando ve el destello ámbar, su mano se dirige hacia la cadena que sostiene el valioso elemento. 

-No tan rápido querida - el Joker se burla acertando un golpe a la cabeza de Batgirl con un cenicero pesado que logró tomar del piso. - Ahora entiendo cuando dicen que el fumar es peligroso - el Joker río de su propio chiste. 

Harley había sido arrojada por la explosión de la puerta afortunadamente le había disparado a esta a pocos metros antes de entrar. Furiosa se levanto sacudiéndose la suciedad, cargo el rifle y se dirigió a paso de dinosaurio a la oficina donde se escuchaba un forcejeo. Entra con el arma apuntando, el Joker esta de espaldas con el cenicero levantado listo para acertar un golpe a Batgril en el suelo que luce aturdida. Harley apunta y dispara a la mano del Joker, quiere verle el rostro antes de matarlo, quiere ver su estúpida cara como cambia esa idiota sonrisa a una expresión de horror.

El cenicero se rompe, el Joker aúlla cuando la bala se impacta en su mano, con un movimiento brusco gira a hacia su oponete, sabe quien es, confía en el miedo, en los vestigios del síndrome de Estocolmo que pueda ella aun tener. Sostiene su mano sangrante pero sonríe de una forma cruel. - Vete ¿Qué no vez que estoy ocupado? - su voz es fría, no le importa que ella sostenga un arma apuntándolo.- No quiero castigarteeee- canto el Joker.

-Lo siento Pudin pero esta vez yo tendré la ultima carcajada - replico con voz plana amartillo y disparo apuntando justo en el pecho del Joker.

-NO - grito Batgirl tomando al Joker del brazo y lanzo hacia el otro extremo.

Harley enfureció amartillando el rifle - ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes los murciélagos? -chillo lanzando un disparo para alejar a Batgirl y otro hacia el Joker. Ambos se abrieron para evitar ser heridos, Barbara desesperada intentaba llegar al Joker, pero cada vez que lo hacia Quinn volvía a disparar, furiosa Barbara envió un batarang hiriendo el hombro de Harley, como resultado casi libera el rifle de su agarre, el Joker aprovecho el momento para largarse del lugar, gracias a un prototipo del batjet que tenia control remoto. 

-Eres una bruja - Harley arranco el batarang de su hombro y lo lanzo con rabia hacia Batgirl quien lo eludió sin dificultad. 

-No matamos Harley, ni permitimos que nuestros aliados lo hagan - condenando a Harley. -, independientemente que destruirías el cristal de memoria para salvar a Dick. - Batgirl bufo decepcionando lanzando los brazos hacia el aire antes de de aterrizar una de sus manos en su frente. Todo se había ido por el drenaje de nuevo. Solo había perdido el tiempo sin ningún beneficio extra gracias a la inestable rubia. 

Harley estaba rabiosa, le importaba un comino el maldito cristal, ahora no conseguiría al payaso gracias a la estúpida moral de los murciélagos, camino decidida a retirarse cuando algo trono bajo sus pies -¿Como es la cosa? - pregunto Harley 

-Color ámbar, un cristal largo. Pero que importa ya - Barbara se quejo con amargura lista para ir a ayudar a Batman. 

Harley levanto el amuleto con un seño fruncido y dio unos pasos a la ventana rota -¿que pasa si lo destruyo? - ofreció balanceando la cadena rota.

-No lo hagas, es nuestra única esperanza. - Batgirl dio unos pasos hacia la inestable mujer, pero se detuvo cuando Harley amenazo con arrojarlo a la calle.

-Seria justo que te lo arruinaras, cuando tu lo arrimaste para mi, algo como Karma o justicia divina - amenazo sosteniendo con dos dedos la condena mientras se balanceaba el cristal.

-Te lo suplico, vamos Harley siempre he sido amable contigo desde que decidiste dejar el mal camino - suplico Barbara probando dar otro paso pequeño más cerca de la vengativa mujer. 

-Me debes una grande - accedió Harley arrojándole el cristal.

-Gracias - Barbara cacho el cristal y salió corriendo hacia el elevador. Era momento de ir por Dick y regresarlo del olvido, solo esperaba que aun estuviera en el complejo. 


	7. Destellos de una memoria. Fragmentos de una vida pasada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl ¿podrá recuperar el cristal, rescatar a tiempo a Batman ileso, devolverle los recuerdos a Dick?

Batgirl llegaba al elevador cuando se encontró con alguien inesperado - Bea ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? es arriesgado. 

-No puedo perderlo Batgirl, lo amo - confesó la mujer. 

-No tengo tiempo para esto, no puedo luchar y cuidarte. Solo entorpecerás el rescate. - advirtió con dureza Batgirl mientras introducía la clave en el elevador. 

-Prometo no hacerlo. Solo déjame ir contigo - suplicó Bea mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban. 

Batgirl suspiro deteniendo una de las puertas, sabia lo que era estar enamorada, ella aún no había superado por completo a Dick y no creía que lo hiciera algún día, aun que suplicaba por que algún día pasará. - Entra, pero no intervendrán pase, lo que pase. Bea sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza y entró al elevador. - Saldré yo primero, tú irás hacia donde están los vehículos blindados y permanecerás dentro de uno de ellos hasta que todo haya acabado.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y Batgirl salió de este, su corazón dejó de latir cuando vio a Dick apuntando a Batman, corrió con un batarang en la mano y lo lanzó con fuerza, el batarang se clavó en la mano del acróbata haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

Barbara aprovecho el momento de confucion para lanzarse sobre Dick, sentada sobre el pecho del hombre con las piernas al costado oprimiendo los brazos de Dick mostró el cristal. - Despierta Dick tienes que recordar quien eres en realidad - ella balanceo el cristal en la mirada de Grayson, el cristal giraba sobre su eje, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, el cristal no estaba intacto, se había resquebrajado levemente, una pequeña porción se había perdido durante la pelea. Barbara no permitiría que eso la detuviera - Eres Dick Grayson, de los FLying Grayson, el primer Robin, el discípulo de Batman, Nightwing líder amado de los Titanes, guardián de Bludhaven, amado hijo, hermano y amigo. - ella continuaba.

Un dolor de cabeza llegó a Dick, destellos de imágenes pasaban por su mente mientras la mujer pelirroja sentada encima de él no paraba de hablar. Una vida pasada, las imágenes de las mentiras del Joker se diluían y sustituyen por los hechos que realmente pasaron. Dick sintió que fue toda una vida la que pasó mientras recordaba, se sintió débil, mareado aun confundido. Gimió levantando la mirada que lentamente se enfocaba, primero vio a Barbara con una expresion de preocupacion, a lado unas lentillas con orejas picudas, Batman por supuesto. -Bar - gimio, sintió como las piernas de Barbara retrocedieron un poco para liberar sus manos, pero ella todavía se encontraba encima de él como medida preventiva. 

Dick se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos, llevó una mano a su cabeza confundida - ¿Que paso? - su cabeza zumbaba, miró alrededor, reconoció el lugar pero no sabia por que demonios se encontraba dentro del complejo de D+I. - ¿Como llegue aqui?

-¡Oh Dick! pensé que nunca te recuperíamos. - Ella lo abrazo, se sintió cálido, bien. Recordó que ellos tuvieron o tienen una relación, en la neblina de los recuerdos aún confusos el la abrazo, acaricio su mejilla y la beso dulcemente. 

Barbara se quedó rígida un momento pero no tardó en corresponder a su afecto, por un momento olvidó su reciente relación con Jason Bard.

-Ejem - Batman aclaró la garganta, Barbara se retiró avergonzada. Batman tenía una ligera curva a un lado de su labio. - Dick es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Ofreció la mano a Dick una vez que Barbara se retiró por completo, Dick la aceptó y se incorporó tambaleándose - Tranquilo, es momento de ir a la cuerva, ahí hablaremos. - Dick asintió.

-Bea - musito Barbara, giro hacia donde debería estar oculta y lo único que encontró fue la puerta de un vehículo y las puertas del elevador cerradas. "Mierda" pensó.

Bea se contuvo de salir del vehículo cuando Batgirl estaba intentado hacer que Dick saliera del control del Joker, espero pacientemente. Cuando observo que el agarre de Batgirl sobre Dick se flojo, decidió abrir la puerta del vehículo blindado, despacio se movió. Entonces sucedió lo que Bea había temido, Dick beso a Barbara olvidando por completo a Bea, eso le rompio el corazon, ella cubrió con sus dos manos su boca, dejó que las lágrimas rodaran, no podía seguir mirando. Silenciosamente se movió al elevador, recordó el código que Batgirl tecleo e hizo lo mismo, agradeció que las puertas se cerrarán, apreto el boton de PB, soporto, soporto hasta que el elevador empezó a moverse, entonces se permito sollozar fuerte, con el corazón abierto. Ahora tendría que aprender a vivir sin Ric, olvidarlo y dolía más de lo que se habia imaginado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo gracias por leer, sus comentarios, amor y marcadores.   
> Recomendaciones  
> [To Say Goodbye by SleepyLarik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659413/chapters/65218750)  
> Jason por alguna razón misteriosa empieza a despedirse de todos.  
> [In Another Life by LERDM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585887/chapters/65218282)  
> LERDM rescribe la historia del regreso de Jason a Gotham, NO MAS ROBINS MUERTOS, bajo esa promesa Jason inicia bajo otro manto a ayudar a los chicos.   
> Si tiene oportunidad de leer los trabajos de LERDM, háganlo, son frescos relajantes, no hay mucho drama de por medio pero eso no demerita su calidad, es más bien como historias felices. Muy recomendable


	8. Pendiendo de un hilo.

El cuerpo de Jason fue puesto en las aguas purificadoras de All-Caste, Jason apenas estaba vivo, agonizante en realidad. Cuando todo su cuerpo se hundió en el agua el pecho de Jason resplandeció, ahora se encontraba entre dos mundos, la tierra de los vivos y el limbo. Entre las sombras ella ya lo esperaba. Ducra resopló cuando lo vio - Chico idiota y arriesgado.

-Lo siento Ducra, no podía dejar que murieran - Jason bajó la mirada.

\- Imprudente, pero tienes buen corazón - la anciana golpeó el pecho de Jason.

\- Supongo que por fin lo conseguí - aseguró Jason - esto muerto ¿no es así? - no podía quejarse, no fue tan malo después de todo, no como la primera vez, golpeado, torturado, explotado por un loco maniatico, traicionado por la mujer que le dio la vida, olvidado y reemplazado por el hombre que amaba como un padre, para luego ser arrancado de su descanso eterno y resucitado en un ataúd. Eso le envió un escalofrío a su columna. Sus ojos se ensancharon, sus cejas subieron formando una arruga en medio de ellas - mi cuerpo - jadeo.

-Todavia no estas muerto muchacho tonto - la anciana acerto un bastonazo en su cabeza. Joder esa mujer que tenía en contra de su cráneo.

-¿Eh? - graznó confundido. 

-Todavía estás vivo, apenas, tu cuerpo está en All-Caste, en la águas purificadoras de la caverna de All-Souls - explicó la anciana moviéndose con la intención de que Jason la siguiera y así lo hizo. A diferencia de Batman o Bruce con sus otros murciélagos que tenían que adivinarle el pensamiento, sobre todo Dick cuando se perdía en su parloteo, Jason había aprendido a leer a las personas, su supervivencia desde tierna edad dependía de ello, viviendo en un mal barrio de las pocas cosas buenas que Willis le enseñó es a identificar a las personas y situaciones peligrosas "Nunca te metas con un hombre que escudriña el lugar con hombros tensos y luego se acerca a la caja, si lleva ropa lo suficientemente suelta para cubrir un arma en su cintura, sal de inmediato" uno de los tantos consejos que su padre le dio en una de las pocas idas a algún bar de mala muerte donde el ambiente era tan corrupto que lo les interesaba la entrada de un niño, siempre y cuando llevara compañía, los pequeños ladronzuelos solos podían escurrirse y robar a clientes que se encontraban con varios tragos encima. Durante su vida en las calles, esas lecciones lo ayudó a sobrevivir.

Luego cuando conoció a Ducra aprendió rápidamente como era la anciana, su ritmo, sus enseñanzas, aprendió a quererla, a pesar de que se negaba a hacerlo, su corazón estaba dolido con tanta traicion. Deseaba cerrarse, que este se convirtiera en piedra para nunca más ser dañado, pero los deseos son diferentes al sentir, asi que si amaba a esa mujer como una abuela. - Nunca escuche de esas aguas - dijo Jason con curiosidad.

-No cualquiera puede usarlas, están destinadas solo para los elegidos - explicó la pequeña mujer - mantendrá tu cuerpo con vida, mientras tu espíritu puede materializarse por cortos periodos. - la mujer enfrentó a Jason agitando el bastón en el aire - Muchacho inconsciente, has dejado sin terminar tú principal misión, Trigon está liderando a los Untitled, hay una amenaza más grave que tu estupido payaso con el que estás obsesionado, tú y tu mentor - esta vez Jason pudo eludir el bastonazo. 

-Ducra, pero ahora que puedo hacer, no puedo ayudar, ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mí mismo - Jason la contradijo. 

-Por eso estas en las aguas de All-Souls, te enseñaré a materalizarte, en los momentos necesarios, no puedes hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ni tampoco alejarse demasiado tiempo de All-Caste, encuanto te materializas tu cuerpo queda completamente sin vida, el hilo que te conecta a tu cuerpo físico se debilita, si no regresas de nuevo al limbo morirás. Tampoco puede permanecer eternamente en el limbo, tendrás que regresar por periodos a tu cuerpo para evitar que falle más. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez puedas recuperar un poco de tu salud. - concluye la anciana. 

-¿tenemos tiempo para entrenamiento? - preguntó Jason sorprendido. 

-No mucho - nego Ducra - sólo unos minutos en la tierra de los vivos, unos cuantos días en el limbo.

Jason no podía permitir que Trigon y los untitled dominaran el mundo, eso sería el fin de todo, su antigua familia, Artemis, Biz no se merecían eso. - Entonces hagámoslo - decidió con firmeza.

-Espero que estés listo para lo que viene - advirtió la anciana, eso puso nervioso a Jason, sospechaba que iba a arrepentirse de eso, ya su entrenamiento con ella había sido dura durante su época en All-Caste y la anciana no daba advertencias vacías. Jason se armó de valor y la siguió adentrándose en una neblina espesa. 

Artemis paso entre los monjes de All-Caste se dirigió junto con Biz a las sagradas y prohibidas montañas donde los manantiales se originan, a unos pasos estaba Essence cuidando una fosa, cuando Artemis se acercó lo suficiente miró el cuerpo maltratado de Jason dentro del agua, ella se apresuró para sacarlo. - No te atrevas - Essence amenazó apuntando al pecho de la Amazona. Artemis mostró los dientes amenazante - si lo retiras de las aguas sagradas es posible que no sobreviva más allá de unos segundos. - Artemis retrocedió, solo se sentó a un lado para contemplar al hombre por el que su corazón latía, Jason se le había metido por debajo de la piel dejando una gran huella en ella.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tardara en curarse? - en cambio ella pregunto preocupada y dócil.

Essence bajo la espada y la enfundó - Eso depende totalmente de él.

Artemis la miro confundida -¿Acaso estas aguas no son curativas?

Essence negó con la cabeza sutilmente - Estas aguas solo preservan el alma conectada al cuerpo, no curan. No es como el pozo de Lázaro - explicó -, Jason nunca estaría de acuerdo con volverse a sumergir en las aguas de la locura verde. Contaminan su alma, ellas se alimentan de almas piadosas, entre más tenga un alma el don de la piedad y justicia, los demonios del pozo van hacia ella para destruirla. 

-MIerda - murmura Artemis.

-Rojo él ¿estará bien? - pregunta Bizarro, Artemis se había olvidado por un momento de él. Ella tomó suavemente la mano del imperfecto clon, en un intento de tranquilizarlo hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír -Eventualmente lo hará. - prometio. 

Essence miró con discreción a la mujer, con sutileza negó su afirmación, solo un movimiento de cabeza, las heridas de Jason eran demasiadas y muy graves, el ataque de Dick había dado en órganos vitales. Essence dudaba que la vida Jason se prolongará más allá de una semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sean tímidos, comenten. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.  
> Nose si Jason tendrá como pareja a Essence, Artemis o será alguien nuevo. Estoy abierta a sugerencias.  
> Mil gracias a todos por leer, cometarios y darle su amor a este trabajo. Me despido como siempre les deseo abundancia, salud y tengan excelentes lecturas.


	9. Reeducando a Jason

Jason nunca pensó que el entrenamiento en el limbo sin su cuerpo físico fuera tan extenuante, tuvo que aprender a materializarse lo suficiente para que su cuerpo se uniera con su alma haciéndose cambiando su forma etérea a sólida, pero sin que la materialización fuera completa para causarle dolor o empezar a sangrar. Era una técnica peligrosa, por que de morir no solo sería su cuerpo, su propia alma estaba en riesgo, configurar las All-Blades era en extremo doloroso e intenso, lo hacia perderse en el fuego de las espadas, una vez casi estuvo a punto de incendiarse por completo, agradeció que su cuerpo se encontrara en agua.

Todo era como aprender de nuevo, el controlar su energia, su espíritu y lo más difícil su temperamento, el invocar las espadas que se alimentaban de su alma lo agotaba si estaba en un estado descontrolado, las llamas podían apagarse o lo peor lanzar rafagas de llamas sin control alguno.

-De nuevo niño, esta vez calla tus pensamientos, serena tu espíritu - ordenó Ducra mirándolo desde una roca mientras invoca sombras y formas que se dirigen hacia Jason para atacarlo.

Jason suspira, intenta callar sus pensamientos, mente en blanco, no siente frio, calor, odio, amor, furia o regocijo. Funciona, ahora el ataque es preciso, letal cuando tiene que serlo, defensivo y contenido cuando se requiere. Jason empieza a sentirse confiado, pero es muy pronto, su entorno se oscurece, la cacofonía de una risa demente llega a sus oídos. Jason se tensa, sujeta las espadas con demasiada fuerza hasta que los nudillos quedan blancos, el destello de una barra de metal se hace presente, un rostro pálido con una sonrisa decorada de rojo aparece en su visión. Puede sentirse hiperventilar,las espadas se apagan y encienden sin control, el dolor fantasma de su cuerpo maltratado empieza a hacerse presente, sus piernas pierden el control y cae como un muñeco de trapo, su espalda arde, su abdomen empieza a picar donde la daga penetró su tierna carne.

-Concentrate muchacho, no pierdas el control - ordena Ducra, pero Jason no puede obedecer, la ira, el pánico del que está siendo presa no le permite concentrarse, sus piernas no funcionan, Jason está arrastrándose por el frío y rocoso suelo en un intento por alejarse de la fantasmal figura del hombre que tanto daño le ha hecho, se siente indefenso ante el monstruo de sus pesadillas, su cuerpo no responde, apenas puede moverse. La palanca se levanta "Tu eres mio" afirma el espectro "eres mi creación, soy como un dios y te moldeare a mi imagen y semejanza". El pánico sube a su garganta, siente la bilis ir y venir de su garganta a sus entrañas, Jason levanta las manos para protegerse - NOOOOOOOOOO.- cierra los ojos con fuerza preparándose para lo inevitable, pero nada llega.

-Abre los ojos inútil muchacho - en cambio un golpe a su cabeza llega, el tipo de golpe que suele darle Ducra. Jason abre los ojos, está completamente enroscado en sí mismo, lentamente empieza a cobrar compostura volviendo a su forma etérea. -, continuas permitiendo que tus emociones te gobiernen, no has aprendido nada - la anciana lo reta de nuevo. - Descansa mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo.

Durante tres días el entrenamiento se llevó a cabo, podría decirse que lo logró mediocremente, pero no disponían de más tiempo, Jason camino hacia la _Chamber_ of the All, se materializó lo suficiente para que sus compañeros pudieran verlo. Artemis corrió hacia él - Jason estas aqui - pero cuando intento tocarlo solo lo atravesó -, pero...

Lo siento princesa, solo en espíritu por el momento. - explicó Jason con una mirada triste.

Fantasma, Rojo él - Biz pasaba las manos atravesando a Jason.

-Tranquilo grandote me haces cosquillas - dijo juguetonamente, adoraba la inocencia de ese grandote.

Todos necesitamos ponernos en camino - replico Essence con voz autoritaria, todos se movieron a la cámara, era momento de enfrentar a los demonios. 


	10. Guerra!

**4 horas antes.**

_"Como que el cuerpo no estaba cuando llegaste" chillo el Joker._

_"Tu inutil Dickyboy se largo antes de que yo entrara, alguien se lo llevó" grito Punchline "casi fui arrestada de regreso"_

_"¡Oh! es agradable tenerte en casa, no te preocupes por el cuerpo de Hood, no hay problema. Lo importante es que tenemos salud" se burló el Joker ._

_"Se te olvida algo, primero tienes que matar a Batman para que puedas reclamarlo. Eso sin mencionar que tu fuiste quien perdiste a Dick" rebatió de regreso Punchline._

_"Eres encantadora, sin duda, pero se te olvida que las bromas las hago YO" advirtió el Joker._

_Uno de sus asociados entró corriendo "Señor Joker, señor Joker" interrumpió nervioso._

_"Dime Jaime" el Joker decidió ignorar a Punchline._

_"¿Quién es Jaime?" pregunto confundido el joven._

_"No importa, algún tipo que asesine hoy seguramente" el Joker sacudió la manos._

_"Um, señor Randolph informó que hay movimiento sospechoso en el cementerio Wayne" informó tímidamente el hombre._

_Los ojos del Joker brillaron, eran buenas noticias "Le daremos a Tony un ascenso por esa formidable noticia. A diferencia de otros que no saben cómo conseguir un cuerpo" chillo el Joker, al final le dio una mirada mordaz a Punchline._

_"¿Quien es Tony?" preguntó el hombre, pero la respuesta llegó en forma de una bala. "Demasiadas preguntas" dijo el Joker después de dispararle. Punchline se estremeció un poco cuando el disparo retumbó haciendo caer al hombre con ojos sorprendidos en su propio charco de sangre, el Joker se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla "Querida es el momento, pon el plan en marcha, ha llegado la hora de desatar el infierno, el murciélago morirá hoy._

Una tumba vieja, ahora por tercera vez excavada, la lápida perteneciente a un niño que murió defendiendo a alguien que pensó inocente, la tumba que escarbo el niño con sus propias manos para abrirse camino a un mundo que lo rechazaría con crueldad. Cuatro personas alrededor de ella, era noche para un entierro, pero Bruce seguro quería mantener la muerte de Jason en secreto hasta cambiar el testamento. Posiblemente Dickyboy habia recordado los planes del Joker, la firma en el documento cediendo los derechos de su herencia al mismo Joker. 

Los hombres del Joker se alistaron, con la nueva tecnología robada era fácil derrumbar los muros de la mansión y entrar con todo el ejército de los payasos dirigidos por el Joker.

Así lo hicieron, entraron dos batimoviles los ultimos que quedaban al Joker, tomaron a los presentes por sorpresa, primero los gasearon con la toxin para luego arrollar a los indefensos presentes, el Joker salió del vehículo para verificar los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, había una cabeza debajo de sus pies, lo que era extraño era la falta de sangre, el Joker se inclinó para tomarla, entonces lo supo, el cazador estaba siendo casado. Por primera vez Batman cambió a una táctica completamente diferente.

Un sonido eléctrico atrajo su atención, sus secuaces gritaban dentro de los vehículos, de alguna forma los batimoviles estaban envueltos en un corriente eléctrica. Sintió una presencia que aterrizó cerca de él, giró rápidamente - El juego terminó Joker - el murciélago estaba frente a él. El Joker arrojó la cabeza de madera al murciélago rabioso. La pelea inicio.

**4 horas antes.**

El resto del Batclan se encuentra reunido en la azotea, Batman mira hacia el horizonte, Catwoman había logrado eliminar la mayor parte de las pruebas, pero los activos siguen congelados, Wayne Enterprise ya no pertenece a Batman, Manion Wayne tampoco, solo le dieron la cortesía a Bruce Wayne de conservar la propiedad en lo que el litigio llegaba a un fallo, todo había sido comprada por su enemigo el Designer, lograron hacerse de algunas prototipos, trajes y vehículos saqueando D+I antes de cerrar herméticamente por completo el sótano y eliminar los elevadores para que nadie llegara a D+I. La buena noticia es que Bruce Wayne ya no sería arrestado, por el momento. 

Por otro lado Ivy y Harley se habían retirado del grupo, debido a la intervencion de Batgirl y a la negativa de Batman de matar al payaso. Gotham estaba en completo caos, un nuevo vigilante estaba siendo apoyado por los ciudadanos de las zonas más conflictivas de Gotham, "El Clownhunter había regresado de los muertos" solo que el traje era diferente, ahora no contaba con la tecnología del Designer le había ofrecido. Batman lo había encontrado amenazando a Harley parado cerca de varios cuerpos de los secuaces del Joker armado con tan solo un bat y un batarang amarrado en este. Antes de desaparecer Harley le hizo saber que el chico era el antiguo Clownhunter, Hood se encargó de salvarlo y fingir la muerte del muchacho para darle una ventaja.

_"fue Hood quien te dio el dispositivo para encontrar al Designer, fue Hood quien traicionó al Designer" Harley le dio la información a gritos furiosa, una vez que Batman evitó que ambos se liaran a golpes y llevó a Harley a la cueva._

_"¿Hood está vivo entonces?" preguntó esperanzado._

_"No lo se, como se supone que lo sepa" ladro Harley_

_La esperanza quedó en el pecho de Bruce, tal vez no era tarde, tal vez estaba en algún lado de la ciudad curando sus heridas. Batman intento averiguar dónde se encontraba dicho cuartel, pero nadie sabía. Con esto Harley se retiró._

Batman giro hacia el grupo - Ya saben lo que hay que hacerse. - recordándoles el plan, los murciélagos se dividirán por toda la ciudad para proteger a los ciudadanos, Batman colocaria las migajas para que el Joker las picoteara, era momento de dar un giro impredecible. - Wing, Dake, Batgirl preparen sus camuflajes es hora del show. - Batman entrecerró los ojos dando la última mirada a la ciudad y se encaminó al cementerio Wayne, era momento de alistar todo, un animal es más peligroso cuando se encuentra en su madriguera, aunque esté acorralado y herido, esa era la lección que el Joker iba a aprender hoy, no más jugar a la defensiva, de atacar. En su mente también estaba encontrar a Jason, ubicar al misterioso hombre y encontrar a quien seguro era Ma Gunn, Batman sabía que ella y Jason se había frecuentado cuando escudriño los videos buscandolo cuando Roy murió, la mujer sería fácil de hallar.

Chamber of All.

Jason se había materializado por completo luchando con los demonios, ha ido por a detener a Trigon, logro lanzarlo por una puerta y cerrarla, Artemis cuando podía ayudaba a ambos, los malditos demonios cobraban demasiada fuerza, en un momento perdió a Bizarro de vista.

-Necesitamos destruir los obeliscos - grita Essence, la cámara no solo guarda recuerdos, sino que es un portal de todo, presente pasado, otros mundos.

-La puerta está cediendo- advierte S'aru, la puerta es la contiene la dimensión demoníaca más grande, directa al infierno. Donde Bizarro entró para detener a Trigon. Todos se mueven, la puerta se agrieta, la Chamber of All empieza a desmoronarse. Si esta se destruye será el fin de todo.

**Metropolis**

Los Kent salen de un restaurante, Clark toma la mano de Lois, Jon camina alegremente a pocos metros de ellos. Lois se detiene.-¿Estas bien? - pregunta Clark, pero antes de que exista una respuesta la tierra tiembla bajo sus pies. La pareja queda quieta un segundo, Lois extiende su mano para que Jon la tome, otro movimiento del subsuelo se hace sentir solo que este es mas violento.

**Nanda Parbat**

-Protejanse, salgan todos, el castillo no es seguro - ordena Talia corriendo hacia los aposentos de su padre, derrapa una vez más ante el algo que parece ser un terremoto intermitente. Ella se incorpora, se sujeta de una barandilla, pero otra sacudida llega, su espalda se dobla hacia atrás, se sujeta con fuerza de la barandilla pero no puede estabilizarse. Siente una mano que la lanza hacia delante. - Padre - jadea.

-Vamos al avión - ordena Ra que camina a pasos firmes - Algo está pasando en el Himalaya - asegura Ra apresurandose para llegar a la salida suroeste.

-All-Caste - exclama Talia, otra sacudida llega haciendo que padre e hija detengan su avance. 

-Estoy seguro - afirma Ra, toma de la muñeca a Talia y la hace apresurarse junto a tiempo para evitar que parte de una columna la derribe. 

**Gotham**

Batman está teniendo el dulce baile con el Joker, el payaso no es nada fácil y menos con los nuevos juguetes de Batman, ahora Batman no es el único que ha protegido su cuerpo, el Joker lleva abajo de la ropa un traje robado de Wayne Enterprise, también un arma que lanza ondas sónicas expansivas no lo ha hecho fácil. El Joker apunta, Batman se encuentra aturdido en el pasto, el arma sónica lo tomó por sorpresa.

El Joker apunta, es su momento, suelta unas bromas insípidas y crueles alistándose a disparar. Una fuerte sacudida lo saca de balance. -Ooooh - se queja, luego viene otra más, el Joker chilla cuando el angel de la tumba de Jason le cae encima, el ángel y el Joker quedan atrapados en la tumba vacía de Jason, como un tipo de justicia poética, el asesino queda dentro de la tumba de su víctima. Batman lanza un gas adormecedor antes de intentar sacarlo.

El suelo de Gotham ha estado sacudiendo por lapsos, Batman ya tiene al Joker maniatado y listo para la justicia, tiene que enviarlo lo antes posible e indagar qué está pasando.- Lo tengo - informa por el comunicador.

-Ya estamos llegando - avisa Batgirl quien viene acompañada de Batwing, Signar y Spoiler. No tardan mucho en reunirse, se organizan para sacar a los secuaces del Joker y ocultar los vehículos antes de que llegue la policía. Aunque tengan ya al Joker la ciudad sigue en caos, Punchline todavía está libre dirigiendo a los hombres del Joker, hay villanos todavía sueltos por toda Gotham aprovechando el revuelo que el Joker ocasionó y para amenizar las cosas ahora la naturaleza no está cooperando con los temblores. 

-Batgirl encargate- pide Batman para la entrega de los criminales

-B ¿A donde te diriges? - le grita a Batman, pero como siempre no hay respuesta.

Batman llega a la cueva, los murciélagos están visiblemente alterados revolotean por todos lados. Enciende la computadora, localiza el epicentro, no es lo que Batman esperaba, un villano haciendo de las suyas, un disturbio natural. No es algo más, el epicentro se encuentra muy lejos en el Himalaya. Batman aprieta un botón, los canales se abren, otra sacudida llega, algunas pequeñas rocas se desprenden. - Jordan - gruñe cuando la comunicación de Watchtower se abre.

-Batman - saluda el linterna. 

\- ¿Que informe tienen de los temblores que están sacudiendo Gotham y otras ciudades? - exige con su tono habitual. 

\- Estamos en eso, no sabemos la causa todavía, Kyle está en este momento en el Himalaya buscando la causa, ha pedido que Zatanna y Constantine se reúnan con él, hay algo que le impide localizar el lugar exacto, tal vez magia. - Hal levanta los hombros en la última oración. 

-Voy en camino - informa Batman.

-No es necesario Superman se - la comunicacion es cortada por el propio Batman, no le interesa que más tenga que decir Jodar si no tiene la solución o información útil, con el payaso encerrado, Batman necesita ir al siguiente punto para evitar que la ciudad sufra más de lo que ha sufrido desde la llegada de Thomas Wayne, poniendo a Bane como el gobernador de la ciudad. 


	11. La Cámara del Todo

La maldita puerta se había abierto, Jason salto al vacío sin ningún daño gracias a que había tomado su forma incorpórea, Artemis y Jason se asomaron para ser testigos de la batalla que Bizarro estaba dando contra Trigon -B - gritó Jason.

-Rojo - respondió B -atrapar debes al demonio - Bizarro daba algunos golpes, otros eran recibidos. 

Jason tomó su forma corpórea, invoco a las All-Blades, decidido avanzó a introducirse a la cámara, pero una mano se lo impidió, Artemis lo detuvo había una mirada de determinación en ella - Solo estorbaras si entras, honrar su sacrificio - la guerrera era una mujer dura, sabía cuando sacrificarse y cuando dejar que otros lo hicieran. Todo estaba en juego. 

Jason se desinflo pero accedió. El grupo se lanzó entre demonios para cerrar los muros de la puerta, S'aru lanzo un tipo de conjuro para que los muros pudieran moverse y estos fueran cerrados. Las realidades y los universos se estaban mezclando de forma peligrosa, Artemis, Essence, Jason y S'aru empezaron a mover los muros, pero era difícil por que constantemente eran interrumpidos por los demonios, Jason estaba a punto de ser herido cuando un flecha derribo a uno de ellos, su corazón se disparó al ver a su amigo Roy - Arsenal - jadeo con los ojos picándole las lágrimas. 

-Jaybird que demonios es ese nuevo atuendo y cuando decidiste cambiar de vestuario. ¿Por que si es acaso una pasarela amigo me hubieras avisado?- Jason por un momento se olvidó, abrazo a su amigo con fuerza - Uhm eso fue bastante emotivo. ABAJO HOOD- Roy lanzó un par de flechas.

-¿Que demonios Arsenal?¿Por que te detienes a abrazar gente idiota?- un Hood con el símbolo del murciélago dio unos cuantos disparos, luego se vio confundido -uh ¿por que ese tipo se parece a mí?

Starfire bajo curiosa sin dejar de atacar - Los tiempos y los universos se están mezclando, no tengo tiempo de explicarme a mi mismo, pero creeme, Trigon está escarbando su salida por la cámara. - explicó el Jason del presente mientras combatían con las abominaciones. 

\- ¡Uh! eso explica por que llevo una camisa en vez de una decente armadura. - El antiguo Jason miró confundido la falta de protección y el nuevo emblema en el pecho, había una ausencia del murciélago en su pecho, eso le dio una mala espina. Pero había trabajo que hacer y un demonio malo que detener, las preguntas podrían esperar. - Bonito equipo el tuyo - Jason del pasado miraba no muy discretamente el trasero de Artemis.

-Pff. Increíble que fuera tan idiota mi yo no tan distante, yo pasado.- Jason del presente sonrió -pero no tienes ni la menor idea amigo - ambos seguían danzando con los demonios.

Jason del pasado abrió los ojos sorprendidos detrás de su máscara - Hombre afortunado que soy. - buffo con gran satisfacción. 

-Mierda Jason, mueve tu culo, cualquiera de los dos, necesitamos cerrar la puerta del infierno - exigió Artemis.

-Un poco mandona - señalo el Jason más joven.

-No sabes ni la mitad - Jason del presente iba a dirigirse a la puerta cuando el Jason más joven decidió ir a reconocer su futuro terreno, provocando que el Jason del presente pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Mientras el otro Jason se encargaba de la puerta junto con Artemis y Essence, Jason del presente estaban espalda con espalda con Arsenal, mientras Jason del pasado ayudaba a cerrar la puerta - Roy - gruño Jason.

**Mientras no tan lejos.**

Superman, Kyle, Constantine y Raven ya se encontraban en el lugar cuando Batman aterrizó el Batplane, Raven lucia pálida y debilitada. Constantine a su lado tenía la gema flotando por su manos en un intento de localizar a Trigon.

-¿Que ha pasado? - Batman se acercó al grupo.

-Trigon - suspiro Superman - Raven estaba en una batalla cuando Circe le lanzó un hechizo, ella perdió el control de su padre y ahora está intentando llegar a nuestro mundo.

-Eso explica los temblores - dedujo Batman. - ¿Tenemos un aproximado? - da una breve mirada al lugar desolado con clima inclemente la nieve perpetua yacía bajo sus pies, las ventiscas eran fuertes y la nieve golpeaba la piel expuesta, Batman se vio obligado a cubrir el rostro con su capa.

-Sabemos que estamos cerca, pero solo damos vueltas, es como si estuviera escondido en algún lugar - Superman recorría la vista con su supervisión incapaz de ver nada.

-All-Caste - dedujo el detective, sabía del lugar y que tenía una entrada secreta que solo los merecedores podían acceder o a quienes se les brindaba la invitación. Había una leyenda de un elegido, que los monjes esperaban con fervor, dicho hombre sería capaz de derrotar al gran mal trayendo el equilibrio a la tierra, se decía que llegaría en una época de peor caos, tomaría la fuerza del fénix y derrotaría a las amenazas que se le presentarán. Tambien sabia que Jaso había estado en el lugar, gracias a las All-Blades que según Batman, Jason había robado. No tenía idea que las All-Blades eligen a su dueño y son el arma del elegido algo parecido a los anillos de los linternas, solo que las All-Blades solo tienen a un dueño al que esperan reencarnación, tras reencarnación, no son transferibles y el elegido debe ser digno de portarlas.

\- No es donde Jason robo las espadas. - Clark frunció el ceño,- tal vez el pueda dirigirnos. 

Batman se puso tenso ante la mención, Clark pudo darse cuenta debido al cambio de latidos de su amigo, algo estaba mal. Tal vez volvieron a reñir - No esta disponible por el momento - en cambio decidió solo negarlo sin mayor explicación.

Una sacudida volvió a retumbar en las montañas - Bruce no es momento de anteponer tu orgullo - lo reto Clark, había cosas más importantes que sus continuas peleas, sabía que Jason era difícil, pero siempre anteponía la vida de inocentes ante cualquier cosa, incluyendo su vida.

-No se donde está - confeso Batman incorporándose después de haber caído al suelo. Clark escucho la tristeza de en los latidos de su amigo. Entonces eso era realmente malo.

-Por acá - gritó Constantine tomando ya camino hacia el lugar, Raven se sujetaba del hombre, estaba débil, Batman se adelantó para ayudar, él solo la cargo con la mayor facilidad, como si pesara lo que pesa una pluma. - Te tengo - dijo con su voz de barítono. 

  


**En la** **cámara**

-Puedes por favor no ir - Un golpe en su hombro lo interrumpió, Jason del presente miro a S'aru quien negaba con la cabeza, -Lo que pase en este lugar, no deberá cambiar el futuro, ellos olvidarán este momento al pasar por esa puerta. - entonces entendió que solo generaría preocupación a Roy y no evitara su muerte.

-¿De que habla? - pregunto Roy, Jason solo suspiro - Nada, solo que fallaste por un número en ganar la loteria.

Roy lo miro confundido, ambos envueltos en la batalla aun - Yo no compro billetes de lotería - afirmó Roy.

Jason solo suspiro y continuó luchando antes de unirse de nuevo al grupo para cerrar la puerta. Jason y Artemis echaron la última miranda, Bizarro tenía contenido por completo a Trigon - quedaré yo aquí - confirmó Bizarro - Rojo él, Roja ella, gracias. Biz soy gracias a Artemis y Jason. - La pareja trago el nudo y de golpe cerraron la puerta.

La camara dejo de caerse a pedazos, S'aru se sintió culpable por haber sido engañado, en un viaje que hizo, una misteriosa mujer le regalo un artefacto mágico a cambio de que borrara de ella un recuerdo, nunca se dio a la tarea de investigar a fondo el regalo, S'aru condiosos solo se retiro feliz por tener un hermoso rubí mágico y un recuerdo extra que coleccionar. Jason se acerco a él, -Está bien S'aru, esta vida no es solo de cagarla, es de levantarte y seguir adelante.

S'aru suspiro derrotado - por esa puerta podrán volver a su tiempo- señalo a equipo original de outlaws.

-Vamos, estamos contra reloj - Jason joven se dirigió a la puerta.

-Roy tienes un segundo - Jason del presente le llamó. 

-Claro Jaybird del futuro - Roy se acercó a Jason alegre. Artemis miró a Jason desde lejos con compasión, no podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, la pérdida de Bizarro, el no poder evitar que su amigo muriera. 

Jason le dio la gorra - Olvidas esto - Roy tomó la gorra, luego Jason lo abrazo - No vayas al Santuario - murmuró en su oído - busca ayuda en otro lado, no al santuario. - Jason rompió el abrazo - Fue bueno verte - dijo en voz alta. 

Roy conocía a Jason, aunque fuera del futuro sabía leerlo al igual que Jason a él, las palabras fueron confidenciales, así que siguió le juego - Nos veremos en futuro - Roy sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta.

Artemis se acercó a Jason - ¿Estás bien? - ella le dio un abrazo lateral.

\- No, pero lo estar - Jason no terminó cuando sus piernas cedieron, Artemis logró sujetarlo antes de que se desintegrara por completo.

-Fue demasiado para él - declaró Essence - su cuerpo, necesitamos llegar a su cuerpo.

**A unos metros de la entrada de All-Caste.**

Ha terminado - musito Raven - alguien lo detuvo. - luego ella se desmayó en los brazos de Batman.

-Confirma - Batman se dirigió a Constantine.

-La energía de Trigon ha desaparecido, sin embargo, no está más cautivo en la gema - esas eran malas noticias, los tres hombres se miraron.

-Clark encargate de reunir a Zatanna, J'onn J'onzz - Batman le pasaba a Raven a Superman - Yo tengo que regresar, las cosas no han terminado en Gotham. - Con esto Batman se retiro de nuevo a Gotham, la principal contingencia había acabado, pero quedaba mucho por arreglar.


	12. Entre Ric y Dick

Era increíble que todo hubiera acabado casi tan rápido como inicio, Dick dejaba que el agua lamiera su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, como si el agua arrastrara toda la confusión de días pasados y renovará al viejo Dick. Se enjabono por segunda vez, lento y relajado, sus músculos esculpidos parecían disfrutar del agua caliente. Pasó unos pocos minutos cuando Dick renuente salió de la regadera, no quería volverse una pasa arrugada. Se cambio rápidamente y subió a la mansión - Te llevo un tiempo - Dick sonrió antes de dar un giro ágil y relajado. Ahí la encontró, hermosa con esos ojos azules y su cabello de fuego.

Se arrojó al sofa a un lado de ella apoyando los brazos en el respaldo del sofá - Gracias - dijo de forma encantadora. Barbara lo miro, sonrió y con elegancia dejó la taza de té en la mesita del centro. Ella inclinó la cabeza regalándole una mirada seductora, su cabello se deslizó por sus hombros. -¿Por qué?

Dick tomó una de sus manos, la piel de Barbara era suave, a pesar de que mantenía algunos cayos en sus palmas, pero eso no le molestaba a Dick - Por todo, me salvaste.- los ojos de Dick brillaban junto con esa sonrisa, demonios ese hombre era tan hermoso, tan seductor y carismático. 

-Fue un trabajo en conjunto - ella negó llevarse todo el crédito, desvió la mirada del hombre del que estaba eternamente enamorada como una estúpida colegiala. 

-Pero fuiste tu quien recuperaste el cristal, quien se arriesgo cuando yo..- los recuerdos de su vida con el Joker estaban confusos, los de Ric otro tanto, era un gigantesco rompecabezas para armar, sin saber que era real y cuáles habían sido incrustados en su memoria falsamente. -Todo es muy confuso - resoplo Dick, mordió su mejilla interna antes de encarar a Barbara.-Barb y si lastime a alguien durante ese periodo, todo es tan confuso.

Barbara sintió un escalofríos recorrer su piel causando que se erizara, no podía decirle lo de Jason, aún no tenían un cuerpo y si así fuera, era demasiado pronto. - Rick, Dick - ella corrigió, ella tomó con gentileza la barbilla de Dick e hizo que la mirara - , entiende algo, lo que sucedió estaba fuera de tu control, lo que hubiera pasado en esos días no fue culpa tuya, el Joker te tenia controlado.

-Pero aun así fui yo - suspiro Dick - debí luchar más - las líneas de su rostro se endurecieron. Odiaba haber sido tan débil, tan manipulable.

-No Dick, entiende, te dispararon, tenias una lesión en tu cerebro luego los Búhos intentaron manipularte. El Joker solo fue el punto de quiebre. ¡No te atrevas a adjudicar responsabilidades que no te corresponden Richard John Grayson, me escuchas!- Barbara hizo hincapié en cad palabra de la última oración.

-Sabes todo esto me hace preguntarme, hasta qué punto Jason tuvo que luchar con él pozo.- Dick miro a su alrededor - Por cierto no he visto a Jay ni a Alfred. Tampoco a Damian por el lugar. - Los ojos de Barbara se agrandaron de forma notable, eso no pasó por alto para Dick - ¿Barbara que ha pasado? por favor no me mientas. 

-Dick, no lo recuerdas, pero Alfred murió a manos de Bane - le recordó preocupada.

Dick se levantó de un golpe - No, no, no puede ser verdad - las manos de Dick se cerraron en un puño duramente apretado y tembloroso. Barbara lo tomó de una de sus puños con ambas manos, -lo siento Dick - Dick cubrió su boca con una de sus manos en un intento de socavar sus sollozos. Barbara se incorporó y lo abrazo, Dick escondió su rostro en la unión del cuello y lloró, murmura cosas inaudibles entre los sollozos. Duro un largo tiempo antes de calmarse.

Dick se separo de la calidez del cuerpo de Barbara para limpiar sus desastre de llanto - Lo siento, Barb Damian y Jason, no me digas.- Barbara lo apaciguó con un momento de su mano - No hemos sabido de Jason después de que salió de Gotham cuando el homenaje de Alfred. Damian - suspiro - tuvo un desacuerdo con Bruce, más bien con Batman, él ha dejado de ser Robin.

-Santa mierda - Dick pasó su mano por la cara. -¿Que paso?

-Dick no creo que sea el momento de abrumarte, necesitas descansar. Acabas de regresar a nosotros.- sugirió Barbara, Dick sabía que no iba a sacarle nada a esa mujer.

Dick asintió - Tiene razón, me siento agotado - realmente la noticia de Alfred lo había dejado cansado, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado, se acercó a Barbara y beso dulcemente su mejilla. -Es raro, pero siento como si te hubiera extrañado. - el corazon de Barbara dio un vuelco, ambos se miraron en silencio antes de aproximarse uno al otro y probar sus labios. El dolor junto con la lujuria se hizo cargo, sin darse cuenta ambos se había arrastrado entre besos y carias al cuarto de Dick, ambos arrancaron sus ropas en cuanto pasaron la puerta de la habitacion, Dick dio una patada para cerrarla sin quitar las manos de la blusa blanca que le estorbaba para llegar a la piel de Barbara, ella mientras le quitaba el cinturón.

Todo rápido, apasionado, nunca se detuvieron a pensar cuando se dieron cuenta los dos estaban desnudos en la cama, Dick cabalgando las montañas de Barbara y ella aferrándose a la espalda de él como si su vida dependiera de ello. El cuarto se llenó de las respiraciones pesadas de ambos, sonidos sexuales llenaron la habitacion, sus cuerpos sudados bailaban la danza del deseo en un pleno entendimiento como de los amantes que conocen cada pulgada, cada zona sensible para hacer explotar al otro. Con un gemido áspero Dick por fin llegó derramando su semilla dentro de Barbara, se sintió tan bien, el recordar como era tenerlo dentro de ella que no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Dick se derrumbó deshuesado en ella. Débilmente se quitó de ella, el día lo había dejado exhausto que durmió de inmediato.

-Mierda - pensó Barbara para ella misma, se deslizó con cuidado fuera de las sábanas, le hubiera gustado disfrutar mas la bruma del post coito pero no quería encarar este gran error que había cometido. Salido del lugar como un ladrón escapa de un robo, cautelosa y en silencio, tomó su moto de la cueva y salió. Quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared, ella ya tenia una relacion con otra persona, Dick estaba con Bea o tal vez no más cuando ella los vio besándose y ahora solo decidió hundirse más en su estupidez acostándose con Dick Grayson. No pensó, ese fue el problema, se dejó llevar por la intensidad del momento, el recuperarlo, el sobrevivir otro día a una batalla contra el Joker, enfrentar la posibilidad del asesinato de Jason en manos de Dick. Todo fue tan vertiginoso que no tuvo tiempo de poner su cabeza fría sobre las emociones.

Esa noche Dick tuvo un sueño profundo por el agotamiento, pero sus sueños no fueron amables, soñó enfrentarse con sus hermanos, herir a Damian, ir por Tim, lastimar a Jason ante la mirada rota de Damian.


	13. El fin de los Outlaws

Cuando llegaron al cuerpo de Jason el agua estaba pintada de rojo - Necesitamos remendar las heridas - Essence empezó a mover a los monjes. Fueron horas de angustia para Artemis, la guerrera tragó sus lágrimas, el llorar no soluciona nada, no le devolverá a Jason la salud. Cuando el cuerpo de Jason logró estabilizarse fue introducido al agua de nuevo.

Artemis caminaba en soledad por las cascadas de All-Caste, sumergida en sus pensamientos - Art - su corazón latió tan fuerte que sintió que se le salia del pecho.

-Jason - ella corrió hacia el, esta vez no lo atravesó ella no pudo más sollozo en su hombro. Jason tomó la barbilla de la hermosa mujer con ternura - No derrames tus lagrimas princesa, no tenemos mucho tiempo 

\- Jason puedes lograrlo - dijo ella con firmeza, sus ojos eran valientes a pesar de las lágrimas.

-Art, aun que sobreviva mi cuerpo está demasiado destrozado - Jason reconoció su propia penosa situación. - No puedo ofrecer a nadie mucho, solo soy una carga difícil de llevar, no quiero que seas tu quien la lleve, te amo demasiado para hacerte eso.

Artemis sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza negándose ante esa idea-No te atrevas Jason, no te atrevas a despedirme - Artemis lanzó un puñetazo al hombro de Jason pero lo traspasó.

-Art escuchame princesa, hubiera querido gastar mi vida, el tiempo que durara lo nuestro, no deseaba que esto fuera solo una noche. Quería darte tantas cosas para retenerte, pero no es posible.- Jason quería que se quedara, que esperara hasta que su fuerza se restaurara un poco más y estar juntos, pero no podía ofrecerle más que pocas noches furtivas, eso no era una vida, era más parecido a morir lentamente. No quería eso para ella.

-Jason te amo - sollozó Artemis con lágrimas cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, era frustrante no poder abrazarlo, sentirlo, ser consolada con un abrazo.

-Necesito que me dejes atrás, no puedo permitir que te hagas esto a ti misma. Necesito que seas feliz, ahora tu eres los Outlaws si deseas tomar el puesto. - Jason intento sonreir y lo hizo, pero sus ojos eran tristes.

+Eres un debilucho - arremetió ella.

-Lo se y tu eres mi fuerza, me niego a te veré marchitarte a mi lado y esperar que suceda lo ineludible, al final te irás al pasar el tiempo, tal vez un mes, un año y yo no tendré fuerzas, no como aun las tengo hoy querré aferrarme a ti con todo. Dolerá más. Tengo que dejarte ir y tu tienes que dejarme ir.- las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Jason. Deseaba tocar a esa mujer, abrazarla, reconfortarla, hacerle el amor una vez más- ,daría lo que fuera por una noche contigo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-No me dejes sola - suplico Artemis, su voz sonó tan rota que le quebro el corazon a Jason.

-No estas sola, Ma, los chicos, y tal vez algun dia pueda Bizarro regresar. Tus amazonas, tienes tanto por que vivir. Se que es duro y me duele, no quiero dejarte ir, no quiero verte sufrir, pero será peor si te quedas para los dos. Honra mi sacrificio - le recordó a ella como honro el sacrificio de Bizarro.

Artemis secó sus lágrimas, y asintió. Jason se acercó a ella por un momento logró materializarse y sello la promesa con un triste beso, por un momento ella sintió sus labios, su calor cuando abrió los ojos el ya no estaba, se había ido. Ella esa noche solo tomo sus cosas y salió sin un destino fijo. 

Jason desde el limbo la vio alejarse, su corazón se enfrió, el nudo en la garganta no le dejaba respirar, las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos derramando una a otra, dolia tanto que sentia que algo lo despedazaba desde dentro. Quería acurrucarse y llorar hasta que no quedara más lagrimas en sus ojos.Pero solo miro hasta que ella se perdió de su vista.

-Has madurado - le dijo Ducra.

-Ahora no - pidió con la voz rota, Ducra solo acaricio su brazo y lo dejo lamer sus heridas en soledad. 


	14. Crisálida de una memoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing tiene un encuentro fatal con Pucheline, como podrá seguir adelante Nightwing con lo que descubrió, con sus actos pasados.

Las calles de Gotham no han tenido un dia o noche tranquilas, Nightwing desea regresar a Blud a su ciudad, tomarse un tiempo para recuperarse, pero Gotham no se lo ha permitido, Barbara le confesó lo de su relación con Bea, tiene pocos recuerdos de ella, pero eso no le importa por el momento; lo que le quita el sueño son las pesadillas, la sangre fragmentos de su memoria que no quedó completa debido a la cuarteadura del cristal. Necesita respuestas, la noticia de Alfred lo golpeo fuerte, pero tambien esta la desaparición de Damian, nadie le dice mucho al respecto. Otro tema es Jason, Dick ha intentado localizarlo en sus viejos quemadores, pero el hombre no responde en ninguno, ni siquiera en el de emergencia. Recuerda vagamente que él y Bruce tuvieron un fuerte altercado cuando disparó al pingüino a quemarropa, lo extraño es que Cobblepot está vivo y perfectamente bien.

- _Situación Nightwing_ \- escucha por el comunicador a Batman, sacude los pensamientos y se enfoca en la misión. 

-Aun nada del lado Norte B - Han estado buscando a Punchline por tres días, ella está dirigiendo los vestigios debilitados de lo que quedó del ejército del Joker.

- _Nada en el lado de los muelles_ \- Reporta Drake.

Dick empieza a correr por los tejados, se lanza al aire como si hubiera nacido para volar, es elegante, aerodinámico, cada aterrizaje es hecho con gracia, cada vuelo emprendido es un deleite para la vista. Algo llama su atención, un edificio descolorido con apariencia de abandono, un recuerdo reprimido llega a su mente. Decide investigar, entra con sigilo a una ventana, se escurre entre las sombras. 

-Pero señora ya esperamos mucho por la paga - un hombre se queja dentro de un grupo de varios disfrazados de payasos.

-Acaso han olvidado que esto es más que dinero, es una causa. ¡Liberar a Gotham del régimen de los murciélagos no es suficiente! - la voz de Punchline se escucha por los altavoces, hay varias pantallas que proyectan la imagen de la mujer, ella se ve exaltada. Murmullos inician en el lugar, aspavientos de inconformidad. Los hombres empiezan a retirarse en bandada inconformes.

-Esperen solo estamos esperando unos arreglos para sus pagos - ella cambia de actitud.

-Olvidalo Punchline, no eres el Joker, ni siquiera te comparas a la antigua Harley - alguien grita de entre la multitud. Pucheline se ve realmente rabiada por la comparación.

-Tus planes son muy arriesgados, Twoface tiene mejor pago y menor riesgo - grita otro, solo un puñado de trece hombres se queda a su lado fieles a la mujer, fácilmente vencibles calcula Nightwing -la tengo estoy enviando su ubicación - anuncia Dick por el comunicador.

- _No entres solo_ \- advierte Batgirl - _te enviaré a los más cercanos a ti_. 

- _Estoy en camino_ \- informa Batwoman - _Drake viene también._

Nightwing se percata que los hombres empiezan a recolectar el equipo - Necesitamos terminar con la chica - ordena a los hombres. Dick gruñe - Voy a entrar, ellos están por marcharse. - Dick se lanza al ataque, hace caso omiso a la negativa de Batman en su comunicador.

-¿Es una fiesta privada o puedo conseguir un billete? - Nightwing sonríe de forma engreída jugando con sus palos de esgrima.

-Acaben con él - chilla Pucheline. Los hombres obedecen se lanzan contra Nightwing, pero no son rivales para el acróbata, gamberros entrenados por las calles no son rivales para alguien entrenado por el murciélago.

Punchline mira a los hombres en el suelo, Nightwing se acerca hacia ella, lo ha visto pelear, sabe que es un oponente imposible de derribar para ella. - Ríndete Punchline, no hay más que puedas hacer, no quiero lastimarte - advierte Nightwing en toda su gloria. Los ojos de Punchline se entre cierran saca un teléfono y lo conecta a la señal de las pantallas. - Creo que rechazare tu oferta - ella pone play, imagenes de Dickyboy atacando a los suyos, a Damian, el niño suplicando que reaccione, a Tim arrastrándolo por un tejado, el altercado con Red Hood en un almacén. Dick olvida a su objetivo, olvida respirar, no eran pesadillas, eran recuerdos reprimidos.

-No lo vez Nightwing, somos iguales, podemos hacer cosas grandiosas - ella levanta las manos ante su obra.

-No somos iguales, yo no soy un criminal, un asesino - gruñe Dick completamente con los músculos tensos, listo para atacarla, por obligarlo hacer esas atrocidades.

-Puedo demostrarte lo contrario - canturrea Punchline, oprime un botón y la imagen cambia a la vieja escuela de Ma Gunn. Dicky esta golpeando hasta la muerte a una mujer,

Dick la reconoce, ella es Duela, siente nauseas, su estomago protesta ante las imágenes. Otra imagen cambia cuando hay una toma de la espalda de Red Hood sosteniendo el cuerpo de Duela, esta sollozando, pidiendo perdon. Dicky lo ataca por la espalda, el puñal entra por el homoplato, el aullido grueso y áspero inunda el lugar, Hood deja caer el cuerpo de Duela, la mascara de Hood esta destrozado, parte de su dominio lo esta, cuando Dicky se lanza atacar se ve una toma del rostro de Robin está pálido con ojos grandes, las tomas son rápidas y desordenadas, Hood intenta evitar el ataque, pero la daga entra a su pecho, costado a gran velocidad, la sangre salpica, ahora Robin esta de rodillas con el rostro petrificado, Hood ha logrado tomar la muñeca de Dicky los ojos de Hood parecen desesperados, no logra sostenerlo por mucho tiempo para cuando el puñal vuelve entrar en su hombro. Entonces Hood se vuelve flácido, pero eso no detiene a Dicky vuelve a apuñalarlo otra vez.

Pucheline detiene la proyección -Vez lo que te dije, eres igual a nosotros -sesea como una serpiente que se aproxima a su víctima. La consternación, nauseas y dolor de Dick se convierten en rapia, seca sus lágrimas y muestra los dientes como un animal rabioso. -Voy a hacer que te encierren y tiren la llave. -ruge el acróbata.

-No lo harás - grita ella con una seguridad - esta no es la única copia, todos se enteraran de los que su héroe es capaz.

Nightwing ya tuvo suficiente de conversaciones, el da un fuerte golpe a Pucheline en el estomago - Suerte con tu chantaje, no tienes forma de comprobar que era yo - Pucheline se recupera saca una daga y apenas logra morderle la carne del brazo derecho -, ese es un hombre con mascara.

Las dagas y los palos quedan atrapados entre si ambos forcejeando - Sí, tal vez pero no creo que quieras que Duela muera realmente - Nightwing da un mortal hacia atrás, la mujer lanza un USB a Dick - Es una copia, hay encontraras los videos que distribuire y donde se encuentra la mujer. Ven solo si no quieres la sangre de ella en tus manos - amenaza.

Dick toma la USB en el aire- Hood donde esta - gruñe, si Duela esta viva, es posible que Hood lo este. 

-El ya es comida de gusanos - ella sacude la mano - Quieres respuestas, están ahí.- ella sacude la mano retirándose. 

Nightwing se mueve rápido interponiéndose entre ella y la salida. - Si no me dejas salir, dala por muerta, hay una bomba que esta activa - ella mira su reloj - ups solo queda el tiempo necesario para llegar a desactivarla, con un poco de suerte. 

Nightwing gruñe furioso, sus músculos tiemblan, esa mujer no le dira donde esta Duela, eso es seguro. Solo le queda dejarla pasar. Nightwing no sabe cuanto tiempo queda parado en el lugar, no siente la herida en su brazo, en su mente recuerda las imágenes del puñal entrando en la carne de Jason, los gritos y suplicas antes de acertar el mortal filo en la carne de su hermano. No escucha las voces de su comunicador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que dejare la actualización de esto este trabajo por esta semana.  
> A todos gracias por leer, comentarios que son tan importantes y el amor que le dejan a este trabajo.  
> Como siempre les mando mi amor y felices lecturas.


	15. Destellos del pasado.

Lucharon arduamente durante dos días para mantenerlo a flote, el cuerpo de Jason estaba rindiéndose, por otra parte su alma se encontraba en duelo, había perdido todo, otra vez, odiaba que cada vez que permitia entrar a alguien solo era para perder lo que amaba, ser abandonado o traicionado. Todo su mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies, su cuerpo inútil, su verdadera familia ida, Bizarro perdido en el infierno, Artemis ida, su anterior familia realmente nunca la tuvo cuando regreso, solo Alfred fue una constante pero ahora se había ido. Ver a Roy tampoco había ayudado, su único amigo había muerto.

Estaba vacío como un poeta sin sueños, desarmado como un escritor sin imaginación. Nunca se había sentido tan muerto por dentro. Dentro del limbo había veces en que se sentía desaparecer. Habían pasado una semana en el mundo en el que se encontraba, tan débil que apenas podía levantarse, era difícil mantenerse unido, aún para el mundo de las almas en transición. 

-Muchacho - Ducra entro a los aposentos donde Jason estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo -, suficiente de tu autocompasión. 

-No estoy de humor Ducra - gimió cuando las cobijas le fueron arrancadas. 

-Deja de lamentarte mocoso patético - la anciana era inflexible.

Jason se incorporó los suficiente para sentarse en la cama y retar a la anciana - ¿Que más quieres de mí? he dado todo, no me queda nada más, ¿no puedes verlo acaso? no tengo nada, no me queda nada, todo me ha sido arrancado, mi cuerpo, mi equipo, amigos, familia - su voz se volvió temblorosa con cada declaración. 

-Tu espíritu Jason, aun te queda eso y parece que ni siquiera tienes lo que se necesita para usarlo - Jason la miró incrédulo, ¿que más quería esa mujer de él, no era suficiente con lo que había dado, luchado? no había forma que el pudiera regresar. No en su estado, su energia se gastó en la última batalla. - Crees que eres el único que sufre, que ha sufrido después de los horrores en los que has sido testigo, por los que has luchado y jurado proteger - la anciana reto de vuelta. - Mientras estás aquí tendido llorando como bebé tu compañero está en el infierno, el hombre que llamaste abuelo está perdido en una dimensión entre el limbo e infierno gracias a Trigon y tu solo gimoteas y te revuelcas en tu dolor.

Jason respiro profundo, tratando de controlar su rabia, en ese momento quería ahorcar a la vieja por venirle con esa insensibilidad, información cuando ya no le era posible luchar - Y que demonios puedo hacer YO, ni siquiera puedo mantenerme unido, ni siquiera aquí - le reclamó.

-Eso es por que te has rendido - Ducra movió su bastón en el aire. - o ¿acaso piensas que lo que aprendiste tan penosamente fue el curso completo? serás mediocre muchacho.

Jason desenredo sus piernas y brinco al costado de la cama para sentarse - ¿Eso quiere decir que hay alguna forma de ir por Biz, que hay alguna forma de restaurar mi cuerpo, llevar una vida normal?- el joven la miró con tanta esperanza que el corazón de Ducra casi se parte.

La anciana se acercó, se sentó a su lado y por primera vez le tomo la mano de forma gentil - Jason, no voy a mentir. Es imposible que tengas una vida normal una vez que vuelvas a tu cuerpo y tendrás que hacerlo, no puedes permanecer en este lugar indefinidamente, porque morirías. - Ducra palmeó su mano, no era la respuesta que Jason quería escuchar, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon como un búfalo tensandose por completo. Ducra no le estaba ofreciendo mucho en realidad - Sin embargo hay una forma de que por breves momentos puedas adquirir la fuerza para luchar, para rescatarlos y si aun lo deseas, puedes seguir haciéndolo, con pautas.- la anciana suspiró miró hacia los ventanales - quien sabe, tal vez algun dia exista una forma de curar tus heridas sin el pozo.

-Ducra, ¿que es realmente lo que deseas de mí? por que creeme tu oferta no es muy alentadora que digamos - Jason bufo, casi riendo sin humor.

Ducra se levantó frente al niño, levantó su mentón para que la mirara - Que luches, no te des por vencido, tu espíritu puede evolucionar para permanecer, aun que decidas la muerte, no quiero verte desvanecido en el olvido. Eres importante para mí - Los ojos de Jason se agrandaron, nunca lo habría pensado de la dura mujer quien lo entreno, siempre exigiendo, diciéndole cuánto se limitaba a él mismo, como desperdiciaba su potencial en tonterías. 

-Ah por cierto - dijo la anciana cortando el breve momento emotivo - Essences me dijo que te informará que fue a visitar a tu equipo y que el cadáver de la mujer, no es de tu amiga. Tu equipo está buscándola ahora mismo. 

Jason se levantó de golpe -¿Que dijiste? - jadeo, pero su cuerpo estaba por completo erguido, los puños cerrados, su espíritu unido.

Ducra miró detrás de su hombro con satisfacción - Lo que escuchaste muchacho, no me gusta repetirme. Estare esperandote cuando quieras volver a entrenar. 

-Te veo en diez - gritó Jason, Ducra salió de la habitación sonriendo. Ahora Jason tenía un motivo para continuar y Ducra se encargaría de enseñarle lo que estuviera en sus manos, lo llevaría al límite de su potencial, con un poco de suerte, el mismo Jason podría encontrar una forma de curarse. Surcar el destino del elegido, no era el primero, no seria el ultimo, pero tal vez quien lograra a su potencial completo, tomar su leyenda y hacerla suya.


	16. Consecuencias.

Las comunicaciones de Nightwing estaban abiertas, le preocupo a Batman que Dick entrará en confrontación abierta con Punchline. - Maldición - murmuró esquivando una bala de uno gamberro de los Malone, con el desastre hecho desde Bane y luego lo del Joker los criminales de todas las escalas y niveles estaban fuera de control.

 _No somos iguales, yo no soy un criminal, un asesino_

Retumba en la línea abierta de Nightwing, eso hace que el estomago se le revuelva. - Nightwing, sal de ahi ahora - ordena sin perder el ritmo de la batalla, no hay respuesta solo respiraciones pesadas. Batman lanza dos batarangs explosivos a unos pasos de los hombres solo para arrojarlos sin matarlos. - Alguien que extraiga a Night - su voz se escucha nerviosa en el comunicador.

\- _Ya estamos en camino Batman, nosotros no tenemos la tecnología de Hood para transportarnos_ \- protesta Kate quien a distancia las constantes luces resplandecientes de los portales en Wayne Enterprise, luego Barbara le informo sobre los Outlaws - _tal vez si no fueras tan jodidamente orgulloso podrías llegar a un acuerdos con los Outlaws y Hood, así no tendríamos que abrirnos camino entre las calles caóticas de la ciudad._

Un gruñido viene como respuesta. Batman está nervioso, activa su cinturón para el Batplane, ya casi termina de limpiar el lugar de los hombres de Malone.

 _Voy a hacer pagar por todo lo que me hiciste hacer, me asegurare que te encierren y tiren la llave._

Eso le parece preocupante a Batman y no es el único _-B -_ jadea Batgirl por el comunicador. 

-Envía a Batwing a mi ubicación, tengo que llegar a Wing lo antes posible - configura golpeando con demasiada fuerza a un gamberro. Batman no espera más escucha el avión volando sobre él, lanza un línea y sube al techo, justo a tiempo Batwing está llegando ahora con su nuevo prototipo. Batman sube al avión y se retira a la ubicación donde Nightwing esta luchando con Punchline. - _Estamos llegando a la ubicación, en pronto entraremos._ \- ese es Drake

 _Suerte con tu chantaje, no tienes forma de comprobar que era yo_ -sonidos de lucha - _, ese es un hombre con_ _máscara_. La voz de Drake se mezcla con la de Dick. Lo único que alcanza a escuchar es después de que Drake corta la estática de su comunicación es. _¿Hood donde esta?_

El corazón de los que conocen lo que pasó se detienen, Batman ya está saliendo del avión. aterriza - _Wing_ -escucha la voz de Tim temblorosa. Bruce temía por este día, malditos dos días donde ha buscado por todos lados a Ma Gunn sin éxito alguno, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. No tiene respuestas, solo más preguntas. 

Cuando Bruce aterriza ve a un Dick ahogado en llanto furioso, todo el cuerpo tiembla - ¿Por que me lo ocultaron? Tuvieron que esperar a que una psicopata me lo mostrara - Dick sacude la USB en su mano. 

-Era demasiado pronto para decirte. - Tim sube las manos como si eso fuera a calmar a Dick.

-No me mientas Drake, ¿es por esto que renunció Robin? - Dick no podía sacar de su cabeza el rostro de su pequeño hermanito, pallido con los ojos grandes detrás de la máscara, mientras lo miraba masacrando a Jason con un sadismo demente. 

Tim trago espeso, solo bajó la cabeza - Lo lamento - dijo confirmando las sospechas de Dick.

-No estamos seguros de que Hood realmente esté muerto - aseguró Batman con voz fría, sin emoción. El intento de Bruce de mantenerse sin emociones para no afectar a Dick fue contraproducente, el acróbata montó en cólera - No me tires esa clase de mierda B, no después de lo que vi, no después....- la emoción lo golpeó de nuevo, había matado y nada más ni menos que a su propio hermano, su cuerpo volvió a temblar, su voz se volvió en sollozo, se sintió agonizar - lo asesine, lo apuñale frente a Damian - cubrió su mano con la boca - ¡Oh Dios! Damian, no pueden imaginar siquiera - Dick empezó a sollozar abiertamente, no supo cuando unos brazos gentiles lo abrazaron confortándolo, pero no podía existir nada que lo ayudara, no después de lo que había hecho. -No fue tu culpa, Dick, no eras tu, todo eso fue el Joker, lo siento hijo - Bruce rara vez abrazaba, pero cuando lo hacia parecía que no existía lugar más seguro que su abrazo y pecho.

Dick perdió fuerzas y solo se dejo ir, no supo cuánto tiempo tardó en calmarse, luego recordó a Duela - B tenemos que salvar a Duela, por Jason - en su mente pasaba como Jason sujetaba a Duela y lo destrozado que estaba.

-Lo haremos amigo, lo prometo. - Batman movilizó a la parvada para salir del complejo, todos estaban tan consternados que nadie miró una silueta que los observaba dentro del mismo edificio. 

Los murciélagos se retiraron, el sujeto salió de entre la sombras ahora sin riesgo - Hola, es hora de activar el virus. 


	17. Encuentro.

**_All-Caste un día y 8 hrs antes._ **

_El estado de Jason es frágil que Essence decidió cumplir su promesa, Willis, los chicos y Ma Gunn están en All-Caste. Willis está descorazonado, está perdiendo a su hijo sin antes haber reparado el daño de años de abuso cuando el alcohol, los problemas y a veces las drogas se hacían cargo de su ira. Toma la mano de Jason, se seca las lágrimas - Jason, me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, rescataste a tus amigos, la chica muerta no era quien tu creías, si no una chica robada del forense que murió por bronquitis, una pobre huérfana. Me han contado como te sacrificaste, como se sacrificaron para salvar al mundo._

_-Wingman - la voz lo deja congelado, lentamente mira al costado donde la voz provino, da un brinco casi aplastando el cuerpo que tiene a su lado, suelta la mano de Jason confundido, piensa que su mente lo está engañando._

_-Tranquilo compadre, soy yo, bueno no completamente corpórea ya que mi cuerpo esta tendido ahí - Jason señala su propio cuerpo, fue realmente extraño verse a si mismo y en tan malas condiciones, así que prefiere desviar la mirada hacia el hombre._

_-Co..como -tartamudea Willis mirando al espíritu de Jason y su cuerpo una y otra vez._

_-Estoy entre el mundo de los vivos y muertos, digamos que en el limbo - resopla Jason.- Wingman mi hombre - regresa al negocio - necesito saber donde esta Duela, ella puede estar en peligro y herida, te necesito para este trabajo._

_Willis se incorpora, en sus ojos está la determinación, no cuestiona, no posterga, ni condiciona - Dime lo que necesitas que haga y considéralo hecho - habla con firmeza, sin duda._

_Demonios, si ese hombre tuviera entrenamiento, o fuera más joven que genial aliado sería, Jason aprecia y agradece la lealtad, la obediencia de ese hombre, algo que nunca ha recibido - Investiga, pregunta, no dejen cabo suelto, utilicen si es necesario los recursos de la computadora de Batman, activen la primera fase del virus, si hay necesidad y luego háganselo saber a Essence. - Jason hace gesto lacónico con la cabeza indicando a Essence que entre, ella le da un quemador a Willis._

_Willis acepta el quemador - Partiremos en este momento jefe.- toma su chaqueta y camina hacia la salida._

_-Wingman - ni Willis, ni Jason se miran - Gracias por todo._

_Willis traga la emoción mira detrás de su hombro, sus ojos caen en la espalda ancha del espíritu de Jason, pare tan vivo, tan saludable a comparación de su cuerpo maltrecho y herido - Ni lo digas jefe, siempre que lo necesites. Siempre. - Willis se retira dejándole un extraño calor en el pecho a Jason, nunca se imaginó que ese hombre, Ma o los niños estuvieran para él, no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de calidez, algunas veces la recibió de los murciélagos, de Bruce, pero fue porque salió herido en una de las misiones que ellos le dieron a cargo o a veces cuando el Joker estaba bailando la dulce danza psicótica con el murciélago._

**Gotham. Ahora.**

Bruce tuvo que aceptar la condición de que Dick estuviera presente durante la investigación de Duela, o más bien permitió que Bruce ayudará, era eso o Nightwing haría el trabajo solo, pero Dick sabía que eso solo le haría perder tiempo.

Todos miraban con precaución a Dick, aténtenos por si tenían que darle contención y a la vez caminando sobre cáscaras de hueso a su alrededor. Las imágenes eran mezcladas con pequeños fragmentos sobre la ubicación de Duela, así que no solo tenían que ver todo el contenido del video, si no observarlo con detenimiento para evitar que se les escapara una pista importante. 

Dick sentía constantes remordimientos, vio el dolor en los ojos de Damian cuando lo golpeo, la sorpresa y miedo en los de Tim, la rabia y determinación en los de Jason y la duda y desesperación en los de Barbara cuando le escupía palabras crueles en la cara. Todos le habían dicho lo que ya sabía, el Joker era quien lo había manipulado junto con Punchline, pero eso no facilitaba ver con la crueldad que trato a cada uno, incluyendo a Bruce. La culpa se clavaba en su pecho como una espada filosa e infinita. 

Habían recolectado pocas pistas disueltas en la imagen, hasta que llegó la peor parte, la guarida de los viejos Outlaws. -No tienes por que ver esto - sugirió Bruce deteniendo el video, Dick apretó los puños - Déjalo correr de una vez Bruce - contestó con voz dura y cuerpo rígido. Bruce dejó salir el aire contenido de sus pulmones y presiono el play.

La toma era de los hombres reagrupándose, Punchline daba indicaciones para la trampa y colocación de cámaras de forma discreta, por su puesto el Joker quería ese video para romper a Batman o chantajear a Dick en caso que se saliera de control todo. Dick también encabezaba la trampa haciendo correcciones a dado el conocimiento que tenía de Red Hood. 

Dick se reprocho internamente, como podía recordar detalles sobre las técnicas de lucha o flaquezas de los murciélagos pero no quienes eran sus aliados y enemigos reales.

La toma muestra a Hood llegando, se enfrasca en la primera batalla, Bruce nota algo, sus movimientos son letales, pero cuidadosos, la velocidad reducida lo hace sospechar que tal vez esta herido, cuando acaba con la primera horda pasa la mano por la espalda, una lesión, Bruce ha tendido experiencia sobre ese tipo de dolor, debe ser seria si Hood se queja, de todos los murciélagos desde su regreso el ex-señor del crimen ha demostrado gran resistencia y un nivel de curación mejorado, algo único para los que usaron el pozo al igual que el mechón blanco en su cabello que una vez presento. Bruce nunca ha sabido si desapareció con el nuevo crecimiento del cabello o Jason lo tiñe.

El aire abandona la cueva cuando Dick le pide la palanca a Punchline e inicia su cruel castigo hacia Duela -No te atrevas - advierte Dick cuando Bruce mueve la mano hacia la pausa, por desgracia es donde están recibiendo la mayor información de las imágenes yuxtapuestas donde esta Duela. Bruce se congela y deja que corra. La familia no estaba ni medianamente preparada para lo que venia después de la primera confrontación con Hood, cuando el cuerpo de Hood es arrojado por la explosión Dick y Punchline toman hacen el intercambio de cuerpos, Dick con una horrible sonrisa coloca la máscara de Duela a la pobre chica huérfana muerta, ambos salen del lugar con Duela inconsciente. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando los gritos desesperados de Hood invaden el lugar, suena desesperado, dolido como nunca lo han escuchado, cuando llega al lugar camina con piernas temblorosas al cuerpo de Duela y cae de rodillas, una mano busca un pulso existente en el cuello de ella, la recoge en sus brazos con tanto cuidado como si fuera a romperla.

Bruce traga, la escena es demasiado cruel, trae recuerdos a su memoria de cuando él sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Jason en Etiopía, en ese maldito almacén. Los sollozos y súplicas de Jason no lo hacen para nada fácil, Bruce tiene que parpadear varias veces para contener las lágrimas.

Tim traga el sentimiento, es en especial duro para el y Barbara ya que están capturando las imágenes para localizar a Duela, a los demas se les ha prohibido estar abajo incluyendo a Kate que fue despedida por Bruce. Las manos de Barbara tiemblan sin control en un esfuerzo por no gritar horrorizada.

Dick sale de entre las sombras a espaldas de Hood con puñal en la mano, se lanza con velocidad, da el primer golpe, Jason grita grueso dejando ir el cuerpo de quien piensa que es Duela, Dick no se detiene las puñaladas vuelan sin importar donde caigan, Jason visiblemente no lleva armadura, solo una maldita camiseta con el nuevo símbolo que sustituye al del murciélago rojo en su pecho. La escena es desordenada, Dick lleva una cámara en algún lugar, la toma se divide en dos, otra caméra está tomando la misma escena. Por desgracia tienen que ir despacio o retroceder debido a las varias imágenes intercaladas en la masacre de donde está Duela, fragmentos de paredes, cadenas y la misma mujer esposada diluyéndose con las escenas de la masacre de Hood, la mirada angustiada de Hood en intentos vanos por defenderse, la sangre brotando por su boca con una nueva puñalada en el costado, pequeñas tomas de un Robin congelado en completo shock siendo salpicado por la sangre de Hood.

Un disparo da al hombro y la cámara de Dick, en la cámara todavía habilitada esta el misterioso hombre vestido de _Wingman_ "Necesito trasporte ahora" grita mientras corre a Jason levantándolo en sus brazos, acaricia el rostro de Jason como si el chico lo perteneciera de alguna forma, un tipo de amistad, compañerismo no es nada raro, pero Bruce siente una extraña punzada, discretamente graba las imágenes del misterioso Wingman. 

Jason se mueve casi imperceptible, lentamente toma el brazo del hombre, el hombre acerca su oído, algo es dicho pero no llega al micrófono de la cámara. La mano de Jason cae en el suelo y su cuerpo se afloja. El hombre acuna el cuerpo inmóvil de Jason balanceándose con él, el dolor y la desesperación de ese hombre es grande "Esta muerto, Hood está muerto, necesito asistencia ahora." grita ahogado, una luz resplandece, una chica de cabellos azules entra, la energia del portal causa fallas en la imagen y genera un zumbido. 

La jovencita se acerca a Damian, el chico con cuerpo metálico ayuda a levantar a el misterioso Wingman con el peso de Jason en los brazos, abre la boca algo que es un poco desagradable a la vista y los traga por completo dentro de la luz, pero permanece en el lugar para luego hacer lo mismo y desaparecer con Damian y la misteriosa chica.

-Es todo - confirma Bruce, los otros se sientes aliados, ahora solo queda juntar las imágenes y adivinar que lugar es, armar cruel rompecabezas. La silla de Bruce cae, debido a la conmoción perdieron de vista a Dick. Bruce se acerca cae de rodillas y lo jala a su pecho

\- Te tengo - murmura al derribado Dick que está de rodillas -, debí obligarse a salir - confirma Bruce su decisión al respecto, Dick niega frenéticamente enterrado en el pecho de Bruce

\- No pueden sorprenderme más - habla con dificultad -, tenía que saberlo Bruce, tenia que saberlo - Dick abraza con fuerza a su mentor y padre.

**Escuela secreta de Ma Gunn.**

-Ma - Willis le toma la mano a la dura anciana. 

-Estoy bien - dice con voz gélida, abriendo la puerta para que los chicos trabajen en el rompecabezas - No es momento de dudas, no vamos a fallar, así que quita esa cara y ponte a trabajar.- Su madre es una mujer difícil de derribar, es práctica, no se detiene en sentimientos cuando es el momento de actuar, ahora recuerda Willis por que dejo el hogar, no podía soportarla.

Willis ya no es ese pequeño, ahora es un hombre que necesita proteger a su hijo al que le ha fallado tantas veces, se levanta del asiento han obtenido toda la información paso a paso gracias al virus que implantaron en la cueva cuando Jason fingió ser el Clownhunter. Willis hace a un lado sus sentimientos, se recupera y pone su mejor cara estoica - chicos es momento de armar un rompecabezas, en cuanto lo tengan me llaman. Luego trabajen en encontrar el lugar. - ofrece saliendo, necesita aire, quiere gritar, golpear, buscar la payaso a Dick y vaciarles la escopeta de su madre.

Willis camino entre el vasto jardín, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos grito con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su garganta, grito al viendo su dolor, la injusticia que el destino que empujaba una y otra vez a su hijo a la desgracia, a la muerte reclamando a su hijo de regreso. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo inmóvil como una estatua hasta que una mano delgada toco su hombro, entonces fue cuando sintió las piernas entumecidas y los puños adoloridos

-Tenemos la imagen completa los chicos están buscando el lugar, pero es difícil de adivinar con solo la imagen del interior del lugar. Necesito que regreses a ayudar. - informó Faye.

No hay tiempo para debilidades se recrimino internamente -Bien, voy de inmediato -Willis se apresuró, a la réunion con los niños, le dio el quemador a ADN - dile que estamos buscando la ubicación - no se necesita mucho tiempo para que el joven teclee furiosamente en el quemador y lance el mensaje. Al poco tiempo hay un _pin_ de un mensaje.

_Se donde es, Etiopía un viejo almacén, voy en camino._

Willis lo lee - Chicos paren Hood lo tiene. - los niños lo miran expectantes.

 _Voy como tú apoyo enviame las coordenadas.-_ envia Willis

_Olvidalo este asunto lo tengo que arreglar en persona y espíritu._

Willis gruñe, no va a dejara a su hijo solo, Etiopía dijo, los engranes de Willis empiezan a trabajar, el Joker es un tipo con fijaciones en su cabeza, está obsesionado con Batman, Artemis le comentó sobre la palanca de Jason, lo que simboliza en una forma de adquirir el control de su vida y propia muerte ya que fue golpeado casi hasta la muerte por una palanca en las manos del Joker, también habló de la enferma fijación del Joker por dar palancazos a los Robins al grado que Jason lo llego a llamarlo _el palancas locas_ en una borrachera con la Amazona. A pesar que Willis estaba muy lejos de ser un detective pudo juntar uno más uno.

\- Baby saca la información del computador de los murciélagos de la ubicación exacta donde murió Jason Peter Todd o el segundo Robin.

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco, se sabía por los medios recientemente que la muerte de Jason había sido una confusión de identidad, solo eso por que ni Jason y ni Bruce quisieron dar explicaciones a estos, eso fue una razón más para enfurecer a Bruce.

\- Es para hoy que esperan - Willis aplaudió dos veces, los chicos se despabilaron, Baby trabajo encontrando el archivo de Jason Todd, Willis decidió revisarlo personalmente en caso de que algo más hubiera pasado a su hijo en las calles y lo dijera en el informe.

\- Lo tengo Devor alimentate hay un viaje que hacer. - Willis salió a cambiarse.

Una vez listo de camino a reunirse con los niños Ma Gunn lo detuvo - Espera - ella saco una águila del desierto -, no falles, seas quien sea protegelo. - su voz congelaría el maldito infierno, los ojos de Fay brillaron peligrosamente -¿Puedes hacerlo? - a diferencia de su madre, Willis no había derramado sangre alguna, herido si, pero nunca algo mortal o que incapacitara de por vida.

\- ¿Acaso no soy tu hijo? - con esa respuesta Willis guardo el arma y se retiro. Faya lentamente tomó un rifle recordado, su bolso y se acerco al grupo. 

**Etiopía.**

Jason llego, miro el viejo almacén destruido, lugar que aparecía en sus pesadillas haciéndole revivir su muerte una y otra vez. Camino con calma traspasando las paredes. El lugar aparentemente estaba vacío, fue extraño encontrar un cuarto improvisado en el lugar. Jason me materializo, para estudiar la puerta, pasó la mano por una de las paredes como un fantasma y sintió los cables, una trampa sin duda, desconectó con cuidado dos de ellos, entró por la puerta. El corazón de Jason latió con fuerza al ver a Duela encadenada en una silla con una bomba debajo de ella.

-Tú no eres mi chica, pero podemos tener un acuerdo si te gusta el morado sobre cuero negro - una voz chillona le hizo saber que no estaba por completo abandonado el lugar, la risa confirmó quien era.

-¿Que se necesita para que permanezcas muerto? - la voz lo hizo estremecerse, no era posible, cómo había escapado tan rápido de Arkham. De las sombras salió el Joker - Esperaba a otro pájaro para mañana- se quejó.

-¿Que mierdas? - gruño bajo Jason sacando su espada en la derecha y pistola en la izquierda, esto tenía que ser lo más rápido posible, su cuerpo estaba muy lejos en las aguas de All-Caste, la conexión podía romperse en cualquier momento.

-¡OH pajarito zombi! no eres el único con As bajo la manga - el Joker rio estruendosamente. -Es momento de de que permanezcas muerto. Tal vez cortando la cabeza como Highlander pudiéramos tener un poco de rayos en el lugar.

-Mierda - gruño Jason alejándose de los disparos cuando el Joker apretó un botón, obviamente el Joker iba a tener trampas por el lugar, una bala mordió su hombro, estaba seguro que ahora su cuerpo en All-Caste la había recibido agravando más su estado. Algo exploto cerca de él enviándolo a otro extremo con un aterrizaje desordenado, se sintió débil y confundido, Ducra se le advirtió que era muy pronto para tal riesgo. Pero Jason no podía permitir que Duela muriera, no por él. 

La risa del Joker lleno el lugar - Sí, vamos por los clásicos 

-Tu broma no está ya muy añeja - se burló Jason. - Eres como un mal comediante con un solo repertorio. Un chiste gastado que ha dejado ser gracioso.

Eso hizo rabiar al Joker - Es curioso que digas eso Hood, porque siempre estas en primera fila cuando lo cuento, parece que la disfrutas - el Joker volvió a reír en la oscuridad, Jason intentaba ubicar donde estaba el Joker mientras sangraba por el lugar. Estaba seguro que los monjes no estaban pudiendo reparar el nuevo daño.

Jason disparo donde escuchaba la risa en la oscuridad - Fallaste Hood - festejó el Joker.

Jason afino el oído mientras se movía para no ser un blanco fácil - Sabes Joker, una vez me pregunte que se necesita para ser un comediante de tercera como tú, - balas y explosiones pasaban cerca de él - Llegué a la conclusión que cualquier tipo con esquizofrenia, psicosis. Imagino que por eso no recuerdas tu pasado. - el Joker detuvo los ataques, Jason siguió moviéndose -, imagino la sorpresa de tu madre cuando lo expresante - las rafagas empezaron de nuevo solo que esta vez de forma desordenada, era lo que quería Jason que el Joker gastara todas sus estúpidas trampas antes de llegar a él o Duela -, el pequeño Joker dijo mamá quiero ser comediante, quiero estar bien pendejo de la cabeza y no tener autoestima, quiero tener problemas de atención e identificación. Después de eso tus padres debieron abandonarte por ser un patético imbécil.

Vio una figura vestida de morado, se arrojó sobre ella partiéndole el brazo, por desgracia era un maniquí, Jason se erizó por completo, se arrojó al suelo subiendo la pistola al sentir la presencia cercana del Joker, la palanca golpeó su mano enviando el arma lejos - A, B o Todas las anteriores - el Joker volvió a levantar la palanca, una luz los cegó a ambos, un disparo hizo que el Joker chillara y se escondiera en la oscuridad.

Jason miró con ojos salvajes buscando de donde vino el disparo - Wingman, demonios ahora no solo los chicos desobedecen, voy a tener que lidiar contigo. - bufo agradecido de su presencia. 

-Lo siento jefe, pero nunca mas - Willis ayudaba a Hood a levantarse. 

-ABAJO - una mujer gritó, otro disparo llego directo a la cara del Joker cuando intentó atacar de nuevo.

-¿Ma?/¿Fay? - dijeron al mismo tiempo Willis y Jason, la anciana volvía a cargar el rifle, Cloud 9 se elevo por el aire invocando rayos que le dieran una luz para ver al payaso tirado en el suelo. 

-Cloud ten cuidado con la bomba - advirtió Jason, luego miró burlonamente al Joker - querías rayos en el lugar. - el rostro enfurecido del Joker no tuvo precio. 

-Profesor este tipo de bomba no viene el curso - DNA estudiaba la situación, - tiene sensor de peso - comentó a un lado de DNA también estudiándola. Pero al final con las instrucciones de Baby y los tentáculos ágiles de DNA logran desarmarla.

Jason le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a Willis quien solo levanto su mano libre - Juro que les pedí que se quedaran.

-Saquenla y salgan por un momento, mantengan las comunicaciones abiertas - pide Willis a los chicos, luego mira a Jason - Tienes que irte, no te vez bien.

-Intentalo hijo de puta y esta vez te llenare de plomo - gruño como una verdadera señora del crimen Ma Gunn pisando la mano del Joker, la bala recibida era una bala de sal, el Joker se retorcía en el suelo con el rostro ardiendo por los granos de sal enterrados, en su desesperación intentó acceder a su flor para disparar su ácido, pero la ex-señora del crimen no era fácil de tomar desprevenida, a su edad todavía tenía buenos reflejos.

Jason entrecierra los ojos- Wingman ¿que está pasando por esa cabeza?.

-No me preguntes, es momento de hacerlo lo que se debe hacer - Fay asiente y sonríe a Willis, el solo apunta con el arma.

-NOoooo - grita el Joker, suena el disparo salpicando el suelo de rojo y sesos.

Jason mira sorprendido a Willis quien continúa con su firme agarre, la mano de Wingman tiembla. - Wing - dice tranquilo, preocupado y expectativo al hombre.

-Lo siento jefe, es mi primera vez. - responde monótono, luego lo mira Jason no puede ver el rostro completo debido al casco de Wingman - ve, te mantendremos informado. 

Jason abre la boca, pero ya ha estado en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, Willis siente como Jason se le evapora de las manos. Siente frio debido a la perdida de calor del cuerpo que tenía sostenido a lado. 

-Limpiemos y vamos - la anciana lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

Batman fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Nightwing, los otros permanecían como respaldo. - Esta muy silencioso - señaló Nightwing avanzando con precaución.

Un humo capto la atención de los dos, ambos corrieron directamente a la habitacion ahora abierta, en un balde de metal se quemaba algo, Nightwing saco un extintor compacto y apago lo que quedaba del fuego, ropa quemada y cables fue lo que pudo distinguir. Luego se dirigió donde su mentor examinaba la bomba para desactivarla. -¿Que demonios es esto?- jadeo sorprendido, frente a él estaba el Joker muerto con un tiro de gracia completamente desnudo con las bolas al aire. -¿Cómo es posible? la última vez que registramos estaba en Arkham detenido - Nightwing se movía nervioso.

-Hay más de uno - confeso Batman cortando el ultimo cable. - No sabemos cuántos, ni cual sea el original.

-¿Queeeee? -bramo Nightwing sacudiendo los brazos.-¿Y cuando pensabas compartir esta información, desde cuando lo sabes? - gruño furioso.

\- Lo deduje hace años, las constantes fugas, situaciones donde debió haber muerto, allane una tumba una vez para confirmar su deceso y luego apareció de la nada.

-¡Santa mierda, Batman, no me salgas que callaste para protegernos. Maldito manipulador, con...controlador, siempre guardando la información vital solo para ti!- ahora Nightwing estaba furioso manoteando en la cara de Batman mientras este permanecía estoico.

-Era peligroso, imagina el pánico si se supiera que hay más de uno. Pensé que podía encargarme de él yo solo. Sobre todo cuando supe. - Batman mordió su lengua.

-¿Supiste que mierda? - Nightwing exigió la respuesta nervioso.

Batman se tensa - Que el Joker quería convertir a Hood en uno. - Nightwing se quedo congelado -El perfecto Joker, por eso perdí los estribos hace meses, pensé que lo tenía.

La boca de Nightwing formó una O - Entonces tu respuesta fue golpearlo y sacarlo de la familia o era parte de un plan ingenioso para confundir al Joker.

-Nightwing no es lo que piensas, estaba en un mal momento. Yo no quise dejarlo incapacitado, solo quise traerlo a casa - Batman por lo menos tiene la decencia de verse avergonzado. 

-Y lo hiciste genial, al grado que no volvió y no solo eso, estaba solo enfrentando al Joker para que tu no lo detectará. Te tengo noticias, JASON NO SERA DEL JOKER, PERO TAMPOCO TUYO, POR QUE ESTA JODIDAMENTE MUERTO Y AHORA NI SIQUIERA SABEMOS DÓNDE ESTÁ DUELA. - todo el cuerpo de Nightwing.

-Sabes que esto es más de lo que puedo soportar - gruño Nightwing y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. 

El camino había sido demasiado tenso, Dick condiciono a Bruce con que debía determinará los secretos de una maldita vez. Bruce aceptó, ya iba aperder nadie más. Y así lo hizo llegando a la cueva con el cuerpo del Joker, Bruce desplegó todos los archivos del Joker. Cada vez que Batman adquiere un petirrojo el Joker adquiere una copia suya, así que tenia el mismo número con de ellos para intercambiarse, si uno moría a veces lo sustituya por otro. Pero como la baraja solo había dos Jokers que mandaban sobre los demas, una pareja como Batman y Robin, como Batman y Nightwing. Cuando Jason regreso de los vivos el Joker enloqueció, así que asesinó al segundo Joker de la misma forma que a Jason y luego intentó revivirlo con unos químicos hechos por él después de cinco meses, pero los resultados fueron fallidos.

-Entonces el Joker decidió que si no podría obtener a su propio Joker resucitado, tomaría a Hood.- Tim miraba horrorizado el archivo.-Los cables destruidos, camaras y microfonos son para saber a la perfección que es lo que sucede y cada Joker que tome su lugar tendrá documentado todo.

Batman con la capucha fuera se dejo caer en el asiento - Así es, excepto que esta vez quiso asesinarnos a todos y quedarse con el dinero - Bruce giro hacia Dick- Dick tienes que refutar tu sucesion, enviare a mis abogados para que lleven el caso, basado en tus examen clínicos después del disparo, podemos solucionarlo adjudicando que no estas por completo en tus facultades, la falta de memoria y el secuestro por parte del Joker. 

Barrio con la mirada a todos - Es momento de ir a descansar, ha sido un día difícil, mañana buscaremos a Punchline. - Todos aceptaron la propuesta, se ducharon, todo el grupo estaba demasiado agotado para viajar de vuelta a sus casas, así que se quedaron en la mansión. 

En la mañana siguiente preparaban el desayuno, todos juntos trabajado en hacer algo decente, con la ausencia de Alfred ahora todo era diferente, necesitaban adaptarse, Bruce ya estaba aprendiendo a programar a los robots para la limpieza de la mansión, mientras la televisión daba las ultimas noticias.

_Hoy fue capturada la cómplice del Joker, gracias que un nuevo vigilante el Clownhunter tuvo un altercado con ella donde pudo perder la vida, si no es por el arribo fortuito del cuerpo policiaco de Gotham._

_En otras noticias el candidato Christopher Nakano lleva la delantera en las encuestas como nuevo Alcalde de Gotham._

Dice el hombre de las noticias mirando directamente a la cámara mientras las imágenes del arresto de Punchline corrían a un lado de el reportero.

Ahora vamos a Génova con mi compañera Bianca Ricci, la toma tomo a una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños muy oscuros y ojos avellana intensos, su piel era dorada. La toma a sus espaldas era de un hermoso castillo blanco renacentista barroco, una parte de este estaba quemada.

_Gracias Maverick, hoy a cerca de las 14:21 horas Génova es testigo un hecho trágico, un posible atentado terrorista dio pie a un estallido cobro la vida de algunos integrantes la familia Grimaldi, sabemos que hay personas heridas, estamos esperando la confirmación de los nombres._

Se escucha el timbre, Bruce se levanta esperando que no sean malas noticias. - Yo atiendo - informa a su familia reunida en la cocina. Una mujer y un hombre vestidos con trajes formales esperan en la puerta. Bruce suspira y abre la puerta.

-Señor Wayne-, la delgada chica parpadea hacia Bruce con las manos unidas en un sobre, algo que tal vez no sea muy bueno.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla? - ofrece Bruce.

Ella extiende el sobre, Bruce lo recibe una vez en sus manos la mujer le informa - Es un citatorio para compadecer por la tutela de Jason Peter Todd. Esta informado - la pareja solo da la vuelta y gira a hacia su auto aparcado frente a la mansión, Bruce había olvidar cerrar el portón, pero en ese momento no importa, su cerebro esta tratando de entender que acaba de pasar. 

Bruce regresa consternado sin encontrar explicación dentro de la cabeza quien puede estar haciendo esa demanda, abre el sobre y empieza a leer con el ceño fruncido y la boca en una línea, lo que no es nada bueno. 

-Bruce ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Dick preocupado. Por un momento pasa por la cabeza de Bruce ocultar la información, pero sería volver a lo de antes y solo ocasionará los problemas que resultaron en el pasado por ocultar cosas. Sin decir nada le pasa el papel a Dick.

Abre los ojos grandes - Bruce, no entiendo, quienes son los _Haywood, ¿_ por que quieren revocar tu tutela sobre Jason?

-Sí son quien sospecho vienen a ser la familia materna de Jason, lo que no tiene sentido es ¿por que ahora lo hacen, por que después de tanto tiempo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo para aquellos que desean leer el capitulo enforma lineal esta en  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/221251408-joker-war  
> Voy algo atrasada en este, espero pronto ponerme al corriente, estoy quitando cosas repetitivas, para que no sea aburrido.  
> TAMBIÉN QUE TODOS MIS TRABAJOS DONDE ESTAN PUBLICADOS SON DE LECTURA GRATIS.  
> 


	18. Problemas legales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Jason se debate entre regresar a su cuerpo, Bruce enfrenta a los familiares de Sheila por la tutela de Jason.

Essence mira quieta el alma de Jason que luce demasiado traslúcida, pasa su vista a S'aru el guardián de All-Chamber - Necesitas volver a su cuerpo ya hemos hecho todo lo posible para sanar sus heridas de la mejor forma - diagnóstica de forma fría - es eso o un segundo chapuzón en las aguas de Lázaro, el hilo de la vida esta a punto de romperse.

Jason mira fijamente su cuerpo - Que pasa si solo - no completa la oración, quiere descansar, ya no hay mucho que le quede para continuar. Pasa su vista por Essence, no es difícil adivinar lo que piensa, esos ojos fríos y la boca en una línea, ella está desaprobando que se rinda. Luego recuerda a Bizarro, no puede solo dejarlo ahí en el reino de los demonios, el grandote se sacrifico por segunda vez, no es justo para Biz que Jason se acobarde.

-Cuanto tiempo - en cambio pregunta.

-Un año como mínimo - sugiere S'aru - te excediste en tu ultima aventura Jason. Sabías el riesgo de viajar tan lejos de tu cuerpo y exponerte. 

-¿Puedes hacer los preparativos? - Jason pide a Essence. 

-Informare para que tu cuerpo sea llevado hoy en la noche, necesitaras doctores.¿Tienes ya pensado alguien a quien puedan recurrir? - ella arruga la frente en su centro.

Jason niega con la cabeza, pero tengo una cuenta de bancos a nombre de Ma Gunn donde traspase mis fondos, previendo algo similar. Tendrá que ser fuera de Gotham. Tal vez del país. Jason recorre sus propias heridas con la mirada, sabe que será doloroso volver.

\- Espero que haya valido la pena - le escucha decir a Essence, sin quitar la mirada de si mismo.

-Lo valió, por mucho - declara Jason al recordar que ahora Ducra se encuentra a salvo.

* * *

El infierno parece no darle tregua a Bruce, su dinero ha sido congelado, los socios de Wayne Enterprise lo quieren fuera, una de las propuestas del candidato Nakano es poner un cese a los vigilantes, por lo tanto cualquier aliado de Batman será vigilado muy de cerca, cualquier contribución o ayuda hacia cualquier vigilante seria ir contra las nuevas leyes. El problema es que no es solo Nakano el único que lo desea, tiene al mayor número de Gothamites apoyándolo enfurecidos por que sus vigilantes y principalmente Batman ha presentado mas un problema que una solución atrayendo cada vez más locos a su ciudad y los que ya estaban solo se han vuelto más brutales gracias al murciélago, siempre buscando un reto para vencerlo y poniendo a los Gothamites en medio para atraer a los vigilantes.

Por otro lado hay personas que desean la liberación de Punchline, Alexis Kaye se ha presentado ante las cámaras como una víctima inocente que el Joker envenenó y manipulo para sus planes malévolos. 

La buena noticia es que Bruce Wayne no es más un criminal, pero Wayne Enterprise deberá desmantelar su asociación con cualquier vigilante dentro o fuera de Gotham, por lo tanto ya es noticia que sus asociados lo quieren fuera de la empresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no cuento con la asistencia legal de la firma? - Bruce gruñe moviéndose por el estudio, uno de sus puños esta tan apretado que sus nudillos están blancos. 

-Esta bien solo enviamelo, será a las dieciséis horas en el cuarto piso del juzgado - grita Bruce, corta la llamada y golpea un librero dejándolo aboyado. 

Tanto los ojos de Selina como los de Dick están abiertos como los de un par de lechuzas -Bruce tus gritos se escuchan por todo el pasillo - ella da pasos rápidos para revisar la mano de Bruce - ¿Que te tiene tan exaltado?

Bruce quiere reir, que jodidos no lo tiene exaltado en este momento, tendrá que vender la mansión, su hogar donde vivió desde niño, la casa de sus padres, tiene que buscar la forma de sobrevivir y que Batman siga funcionando tal vez hasta fuera de la ley y si eso fuera poco, esta la audiencia con respecto a la demanda de los Haywood. 

-Bruce - insiste Dick un una maleta en su hombro.

-¿Te marchas? - pregunta con un tinte de tristeza en su voz, pero piensa que será mejor, Dick necesita tranquilidad, volver a su rutina, estar con los amigos le hará bien. 

-No respondas una pregunta con otra Bruce, no quieras desviar mi atención - Dick da un paso al estudio lanzando el bolso a una silla del costado. -Y bien - pide poniendo las manos en la cadera.

Bruce pasa la mano no golpeada por el cabello, retira al mismo tiempo su otra mano de la custodia de Selina - Tengo una comparecencia por la custodia de Jason hoy en la tarde. 

-Genial - Dick levanta las manos y las baja golpeando sus muslos - otro secreto. 

-Lo supe apenas ayer, ustedes estaban agotados y yo me enfrasque en la investigación de los Haywood - confiesa Bruce.

Selina arruga la nariz -¿Haywood?

-Sí, los parientes maternos de Jason.

-Catherine ¿no era Johnson? - vuelve a preguntar Selina recargándose en el escritorio, Dick camina y también se recarga en este. 

-Su madre biológica era Sheila Haywood - Dick explica a Selina.

-Oh.

-No entiendo Bruce ¿que los incito a ese reclamo? ¿por que después de tantos años? 

Bruce mira a Dick con la misma cara de incógnita - Me temo que no tengo las respuestas.

-Genial Bruce. - resopla Dick saliendo del estudio.

Bruce se queda parado con cara de tonto preguntando ¿qué fue lo que ahora hizo? se sacude así mismo y sale del estudio con Selina detrás. - Dick ¿a donde vas?

-A mover al equipo, ¿quién mejor para ayudar que Barbs y Tim? - DIck se detiene y enfrenta a Bruce -Te lo advierto Bruce, necesitas esforzarte más, hicimos un trato, no más secretos, no más mentiras o manipulaciones. 

-Yo iba a decirles - se excusa Bruce - solo que necesitaba buscar ayuda legal.

-¡Basta! Solo detente - Dick toma aire -, se que los viejos hábitos no se erradican de un día a otro. Solo te advierto, el tercero es strike. - amenaza girando sobre sus talones para buscar a los otros.

Horas más tarde Bruce en compañía de Dick se presentan en el juzgado, no puede presentarse con Selina debido a su pasado. El abogado de una firma menos prestigiosa de la que Bruce suele usar esta esperandolo. Se presenta

\- Un placer señor Wayne, soy Zachary Zimmer el abogado que lo representara. 

Los hombres estrechan sus manos - Mi hijo Richard Grayson.

-Un placer - Terminando las presentaciones el abogado les enseña el camino, una oficina de cristal hace ver que siete personas están dentro, una pareja de ancianos vestidos para la ocasión, un hombre de edad mayor que conoce Bruce, el juez Thomson y dos hombres bien vestidos, uno con el tipico traje azul marino al igual que su compañera, seguramente abogados del bufete Owen & Owens, no es una firma en especial prestigiosa como las que Bruce suele usar, pero si mejor de la que contrató para su representación. 

El abogado abre la puerta permitiendo el paso de los Waynes, - Juez Thomson - Bruce saluda al hombre con un formal saludo de manos, Dick sigue su ejemplo y toman asiento. 

-Bien ahora que todos los afectados están presentes. 

-¿El no es Jason? - la mujer mayor pregunta, un hombre sentado a su izquierda de cabello rubio y ojos verdes la toca del discretamente del brazo.

-No, este es mi hijo Richard Grayson - confirma Bruce las sospechas de la anciana. 

-¿Por que mi nieto no está presente? - la anciana se queja. 

-Madre, tranquila, llegaremos a eso en un momento, permite que el juez prosiga. - el hombre rubio da una sonrisa por compromiso, mas falsa que un dólar con la figura de Saddam Hussein estampada en el.

-Como decía - el juez continúa -, esta junta de conciliación es para llegar a un acuerdo en la tutela del joven Jason Peter Todd-Wayne por tutela y Jason Peter Todd-Haywood por nacimiento, de 20 años cumplidos este año el 16 de agosto, considerado la dudosa la emancipación del mencionado debido a una dudosa crianza por parte del señor Wayne el cual lo adoptó a la escasa edad de 25 siendo soltero.

Los ojos de Bruce y Dick se abren por un segundo. Ambos pensaban que esto era nada más una cuestión de pedir custodia compartida o ver a un joven que ya actúa prácticamente como un adulto.

-Las pruebas que refutan que la crianza adecuada son:  
1\. Ser exhibido ante los medios a la edad de 12 como un espectáculo de caridad para la obtención de fondos.  
2\. El reporte escolar donde marca problemas del menor para socializar.  
3\. El caso Knight vs Wayne donde la custodia del menor pasó por un breve periodo de un mes a la señorita Natalia Knight.  
4\. El envío de un menor de 15 años a estudiar a medio oriente en una zona de conflicto armado.  
5\. La supuesta muerte del menor en dicho año.  
6\. No hay registros de que en su regreso el Sr. Jason Peter Todd recibiera ayuda profesional para evaluar el estado mental que se sospecha que pudo ser sometido a estres de algun tipo durante los años que se desconoce el paradero del mencionado.  
7\. La constante ausencia del joven en los eventos sociales y en la vida de la familia Wayne son puntos de sospecha que el joven no esta en un estado mental saludable o la familia tiende a rechazarlo o ocultarlo por algún motivo sospechoso.

El juez se quita las gafas, Bruce tiene que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer estoico, Dick se obliga a cerrar la boca cuando Bruce le da una discreta patada para que esconda su evidente asombro. - Esto es en resumen los cargos imputados por los familiares biológicos del señor Jason Peter Todd, aquí presentes. 

-La señora Gabrielle Haywood madre de la finada Sheila Haywood - un gemido reprimido vino por parte de la anciana. - abuela biológica del sr. Jason Peter Todd.

-El señor Francis Haywood padre de la finada Sheila Haywood, abuelo biológico del sr. Jason Peter Todd.

-El señor Ulises Haywood hermano menor de la finada Sheila Haywood, tío biológico del sr. Jason Peter Todd.

-Sin embargo están aquí para no proceder de forma monetaria o legal si el presente señor Bruce Wayne decide ceder los derechos del joven Jason Peter Todd, a cambio le proporcionarán la suma de sesenta mil dólares en dos de seis meses cuando sean firmados los papeles y presenten al señor Todd para que sea evaluado.

Bruce se levantó de la silla indignado - Esto no es una demanda tutelar, es una compra venta de un ser humano. Mi hijo no esta en venta - gruño golpeando la mesa de caoba. 

-Señor Wayne - habló el abogado de los Haywood - si usted se niega a firmar el acuerdo nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de aumentar cargos como daños psicológicos de mis clientes, uso de sobornos para la adopción de un menor, piénselo bien por que no solo perderá a la tutela del joven en cuestión, si no del señor Drake.

El cretino todavía se atrevía amenazarlo con Tim, si no hubieran estado en el juzgado Bruce ya lo estaria golpeando hasta la pulpa junto con Dick que se levantó furioso, pero Bruce colocó su mano en el hombro para que no perdiera los estribos. 

-Será un juicio largo y costoso, le recuerdo que con su actual situación debido a las sospechas de lavado de dinero, sus alianzas con un famoso vigilante de Gotham será fácil ganar y si no fuera el caso, su reputación será seriamente puesta en duda. Le daremos una semana de gracia para que lo piense. 

-Como se atreven a amenazarnos, con mis hermanos - Dick tembló de rabia señalandolos - ¿Donde estuvieron ustedes cuando Jason vivía en un hogar con un padre criminal que lo violentaba, una madre adicta que a pesar de sus problemas resultó ser mejor que la misma Sheila?

-Dick - Bruce trato de calmarlo. 

-¿Donde estuvieron cuando Jason vivió en las calles sabe que cosas horribles viviendo, pasando hambre, robando, mendigando? - Dick necesitaba sacarlo del pecho, pero sin saberlo le estaba dando más armas a los Haywood para su propósito real.

Bruce lo tomó de los hombros -Nos retiramos. - anuncio tirando a Dick del brazo.

-Esperamos su respuesta en una semana sr. Wayne - le recordó con petulancia el abogado.

Bruce arrastró fuera a Dick - Controlate - siseo - esto lo llevaremos a la corte si es necesario. No nos quitaran a Jason. 

Dick se sacudió a Bruce y se dirigió a los elevadores. Bruce se asomo - Abogado hágase cargo, lo veo en un momento. 

Bruce busco a Dick, no tardó mucho para ver a su hijo apoyado frente a un gran ventanal cerca del elevador - Dick 

Dick giro hacia Bruce con lágrimas en los ojos - Olvidaste algo, no nos pueden quitar a Jason, por que él ya nos fue arrebatado Bruce, por segunda vez. Jason esta muerto.

Bruce se quedó frío, todavía albergaba esperanza, la esperanza que se guarda cuando no tienes el cuerpo del ser amado para saber que ya no esta en este mundo - No lo sabemos Dick - hablo con voz suave y baja.

\- DEJA DE MENTIRME, DEJA DE MENTIRTE - Bruce lo tiro hacia su pecho - yo lo mate, mate a Jason - sollozo en el pecho de Bruce, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Aquí no Dick esas personas pueden escuchar, necesito que te calmes - odiaba pedirle a Dick que tragara las emociones pero había cosas en riesgo, Dick mismo haciendo esas declaraciones. Agradeció que su abrazo ahogara los sollozos de Dick apenas haciéndolos audibles para ellos dos.

Dick logró recobrar la compostura a tiempo para ver llegar al abogado de Bruce -Señor Wayne, no quiero ser pesimista, pero ellos tienen un caso bien armado. - suspiro el abogado Zimmer, estiró su brazo dándole un sobre - hay un propuesta si decide solo firmar los papeles, piénselo y comuniquese al despacho.

-Gracias sr. Zimmer - las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Bruce y Dick se despidieron y entraron al elevador. Bruce abrió el sobre, sacó una hoja que arrugó furioso, Dick se la retiró discretamente, una propuesta de veinte mil dólares con solo firmar y quitarse del camino. Dick apretó los dientes tan fuerte que se escuchaba su crujir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien tiene ideas o sugerencias para esta historia con lo que respecta a las consecuencias que enfrentará Bruce y sus otros pajaritos sera bienvenidos.  
> Asi como criticas, comentarios.  
> Gracias por seguir esta historia, sus comentarios y darme amor a la historia. Les envió mi amor y Felices lecturas.


	19. Pelea por el heredero.

Era casi la fecha límite para que Bruce respondiera ceder a Jason a los Haywood, su investigación sobre ellos no estaba completa, solo había encontrado que eran ciudadanos modelo ni siquiera una infracción de tránsito, pero había algo muy turbio en sus cuentas, extrañamente los Haywood mantenían en secreto su bancarrota que Tim logró rastrear cuando dio con el pequeño libro rojo de su contabilidad. Lo más extraño es que con deudas hasta el tope justo un par de meses antes del reclamo de Jason y a pesar de sus problemas financieros costeaban a una de las mejores firmas de abogados. 

Bruce había hablado con sus hijos, los gastos legales de un juicio serían incosteables, era un lujo que no podía, el otro tema era Damian, necesitaba encontrarlo, rastrearlo, un juicio les quitaría tiempo. Bruce no había podido localizar al misterioso Wingman y los Outlaws se habían disuelto, hecho que casi podía confirmar el deceso de Jason.

-Firma, Bruce - sugirió Selina. 

-Tu no tienes derecho a opinar, no porque seas la prometida de Bruce te hace de la familia - gritó Dick apuntando con el dedo a Selina.-, todos sabemos que tú y Jason no se llevaban bien cuando era niño.

-Igual que tú Grayson, por lo menos yo no lo hice sentirse rechazado junto con mis amigos, asi que dirige ese dedo a tu propia persona - rebatió Selina. 

-Selina tiene razón - dijo cansada Barbara.

-Pero Barb - Barbara levantó una mano a Dick para ser escuchada. -Dick por más que nos duela es posible que Jason ya no esté con nosotros, el **Joker** se encargó de arrebatárnoslo por segunda vez. Necesitamos poner a los vivos por encima de los muertos, es Damian quien nos necesita, Gotham y hasta Bruce.

-Hagamos una votación - pidió Tim -¿Quien quiere seguir adelante para conservar a Jason, todos tendremos que poner tiempo y dinero? Debemos respetar la decisión una vez tomada. ¿Todos de acuerdo?- aclaró Tim, todos asintieron.

-Los que estén a favor de seguir, levanten la mano. -Tim y Dick levantaron la mano

-Bien - dijo Tim, ambos la bajaron Dick miraba con dagas en los ojos a Bruce y Selina

-Solo para confirmar ¿Quiénes en contra? - Selina y Barbara levantaron la mano -Bruce no puedes abstenerte en esto -lo reprendió Drake- a favor o en contra.

Con el corazón sangrante Bruce la levantó la mano. Si tuviera la certeza de que estaba vivo no lo cedería a los Haywood, pero todo apuntaba a su segunda muerte.-Está decidido - Tim se levantó de la mesa.

-Tim - Dick abrió la boca pero Tim lo interrumpió.

-Hicimos un acuerdo, creo que la mayoría queremos conservar a Jason en la familia, aunque no esté más con nosotros. Pero Damian nos necesita ahora y estamos perdiendo tiempo. - Eso fue sorprendente hasta para Tim, pero su lógica era no luchar más contra la corriente, si Jason siguiera vivo otra cosa sería, peleará con uñas y diente, pero Jason no estaba, era una batalla perdida, una que posiblemente perdieron una que Jason estuviera respirando todavía.

-Bien voy a ver que encuentro - Dick se levantó molesto, dio la última mirada furiosa a la pareja y salió a buscar cualquier pista de Damian.

Selina iba a tomar la mano de Bruce cuando este se levantó - Voy a visar al abogado. - salió de la mesa de reuniones para subir a la mansión, sentía que lo habían apuñalado en el corazón, seguía perdiendo personas, cosas, hijos. Todo era tan agotador en dos meses tendría que dejar la mansión, continuar con los arreglos para bloquear las entradas a la cueva, terminar la transacción de una modesta casa en los suburbios de Gotham que podía costear, aparte de disminuir la mesada de Tim, Dick y obviamente de Damian que solían recibir una cantidad bastante generosa que pagaba las casas de seguridad de Dick y Tim, los estudios de Tim y cualquier necesidad que tuviera Damian. Jason nunca había recibido una después de su regreso, bajo el pretexto de que estaba muerto legalmente, de su inestabilidad eran las escuchas que Bruce se decía asi mismo pero la verdadera razón era control y miedo de apoyar el camino torcido del chico, sin embargo Jason nunca le pidió dinero solo una vez cuando lo contrató para vigilar a Selina en su despedida de soltera y al final Jason terminó devolviendo. 

Bruce tomó su teléfono - Sr. Zimmer, informe a los Haywood que cederé los derechos. 

* * *

Essence ya había informado a Ma Gunn y Wingman de la condición de Jason, de inmediato echaron mano del dinero de los Outlaws que tenían como fondo, hicieron todos los arreglos para internarlo en Nueva York donde ahora se encontraban. Essence esta vez facilitó el traslado de All-Caste a la casa escuela de Ma Gunn, de ahí Jason fue trasladado al New York Hospital Med Center bajo el nombre de John Gunn. Un equipo de doctores se formó para su atención dada la condición precaria de Jason, la columna vertebral estaba destrozada, una puñalada había dañado el hígado y páncreas, otra el bazo, el riñón izquierdo estaba en peligro de ser removido, uno de sus pulmones trabaja al 60%. Lo peor eran los insoportables dolores que lo aquejan y a pesar de su renuencia de Jason hacia las drogas, cuando llegaba a sentirse como una verdadera mierda solía aceptarlos, solo lo necesario para hacerlo el dolor un poco llevadero.

Los gastos estaban excediendo las expectativas, Willis se sintió como cuando Jason era niño, inútil, desesperado Jason estaba atiborrado de analgésicos su medula ósea estaba fallando miserablemente y a la semana Jason insistía en en ser trasladado a una clínica gratuita - No tocaran los fondos destinados a los niños - gruño Jason a Willis.

-Jefe imposible que en una clínica gratuita puedan ayudarlo con su condición. - replicó Willis.

-Mi condición es irreparable, nunca volveré a caminar, solo es soportar un año y luego volver a las aguas de All-Caste y esperar hasta que mi cuerpo se rinda. No vale la pena el gasto - Jason sacudió las manos malhumorado el doble que debería estarlo, odiaba los hospitales, odiaba sentirse enfermo, dolorido, débil y tan frágil.

Willis se levantó de la silla con los puños cerrados - Encontraré la forma jefe, hare lo que sea para que tenga una atención digna y esta es mi última palabra - Jason miró sorprendido a Wingman se veía furiosos, preocupado y dolorido casi desesperado eso era demasiadas sentimientos hacia alguien que no tenían mucho de conocerse. Wingman estaba siendo tan sobre protector, el hombre salió por la puerta prácticamente haciendo una rabieta.

Ma Gunn se incorporó con un suspiro - Tranquilizate un poco Jason, iré a ver como se encuentra. Dame unos minutos. - Jason se hundió en su almohada, todo esto era una completa mierda, tal vez hubiera sido que muriera antes de ser la maldita carga que era ahora.

La anciana salió de la habitacion, no le fue difícil encontrar a Willis que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la habitacion, Gunn lo tomo del hombro - ¿Por que tuvo que pasar esto de nuevo, Ma? ni siquiera pude protegerlo, le falló una y otra vez. 

-Willis, mantén tu compostura - la anciana lo miró con dureza sacudiéndolo de los hombros, siempre tan dura la mujer mucho mas fría en decisiones que Willis, Jason había sacado eso de ella - no puedes derrumbarte ahora, no sirves si flaqueas. - ella lo tomo con ambas manos del rostro cruzando sus miradas - Haz lo que tengas que hacer para conseguir el dinero, si es necesario los dos echarnos mano de las conexiones pasadas, es el todo por el todo. No vamos a rendirnos y mi niego no se rendirá, es Gunn, es un Todd, aun su corrupta madre siempre busco la forma de salir a delante aun que de forma retorcida, Jason es un sobreviviente, no tiene una gota de debilidad en sus venas. 

-¿Faye Todd? - Willis vio como el rostro de su madre se descompuso al escuchar su nombre de casada. Faye sintió que su corazón se detuvo, hace años que nadie la había llamado así, no desde Australia cuando su cabello dorado rojizo ondeaba en el viento y su esposo Jason Todd la sostenía de su mano, antes de que la tragedia golpeara una vez su vida y la obligará huir de Australia embarazada, viuda y con pocos billetes para sobrevivir en una tierra ajena. 

Sintió que su estómago se revolvía, lentamente se giró para mirar al hombre que se atrevía a llamarla de esa forma. El desgraciado lucía un traje que costaba más que cualquiera de sus casas escuela que había tenido, un hombre maduro tal vez entre los treinta cabello castaño claro, ojos azules como el cielo, mandíbula pronunciada, nariz recta y afilada, con pómulos altos, todo distinguido y de buen porte; a unos cuantos pasos estaban tres hombres construidos como muros vestidos elegantemente a pesar de que todo en ellos gritaba guardaespaldas - Giuseppe Borromeo - extendió la mano con solemnidad, maldita sea ese hombre seguro se hacia manicure, sus uñas estaban impecables con un brillo saludable.

Faye respondido con una expresión fría y prepotente - ¿Que desea? - pregunto rechazando el saludo, sentía como su cuerpo se erizaba. 

El hombre retiro su mano - Estoy aquí por su nieto, el heredero más cercano del principado de Mónaco debido al atentado de hace unos días - anuncio el hombre de forma solemne con su acento extranjero. 


	20. Perdidas y ganancias.

Faye siempre fue una mujer muy controlada de si misma, estoica o con expresión de iracunda para causar respeto o miedo, solo que esta vez al igual que Willis su expresión fue de completa incredulidad. - ¿De qué está hablando jovencito? - reto la anciana.

-El hombre que fue su esposo, el que conoció como Jason Todd - ofreció el hombre como si eso explicara todo. - el pretencia al Ducado de Luxemburgo y al principado de Mónaco.

Feya soltó una carcajada incrédula, mofándose del hombre - Imposible, mi difunto esposo no tenía nada que ver con ningún principado.

-Por que el renunció al apellido Ducruet-Grimaldi sustituyéndolo por Todd debido a que lo apodaban el zorro por que era astuto, entonces de alguna forma escogio ese apellido cuando escapó de sus obligaciones, siempre fue algo rebelde - el hombre chasqueó los dedos y uno de sus hombres le entregó una fotografía la cual dio a Feya donde estaba su difunto esposo años más joven que cuando lo conoció en Australia, el corazón de Feya latió por primera vez en años ante el hombre que amó y perdió, tan elegante rodeado de gente de la realeza. 

-Debido a su cambio de apellido nos tardamos en rastrearlo, luego su hijo Willis Todd falleció, no sabiamos que habia dejado un heredero producto de Willis Todd o más bien Willis Ducruet, cuando pudimos desenmarañar todo este desastre que dejó mi tío abuelo llegamos de nuevo tarde o eso pensamos, la noticia de Jason Peter Todd-Wayne nos golpeó. De labios de los mismos Haywood nos informó del deceso tanto de la madre como del niño. - Feya y Willis estaban incrédulos ante tal información.

-Hasta hace unos meses que llegó uno de nuestros cónsules en USA sobre la falsa muerte, debido a una entrevista con una tal Vale. Entonces nos dimos a la tarea de localizarlo, pero parece que su nieto es escurridizo y hace poco vino el atentado y los Haywood tienen las garras sobre él heredero, intentan reclamarlo, al no ser que hagamos algo. - El hombre miró con ojos inquietos a ambos - sabemos de su condición y tenemos recursos para ayudarlo. - aseguro. Una esperanza, tal vez, los recursos se agotan pronto y sin ellos Jason vivirá un infierno y posiblemente tendrá un deceso debido a los dolores.- es necesario que lo reclame como nieto antes de los abuelos maternos, que extrañamente empezaron a agilizar su reclamo un poco antes que el atentado, pero no podemos confirmar nuestras sospechas aun. 

Feya le dedicó una de sus miradas más amenazantes - Lo reclamare, pero si hay algún indicio de que alguno de ustedes quieren utilizarlo para algo turbio.

\- Señora Gunn le aseguro que mi sobrino no es moneda para intercambio, acepte o no sus obligaciones es mi familia, cuando hagamos lo posible para recuperar su salud él decidirá de forma libre que camino tomar la duquesa Ducret así lo hubiera querido de haber sabido, su príncipe era su único hijo, lo consintió demasiado por que lo amaba, un nieto hubiera sido la luz de su vida después de que lo pierde. - aseguró, Giuseppe extendió la mano y uno de sus hombres le entregó unos papeles - le pediría que los leyera con tiempo pero por desgracia los Haywood están haciendo su reclamo a los Wayne, si ellos firman entonces los Haywood tendrán el poder sobre el príncipe, posiblemente querrán que adique hacia alguno de ellos, ya que mi primo decidió por alguna extraña situación brincar la sucesión de sus títulos al primer nieto varón, posiblemente para proteger a su primogénito en esa época.

Feya se sentó, dio una leida rapida, no noto ninguna inconsistencia, preparo el bolígrafo - Con una condición - miró con expresión indiferente al aristócrata y su grupo. - La atención de mi nieto tiene que ser inmediata. 

Giuseppe respiro descargando la tensión de sus hombros, arrebato unos papeles a uno de sus hombres - Por supuesto, solo necesitábamos su permiso, entonces firme para que nuestro equipo de médicos entren de inmediato, si tiene que ser trasladado a Europa ustedes irán con él, mi sobrino necesita a su familia. - el hombre sobre puso los papeles para el cambio de doctores sobre el documento de adopción. 

Feya lo firmó de inmediato, con una sola mirada uno de sus hombres tomó los papeles de mano de Giuseppe y corrió para agilizar el cambio del equipo de médicos. - Madam Gunn no tenemos tiempo, necesitamos frenar a los Haywood para asegurar que ellos no retiren el tratamiento de Jason. No me interesa si acepta los títulos, solo quiero a mi sobrino con atención médica debida y si podemos, lograr por completo que sane. 

-No pueden dárselo a esa familia, es mujer - dijo con desprecio Feya - lo vendió al Joker en Etiopía para evitar ser chantajeada. 

Giuseppe abrió los ojos con una expresión horrorizada -¿ alguien puede confirmar esa historia?

-Mi propio nieto, pero no creo que quiera hacerlo público - el rostro de Feya no fue el único que se endureció, tanto el de Willis como el de Giuseppe.

-Le prometo que haremos hasta lo ultimo porque esas personas no pongan sus manos en él - juro Giuseppe. 

Ante la promesa y la desesperanza Feya firmó los papeles. - Gracias prima - misito Giuseppe, se levantó - Andrea, quédate por si necesitan algo, protegelos con tu vida en lo que regreso. - ordenó a un hombre de traje con el escudo del principado de Mónaco en su traje, construido como un roble y serio como la mierda. - Andrea se quedará con ustedes. - sin mas salio el Giuseppe del lugar, necesitaba detener a los Haywood antes de que Wayne firmara la sucesion de derechos sobre Jason. 

**En el tribunal**

Bruce había llegado temprano, con el corazón en la mano y la pluma en su bolsillo esperaba la llegada de su abogado para la reunión, los Haywood ya estaban ahi, se veian impacientes pero contentos, con una gran y extraña satisfacción en sus rostros. Eso era algo inexplicable no tenían a Jason y dudaba que los Haywood tan descuidados supieran el paradero de su hijo, más cuando todas las pruebas se dirigen hacia su fallecimiento, pero no como Jason Todd, si no como Red Hood. Por que cantar victoria cuando Bruce ni siquiera se vería obligado a arrastrar a Jason al recinto para entregarles la tutela, desde sus entrañas le decía que algo estaba muy mal, pero no podía hacer mucho, Gotham era un desastre, la gente apoyaba la ley anti vigilantes haciéndoles más difícil custodiar la ciudad, la mansión a punto de perderse, Wayne Enterprise tambaleándose por su asociación con Batman y el anterior escándalo fiscal, cuentas congeladas, dinero gastado en abogados. Bruce se siente maniatado no puede salvar todo de un solo movimiento, el Joker lo venció como nunca lo había hecho. 

Una mujer bien vestida con traje formal se acerca - El Juez Thomson, estare en breve con ustedes. - anuncia - está concluyendo solo un asunto de gran importancia, en cuanto lo concluya estará con ustedes. 

-Pero entonces ¿no iniciaremos a tiempo? - la sra Haywood se queja. 

-No será más de 20 minutos a lo sumo 30 - la mujer promete. - la reunión en la que esta es con altos diplomáticos de algún lugar de Europa. - Bruce pudo ver como el rostro de la mujer se agria, Ulises Haywood se mueve incómodo dirigiéndose hacia el gran ventanal que da a la calle como si buscara algo. Sí había sospechas de que esto fuera un tipo de treta hacia los Wayne las sospechas de Bruce se disipan, por que se inquietaron cuando se habló de un diplomático venido de Europa y lo principal ¿que tiene que ver en todo esto la tutela de Jason? a partir de ese momento la estúpida expresión de triunfo de los Haywood se nubla por un tinte de preocupación, se alejan y empiezan a cuchichear.

Bruce manda un mensaje a Tim para saber si han encontrado algo sobre los Haywood, pero no hay nada contundente con respecto a ellos. Cuando pasan 27 min el Juez Thomson llega e invita solo a Bruce a pasar. - Señor Wayne, abogado tome asiento. - pide el Juez.

El juez saca de un folder elegante con un escudo grabado unos papeles. - Estos son los papeles de la sucesión de Jason Todd.

Bruce los toma, pero ve cambios, no se nombra a los Haywood en ellos, es solo una renuncia o más bien un repudio de Jason. Bruce siente que las náuseas golpean su garganta. -Esto no es lo que acordamos. 

-Lo se señor Wayne, pero si se da cuenta esto es más ventajoso, no se le está obligando a presentar al joven en cuestión, ni se le está acusando de una paternidad descuidada fundándose en los antecedentes, todo lo contrario con esto no solo recibirá el doble de la suma, si no que este asunto quedara por completo en discresion, solo se divulgará si usted insiste en reclamar al joven. - explica el juez. 

-Yo...yo no quiero renunciar a mi hijo y menos.... repudiarlo - afirma con voz endurecida. 

-Es esto el viejo acuerdo de los Haywood, donde ellos pueden dar a la luz la sucesión, eso pudiera manchar su reputación. - El juez analiza a Bruce -, aunque hay algo intermedio. - Bruce mira al juez incrédulo, lentamente desliza otros papeles -, un tipo de custodia compartida, solo que usted no podrá decidir sobre el muchacho sin primero hacerlo el tutor principal. Las ventajas son las mismas. - Bruce pasa la mirada por las letras de los papeles, es perder a Jason por completo o renunciar al control absoluto sobre el chico. Lo poco que había investigado de los Haywood es que querían someter a Jason a exámenes psiquiátricos para evaluar su estabilidad mental, en caso de no tenerla ellos tomaron el control absoluto de la vida de Jason, aún recordaba los gritos de Tim y Dick en el asunto, la mirada de decepción de Barbara, el silencio de Cass, la huida de Stephanie con odio en sus ojos y la decepción de Duke. En caso de demostrar inestabilidad mental o física del joven en este nuevo contrato se le permitiría intervenir siempre y cuando Jason aceptara su intervención. Eso era algo contra nada. 

\- Imposible que los Haywood acepten tales terminos - Bruce dudo, 

-Creame señor Wayne este contrato es por mucho legal y con sustento, no tiene que preocuparse. - Bruce suspiró y firmo, entrego los papeles al juez. -, bien pensado señor Wayne. - el juez ofreció su mano y Bruce la acepto, sin embargo la cosquilla estaba ahi, no decia a quien cedía los derechos, solo hablaba de la sucesión por jerarquía familiar, primero seria al padre biológico pero al estar finado pasaría a la abuela paterna, si no había seria a algún hermano o primo del finado, por alguna razón la familia materna estaba al final alegando la conducta de Sheila visto envuelta en actividades ilícitas y lo peor, alguien sabia que ella lo había vendido a criminales en Etiopía.

Bruce salió y los Haywood entraron, se preguntó si ellos redactaron ese nuevo acuerdo o qué fue lo que pasó para que todo cambiara tan drásticamente, ansiaba llegar a casa para darles las buenas noticias, de camino pidió que todos se reunieran. Cuando llego a la mansión dudaba que todos estuvieran dentro, pero para su sorpresa la casa estaba llena. 

-Bien Bruce escupe que tan importante es - Dick pidió agriamente, había grandes ojeras en sus ojos, el hombre no estaba durmiendo bien desde que se vio en esos videos, cuando atacó hasta que el cuerpo de Jason dejo de responder.

-Será un tipo de custodia compartida - anuncio Bruce. 

-¿Con los Haywood? - Dick se burlo.

-Posiblemente ya que de la familia del padre no hay nadie. Aparte Jason tiene la opción de decidir al final.

-Si estuviera vivo Bruce, SI ESTUVIERA VIVO- la voz de Dick se quebró junto con él, en un movimiento lanzó la taza de café al piso, golpeo la mesa, Barbara tuvo que sostenerlo para que terminara de derrumbarse en un llanto inconsolable. -Lo mate, aun siento su sangre en mis manos, yo lo mate - sollozaba. 

**Una semana después.**

Jason estaba fuera de peligro, pero eso no era ningún aliciente para Jason, los dolores eran terribles. Cuando le hablaron de sus nuevos parientes a Jason le importo menos que una mierda, no tenia descanso alguno y cuando lo tenía estaba demasiado drogado. - No puedo, no puedo esto no es vida. - Jason puso la almohada en su rostro, no podía volver a arrancar su IV por que seria de nuevo amarrado a la cama. 

Feya no sabía cómo ayudar, no podía pedir más al joven, lo había visto soportar al principio valerosamente los dolores, pero estaban acabando con su nieto, casi no comía, el dolor a veces lo hacia vomitar. - Es hora de irnos - anunció WIllis en la puerta.

-A la mierda no pienso moverme, como si el ir a otro lado me quitara el dolor. - Jason arrojó la almohada en el rostro de Willis, el dolor hacia que el pozo reaccionara de forma desagradable arrastrando la ira e impotencia que ya tenía. 

-Giuseppe informo que esto era solo para estabilizarte, Suecia espera - anuncio Willis haciendo a un lado para permitir el paso al equipo de doctores. 

Jason frunció la boca negando con la cabeza - No más, no quiero más esperanzas falsas. 

Willis lo tomó del rostro con las dos manos - Escucha y escucha bien, eres el puto Red Hood, en tu sangre no hay una gota de cobardía y te prometo que si esto no funciona yo mismo pondré una bala en tu cabeza para acabar con tu miseria, pero antes LUCHA. - los ojos de Willis se rozaron de lagrimas - solo una vez más jefe, una sola vez más.

Jason trago - ¿Estarás a mi lado? si no funciona de verdad ¿lo harás? ¿cremeras mi cuerpo?

-Lo juro y despues ire a cazar a cuanto maniático vestido de payaso para esparcir sus entrañas por las calles, aunque me vaya la vida en ello. - Jason hubiera dudado que fuera verdad, si no estuviera viendo la furia en ese hombre. - ahora permite que te preparen. Voy a dar la alta e ir por la maleta. - el hombre salió por la puerta antes de que Jason pudiera preguntarle el ¿por qué? ¿por qué alguien en el mundo le interesaría su bienestar, su venganza cuando a nadie de su familia biológica o adoptiva le interesó antes? simplemente no entendía a Wingman, por que seguía a su lado, por que solía protegerlo a un a costa de su vida, por que mato a un Joker dando el paso que el hombre que se dijo su padre se negó a dar.


	21. Regreso del hijo prodigo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing se ve forzado a enfrentar los demonios en su pasado con los fragmentos de quien fue antes y durante su amnesia y quien es ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa a todos por la tardanza pero cuando no eran exámenes era el trabajo y luego para rematar el internet de una casita de campo que tenemos. a este capitulo solo le faltaba editarse tiene como un mes o más en espera de salir. 
> 
> Un abrazo y cuidense feliz año. Felices lecturas.

Bludhaven no se encuentra tan en mal estado como Gotham, a pesar de la última ausencia de Nightwing en la ciudad gracias a los viejos Titanes, la alineación de Dick ha estado ayudando a la ciudad y es momento de celebración NIGHTWING a vuelto DICK regreso. Cuando Dick abre la puerta del departamento provisional de los Titans La primera en ver es a Donna quien lo recibe con un gran abrazo, la velada es agradable están reunidos también para desearle suerte a Donna en su viaje junto con su mentora a Suecia como compañía y que aprenda a lidiar en la cuestión política. 

-Lo harás bien Donna - Dick esboza una amplia sonrisa, destellos de recuerdos se aferran a su mente y la calidez a su corazón, con ellos creció, con ellos se independizó de Batman, Nightwing nunca hubiera podido hacerlo solo, sin su compañía, en conjunto ellos le dieron los pasos para avanzar y atreverse a proteger una ciudad el solo. 

-Conoces a Jillian, es seguro que estaré como un bicho bajo el microscopio escudriñada hasta como respiro - se desinfló Donna, pero ella no iba a permitir que la tensión de su partida echara a perder el festejo así que sacudió sus dudas y palmeó la pierna de Dick - Pero dime, ahora que has vuelto por completo me imagino que los murciélagos como todos nosotros estamos felices de tenerte de vuelta, sobre todo el pequeñín.

-Por favor vamos solo a celebrar - Garth sugirió, lo que agradeció Dick no quería hablar de nada lo que había sucedido en Gotham, para su suerte el resto de la velada no surgió más el tema. 

Lo único que animo a Dick a colocarse el traje de Nightwing después de una semana fue el rumor de que un nuevo justiciero que podía corresponder a la descripción de Damian estaba suelto por Bludhaven, KGBeast había sobrevivido al enfrentamiento con Damian Wayne en ese entonces Robin, ayudado por Crane aparentaron su muerte mediante una droga que alentó sus signos vitales de forma imperceptible, en las narices de la policía el cuerpo de KGBeast fue robado para reanimarlo. Lo único que no sabía Dick es que como represalia KGBeast tenía planes de terminar su trabajo con Nightwing ahora que había regresado, la perfecta carnada para que el mocoso Robin apareciera y lo hiciera pagar por la deformidad que había quedado en su rostro.

Nightwing ya había tenido unas apariciones tanto en Blüdhaven y Gotham, los ciudadanos se habían vuelto locos de la felicidad de su regreso, tal vez era cobardía o incertidumbre pero estaba posponiendo visitar a Bea, le gustaba la mujer, sentía algo por ella, pero también el fuego entre Barbara y él se había avivado, no era la primera vez que su corazón estaba entre dos mujeres, para Dick era como una adicción, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo solo, no sabia si se lo había aprendido de alguna forma a Bruce ese largo desfile de mujeres sin lograr formar un lazo duradero, su carisma y atractivo también facilitaba que antes de dejar una chica tuviera la próxima en puerta o no tardaría mucho en estar con otra fuera como aventura o algo más formal.

Nightwing dio el último recorrido por los tejados de su ciudad que reclamó como propia antes de deslizarse por una ventana para entrar al bar de Bea. Su corazón latía fuerte recordaba esa hermosa figura de su mujer de chocolate con grandes ojos y labios carnosos y prominentes. Bajo por las escaleras, escuchaba las sillas rechinar, posiblemente siendo acomodadas seguramente los ultimos detalles para dejar todo listo para mañana después del cierre.

-Hola Bea - Nightwing se reflejó en los cristales del gran ventanal del bar ahora cerrado, el ave azul lucia de nuevo en el pecho, motivo por el cual Bea no salto asustada cuando lo vio reflejarse antes de su saludo, pero su corazón tamborileaba de la misma forma, odiaba las mariposas en el estomago que le hacia sentir por mucho más ahora con ese sexy traje entallado que dejaba poco a la imaginación. 

Bea giro, sus grandes ojos cafés recorrieron el cuerpo del hombre era casi como verlo desnudo de la forma en que estaba entallado, las entrañas se encendieron con el deseo de tenerlo de nuevo desnudo, sudando en su cama atrapando entre sus piernas mientras es se balanceaba haciéndola sentir llena, tan unida a él, como en las noches que habían hecho el amor. Solo que esta vez no sabia si volverían a estar juntos, no con la pelirroja en medio de ellos, robandole su amor, a su hombre a pesar de que la bruja hipócrita le dijo que entre ellos no había nada. 

Ella sonrió - Hola te ves bien, el traje le sienta bien a tu trasero - bromeo tirando a abajo todas las emociones negativas y reproches con la ilusión de recuperarlo. 

-Oh, gracias supongo - Cielos como odiaba se sonriera así, se veía tan malditamente encantador. Dick rasco su nuca, algo nervioso, tratando de explorar que era lo que realmente sentía por esa mujer frente a él. - Tu trasero tampoco no esta nada mal, sin importar lo que traigas puesto. - respondió en forma encantadora, con un toque de timidez.

Bea suspiro dejó la franela en la mesa, tal vez no todo estaba perdido, camino para cerrar el espacio entre los dos, le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas ladeando la cabeza de forma infantil, tan inocente - Entonces extraño que te trae a mi bar. 

Nightwing tomó las manos de ella - Bea yo - una sombra, un destello que estaba seguro que era un arma, el laser rojo en el pecho de Bea se lo confirmó, dejo a un lado su discurso previamente preparado. - Al suelo. - Nightwing arrojó a Bea detrás de la barra de la cantina justo a tiempo antes de que la mortal bala rompiera la ventana. Dick dio un mortal hacia atras y saco sus palos de esgrima. 

KGBeast aterrizó cambiando a un arma más potente, Nightwing se movió con agilidad innata evadiendo la explosión, Grayson era un objetivo difícil si no es que totalmente imposible una vez que localizaba a su atacante, la flexibilidad de las personas dedicadas al circo que venía heredada de generación en generación y la combinación del entrenamiento con el murciélago lo hacen rápido, flexible como si sus huesos fueran hechos de plastilina con resortes en sus extremidades.

KGBeast sabía que una vez descubierto seria dificil tener un disparo certero, el no era como Deadshot un francotirador de primera línea o Red Hood que parecía tener ojos en la nuca dándose el lujo de siquiera voltear a mirar a su atacante. No, KGBeast estaba si acaso a la altura de Deathstroke como tirador, así que tomo el objetivo más seguro...Bea, la mujer escondida detrás de la barra quien asomo su negra y risada cabellera. Oh! gran error. KGBeast la tomo del cabello arrastrandola fuera de la barra. La mujer grito mas por sorpresa que por el doloroso tirón de cabello.

-Déjela fuera de esto - Nightwing advirtió tenso en cada centímetro de su cuerpo - ella no tiene nada que ver, esto es entre tu y yo KGBeast. 

KGbeast apuntó a la cabeza de Bea - Sabemos como funciona esto Nightwing así que dejemos los clichés de ella no tiene nada que ver. - el corazón de Nightwing subió a su garganta. - ella tiene todo que ver desde el momento que se involucró contigo, desde que tu estupido Robin casi me mata desfigurando mi rostro, así que tenemos dos opciones o te disparo y tomas la bala como un héroe o ella la tomó por ti. 

Piensa Nightwing, piensa, Dick contemplaba sus opciones, no había muchas, así que tomaría la más arriesgada. - Tomaré la bala por ella, solo dejala ir. - Nightwing dio un paso hacia donde Bea buscando mejor rebote de un de sus palos de esgrima para herir a KGbeast y poner a Bea a salvo. 

-Nooo - grito valerosamente Bea golpeado uno de los costados del rostro del hombre con el cráneo. Todo sucedio tan rapido y el actual titubeo de Nightwing no ayudó, fue lento, torpe. La bala atravesó el hombro de Bea, Nightwing apenas la atrapó antes que se estrellara con el piso. KGbeast cortó cartucho la siguiente bala iba para Nightwing y Dick ni siquiera se daba por aludido mientras sostenía a Bea y teniendo un flashback de sus crímenes cometidos cuando el Joker lo tuvo, veía en la sangre pegajosa de Bea recordaba cada golpe, cada ataque y la muerte de uno de sus hermanos en sus manos.

Una sombra sale de la oscuridad, es alguien joven vestido de gris. Dick jadea cuando ve en el cuerpo de KGBeast la espada que sobresale de su pecho teñida de carmín, se horroriza al ver es Damian el que ha dado el golpe fatal. 

-Dami - apenas jadea.

Damian saca la espada de un tirón, el asesino cae boca abajo esta vez la herida fue fatal, Damian lo sabe espero el momento oportuno para atravesar su espalda rebanando en su trayecto el pulmón izquierdo junto con el corazón del monstruo que le arrebató a su hermano. - Nightwing debes llevarla por atención ahora - advierte Damian cuando se da cuenta que Dick hace un breve movimiento para tomarlo. 

Dick baja la mirada a la dulce chica inconsciente, la sangre está siendo copiosa así que se incorpora con Bea en brazos, cuando levanta la mirada se da cuenta que esta solo, Damian ha desaparecido.

* * *

Damian aprovecha la distracción de Grayson para salir del bar. Ha asesinado de nuevo, sabe que no hay retorno entre los murciélagos y no lo desea. Su padre ha fallado en defender la cuidad, a los suyos, a Dick del disparo de KGBeast, del Joker que lo hizo un asesino manipulandolo. Damian aún puede sentir la sangre tibia de Jason manchando su rostro, aun puede escuchar el crujir del cuello de Alfred. Por lo más sagrado Alfred murió frente a él y no pudo salvarlo.

Damian tropieza en un tejado cerca de un muelle, grita ronco, afónico con su voz aun cambiando de niño a hombre. Se derrumba y llora por primera vez desde que vio morir a Alfred. Está tan entumecido, tan dolido que no se da cuenta hay alguien saliendo entre las sombras, se acerca con sigilo de un asesino experimentado la ágil figura.

Damian da un salto cuando siente una mano en su hombro, se recrimina internamente, fue descuidado un blanco fácil. Se eriza y saca la espada. El asesino en las penumbras deja ver el filo de la propia. Damian se lanza, lucha pero el asesino es demasiado diestro, Damian grita, amenaza, golpea pero no esta siendo tactico hay demasiada ira y dolor que lo consume. La batalla es inútil con un Damian desgarrado desde dentro de su alma, jadea se planta con la espada en sus manos pero el filo ha aterrizado en la grava. 

-¿Has terminado habibi? - Talia sale de las sombras al mismo tiempo que baja la espada. 

-Madre - gime Damian, por un extraño motivo sus ojos se rozan de lágrimas y solo quiere a su mamá.

Talia parece darse cuenta y abre los brazos, Damian acepta la invitación y se aferra a la cintura de su madre como si su vida dependiera de ello. - He fallado madre, todo esta mal. - dice entre sollozos desesperados. 

Talia acaricia con una mano la negra cabellera mestiza árabe de su hijo mientras con la otra palmeó su espalda - No. - negó con voz dura -Quien fallo fue tu padre - afirmo con la seguridad de aquellos que afirman una verdad contundente. Talia toma con gentileza los hombros de su hijo, hay tanto por arreglar entre ellos, tanto que construir y fortalecer, pero lo primero es sacarlo del país, Ra's se encuentra desesperado buscando de nuevo un cuerpo joven a cual migrar su alma vieja y enferma de codicia. Ella se arrodilla con una pierna mira con determinación a su hijo - Habibi es momento que tomes tu lugar en la Liga de las Sombras, tengo una fracción fiel a mí, tu padre ya no sirve como tu guia, tu abuelo esta buscándote porque codicia tu cuerpo como envase para perpetuar su vida debido a que el pozo ya no tiene los efectos que tenía en su persona - Ella hace una pausa - Y tu madre te quiere a su lado como su heredero y sobre todo como su hijo. 

Fue todo lo que Damian necesito para abrazarla con fuerza y aceptar. Esa noche Damian cambiaria su destino, el futuro de la nueva cabeza del Demonio se avecinaba. 

* * *

**Suecia**

Jason ha volado en un avion mucho mas lujoso de lo que alguna vez en su vida hubiera tomado, los aviones de Bruce no son nada a comparación de la bestia que es para su exclusivo uso, equipado con lo necesario para cualquier imprevisto, equipo médico de sobra, doctores y enfermeras a su disposición y por supuesto el personal de vuelo para atender a los otros. La bestia de acero supera la velocidad del Lockheed SR-71 a pesar de su tamaño y peso hacen tiempo récord a una pista privada donde ya lo espera una gran ambulancia, tres limusinas. 

Dentro de la multitud de batas blancas hay dos personas de edad avanzada, una pareja con la elegancia que solo la alcurnia de años de ascendencia han dejado en un porte totalmente natural. Su heredero ha llegado por fin. Ahora es el momento de arreglar lo roto sin importar el costo, los contactos políticos o secretos, algo más que una corona está en riesgo y ellos no permitirán que otro que no sea su heredero legítimo ponga las manos en la herencia que data desde los primeros imperios.


	22. Resiste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian inicia un reentrenamiento como líder, por otra parte Dick esta luchando por llevar la carga de todos los acontecimientos a los que ha venido siendo sometido una y otra vez, mientras que el panorama sobre de la salud de Jason es oscuro.

**Blüdhaven**

Dick entra al hospital, lleva un gran ramo de flores, pero las flores no le ayudara con lo que tiene que hacer. Se para frente a la puerta toma una bocanada de aire y se arma de valor para entrar en la habitación. Lo primero que ve es la gran sonrisa de Bea al verlo entrar con las flores - Ric es bueno verte - la emoción es por completo notoria en su expresión y voz. Dick se maldice por dentro.

\- Hola Bea te ves bien. - Sonrie Díck disfrazando la preocupación dentro de su pecho, odia la forma en que la mujer se derrite en sus brazos una vez que ha dejado las flores en la mesita frente a la cama de la habitación del hospital donde Bea fue ingresada.

-Te extrañe - ella confiesa con dulzura esperanzadora tomando el control de la TV para apagarla. Dick se siente morir, es el primero en romper el cálido abrazo, la toma de los hombros. "No necesitamos alargar esto" piensa para sus adentros.

\- Me dicen que mañana te darán de alta - inicia con algo ligero.

\- Sí, duele un poco el hombro pero estoy lista para el siguiente pícaro - bromea Bea. - Espero que vengas y me mimes unos días en mi departamento. - sugiere ella, necesita que ambos retomen donde dejaron su relación.

\- Sobre eso, creo que necesitamos hablar. - Suspira Dick tomando las manos de la morena mujer, Bea siente que viene el principio del final, sus ojos se abre preocupados. - Necesito confesarte que a pesar de que mi memoria aún está un poco confusa, recuerdo principalmente quien era antes. - Bea siente que su pecho se agita -, recuerdo tambien cuando era Ric solo que no siento lo mismo que sentía Ric.- Bea retira sus manos como si el contacto le quemara. - Pero podemos ser amigos.

La furia de Bea es contundente - AMIGOS, AMIGOS RIC. YO TE AMO, PERO TU NO ME AMAS. Sabes que SOLO LÁRGATE. - grita ella al borde de las lagrimas. 

\- Lo siento - se disculpa Ric incorporándose de la cama donde estaba sentado a lado de ella. 

\- NO ME INTERESA SOLO VETE - vuelve a gritar ella lanzandole el control remoto de la televisión que se encontraba a un lado, Dick logra esquivarlo y retrocede, las enfermeras entran preocupadas.

\- Lo siento - repite una y otra vez como mantra mientras retrocede para salir del cuarto mientras Bea le grita que no quiere volverlo a ver otra vez. Dick una vez fuera de la habitación huye de los sollozos de la mujer que todavía quiere, del hospital, es un cobarde, pero no puede permitirse que ella otra vez salga lastimada.

Dick llega a su casa segura, con todo lo de Bea se olvidó del avistamiento de Damian, joder es un maldito desastre, la semana de Bea en el hospital, las noches con pesadillas, el tener que patrullar y su mente recuperándose lo han dejando hecho un verdadero desastre y las bolsas en sus ojos con manchas oscuras son testigos de eso. Se arroja a la cama sacando de su bolsillo el teléfono, está indeciso a quien marcar para informar sobre Damian. Tim ha salido a San Francisco. Bruce, por supuesto que no quiere lidiar con eso, no ahora, ama al hombre pero lo que hizo con Jason le ha dejado un mal sabor de boca. Pasa con sus dedos los contactos, muerde su labio y oprime el botón de llamar, espera un momento, esta nerviosos.

- _Espero que sea de vida o muerte_ \- la voz del otro lado del teléfono responde. 

\- Barbara, por favor no cuelgues. Se trata de Damian, estuvo en Blud. 

- _¿ Por qué no llamas a Bruce?_ \- su respuesta es tajante, Barbara está molesta desde que Dick regresó, la forma en que se fue, seguro a brazos de otra mujer. "Estupida Barbara" ella se recrimino días enteros por volver a caer en la cama de Grayson como una estúpida quinceañera que no aprende la lección.

-Es complicado, él asesinó a alguien. Y fue mi culpa. He estado distraído, cansado, las pesadillas. ¡Oh dios! es mi culpa y Bea salió herida, tuve que romper con ella.

- _Dick_

-primero Jason, ahora Damian ambos se han ido. - Dick sonaba notablemente alterado, cosa que preocupo a Barbar.

\- _DICK_ \- gritó ella

\- Lo siento, soy un desastre

\- _Tranquilízate, voy en camino_ \- Barbara no pudo negar que su ruptura con Bea le daba esperanzas a pesar de que ella se encontraba en otra relación, pero simplemente no podía resistirse a ese hombre.

\- Te lo agradezco de corazón - dijo con un murmuro, cuando la llamada se cortó él mandó su ubicación y luego se acurrucó intentando encontrar consuelo como un chiquillo no queriendo pensar en nada, Barbara vendría, eso es bueno, ella era una buena amiga, alguien muy especial que tenía en su corazón.

Pasaron unas horas cuando el timbre sonó, Dick se incorporó para abrir la puerta a pasos agigantados. - Barb gracias por venir - saludo a la pelirroja haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar, odio el temblor de su voz que no pasó desapercibida por la mujer.

Barbara se situó en medio de la sala escaneando a Dick sin poder evitar que su corazón se encogiera al verlo de tan mal estado. A pesar de lo pálido, los ojos hundidos sin brillo, las manchas moradas azulosas debajo de esos hermosos ojos, no dejaba de ser la cosa más hermosa para ella. Dick era la definición de deseo carnal y perfección, el hombre con el que gastaría su vida. Si él se lo permitiera ella haría a un lado las infidelidades pasadas para volver a sus brazos de una forma definitiva. - Te ves terrible - afirmó mientras sus ojos esmeraldas destellaban con el brillo de la compasión. - Vamos ven y hablar conmigo.

Dick le hizo una señal para que se sentaran en la sala.Barbara dio una mirada rapida mientras se enfilo al comodo sofa. El apartamento era espacioso, realmente lindo uno nuevo proporcionado por el dinero de Bruce Wayne claro está ya que tanto Tim como Dick reciben una jugosa pensión, Damian bueno tenía también una mesada bastante jugosa y luego venían las ayudas financieras a Step, Cass y Duke. Jason fue el único que después de su regreso no recibía un céntimo de Bruce, había sobrevivido extorsionando a cuanto criminal en Gotham se acercaba a su territoria y por supuesto a los señores del crimen que se metían en la cabeza, aun así las casas seguras de Jason solían variar entre ser un verdadero desastre por que practicamente estaban para caerse y otras que eran modestas, pero todas ellas pulcras a diferencia del pequeño desorden de Dick, aun Jason tenia mejor orden que el mismo Damian que no soportaba el desorden, sin embargo siempre esperaba que alguien hiciera su trabajo doméstico. De todos ellos, era Tim el que se llevaba las palmas del desorden humano, prácticamente se requería usar el rastreador para encontrarlo dentro de los escombros de ropa, tasas de café y artilugios tecnológicos regados por el lugar.

Dick se dejó caer a lado de Barbara, lucia tan abrumado. - Todo es un desastre, no se como arreglar las cosas.

Barbara dejó su bolsa de lado y tomó una de las manos del hombre - Solo respira y dime que paso con Damian. 

-Sí, Damian, correcto - Afirmó restregando su cansado rostro con ambas manos para sacudirse el cansancio. - KGBeast estuvo aquí - la información hizo que Barbara se estremeciera - al parecer vino en busca de venganza colateral hacia Damian - Dick confeso mientras abría y cerraba el puño nervioso -, quería terminar el trabajo, me siguió hasta el Bar de Bea. Y yo no he estado muy bien. - Dick giro su rostro para mirar a la pelirroja que una vez amó y ahora era su amiga entrañable. La necesitaba en su vida, sabía que podía contar con ella o eso esperaba, suplicaba que la bala en su cráneo, el Joker no se la hubieran arrebatado también como sucedió con Damian y Jason. Busco desesperadamente en el rostro de ella una señal que aún seguía ese afecto en ella. 

Barbara apretó suavemente la mano de Dick quien lo tomo como un gesto de afecto, entonces inició con el relato primero tranquilo, luego empezó a desbordarse con frenesí - Desde que recupere la memoria, desde que vi el video, no duermo. Sueño con ustedes lastimandolos, la risa, las órdenes del Joker y lo peor llamándome su _hijo_. Y luego llega este bastardo me amenaza, toma a Bea como rehén y luego ella se _expuso_..y yo... yo _no_ _podía_ reaccionar de no ser por Damian la _hubiera asesinado_.. y luego él - Dick se levantó moviéndose de un lado a otro torturado con las lágrimas amenazan desbordarse de sus ojos. - Es mi culpa, Damian lo asesino por que son un completo fracaso.

Barbara se levantó alcanzando a Dick que no paraba de culparse y moverse por la sala a un grado de colapsar de forma histérica - Oye.. oye tranquilo. - hablo con voz tranquila. 

-NO BARBARA NO LO ENTIENDES, SI YO HUBIERA **REACCIONADO** EN LA PELEA BEA NO ESTARÍA EN EL _HOSPITAL_ , DAMIAN **NO HUBIERA ASESINADO A _KGBeast._** ES MI MALDITA _**CULPA** _\- Barbara solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza, sentía el cuerpo de Dick temblar en sus brazos rompiéndose, sollozando - mi culpa que Jason muriera, que fueran capturados por el Joker

\- Dick sólo para - Barbara afianzó su agarre frotando la espalda en su intento por aligerar su carga.

-, que Damian huyera. Inútil, débil y después tú también te irás como ellos-

-BASTA - el grito vino con la sensación de ardor en su mejilla, Barbara lo había abofeteado. Tuvo que reconocer que estaba saliéndose de control, saco un suspiro tartamudo y cerró los ojos con fuerza buscando el control de sus emociones desbordadas. 

Cielos, se veía tan indefenso que una punzada en el pecho de Barbara llego, entonces gentilmente colocó sus manos en el rostro del que fue una vez su hombre, sintió como Dick se derritio ante el toque de ella dejando ir su cabeza hacia delante; entonces Barbara junto sus frentes sin dejarlo de mirar - Estoy aquí, me escuchas, estoy contigo y no voy a irme - ella beso sus mejillas - me tienes - beso sus ojos - no voy a abandonarte.- fue lo último que recordó decir antes de que sus labios se juntaran y la desesperación se hiciera deseo. Dick no supo cuando perdieron la ropa o cómo llegaron a su habitación pero en un momento ambos estaban desnudos y necesitados uno del otro, Dick se deslizó en la bruma de la pasión como solía hacerlo mientras Barbara lo montaba como si no hubiera un mañana, Dick estaba hipnotizado en su unión, era como si el fuego del sol y la oscuridad de la noche sucumbieran en una vieja union y separaran en cada empuje que ella hacia exigiendo devolverlo dentro de ella mientras ambos se consumían en el fuego.

**Eth Alth**

Damian nunca imaginó que el entrenamiento con la nueva lliga exigiera tanto, nuevos maestros, su madre deseaba que pudiera obtener los secretos que Durca le negó por no ser merecedora, por no ser la candidata correcta y ahora su madre insiste en que Damian podría lograrlo, sin embargo se enfrentan al problema de que Durca no esta más por lo consiguiente tienen que buscar otros maestros las artes oscuras. Talia ha decidido integrar otras habilidades extras, rentrenamiento, le dijo su madre.

-Arriba Damian, si piensas que Shiva y Bronze Tiger es brutal junto no estás listo para enfrentar a tu abuelo cuando venga por ti - la justa advertencia sale de los labios de su madre. Damian limpia la sangre de su labio partido se levanta de nuevo y enfrenta a sus maestros otra vez y otra y otra, aun sabiendo que por si solo sería incapaz de derrotar a Shiva y lidiando con un Tigre humanoide las posibilidades serian como las que están sucediendo en ese momento, su trasero estrellándose una y otra vez en el piso. 

Talia decepcionada debido al desempeño deficiente de su hijo gruñe - SUFICIENTE - ordena a los maestros. 

-Madre yo puedo - pero no termina la frase cuando es interrumpido - Damian incorporate y ve a asearte, hoy no hay nada más que se pueda hacer por ti. - ella se retira decepcionada. No lo reconocería pero agradece que su madre pusiera una pausa al desastre de golpes en el que Damian se estaba convirtiendo por el simple hecho que dolía fracasar en sus primeras tareas. "Estar a lado de tu padre te ha hecho débil" le reclamó Talia cuando se vio afectado en el primer ataque de magia, desde ese día parecía que solo era decepción tras decepción para el apellido Al-Ghul y lo peor fue cuando su madre le confesó que ella encontró a Jason cuando todavía no vivía en las calles de apenas 11 u 12 años jugando al pandillero para poder alimentar a su madre, y cómo se infiltró a una banda siendo ella quien lo encontró y le enseñó el golpe para traer la luz y derribar a los demonios, Jason lo aprendio rapidamente, no tan solo eso una vez derrotó a Ra's dejándolo por un tiempo a la deriva luchando por escapar de los demonios que lo aprisionan dentro del pozo. Cuando Talia supo de la muerte de Jason por boca de Damian supo que si podía lograr que Damian fuera el próximo portador de All-Blades el elegido de All-Caste con ayuda de la liga podría derrotar a Ra's. Damian aceptó la propuesta comprometiéndose al nuevo entrenamiento.

Cuando salió de la ducha Damian se erizo al encontrar al curandero de la liga esperándolo en su habitación. - Lady Talia me ha enviado para reparar el daño sufrido. 

\- No lo necesito - la barbilla de Damian se levanto orgullosa junta con una expresión despectiva de suficiencia.

El hombre se inclinó de forma respetuosa-Siento contrariarlo, pero son órdenes de su madre, ella sabía que se rehusaría así que me ordenó que le recordara que un arma deñada deja de ser útil y lo mismo sucede con un soldado este deja de ser apto para la lucha. - el hombre extendió la mano invitando a Damian a tomar asiento para su inspección. Sin nada a que poder recurrir para rechazar tal intromisión con un "Tt" tuvo que tomar asiento, su piel ardió con el ungüento desinfectante cuando hizo contacto con sus heridas, trago el siseo de su garganta y solo apretó los dientes, lo mismo hizo en cada curación no se permitirá demostrar debilidad ante un sirviente. Ya casi habían terminado cuando el estruendo de una explosión retumbó en sus oídos sin pensarlo Damian se incorporó y salió de la habitacion casi derribando al curandero, corrió por los pasillos miraba como los hombres fieles a su madre se reunían para la batalla así que decidió hacer los mismo, entro al cuarto de armas, coloco su nueva armadura y eligió las herramientas de batalla. Cuando iba saliendo un hombre de la liga se interpuso en su camino. 

-Señor usted debería de estar bajo resguardo - objeto el hombre. -, necesito que alguien lleve al príncipe de regreso a su habitacion y sea protegido.

-Como te atreves - siseo peligrosamente Damian sujetando su espada listo para enfrentar a quien se interpusiera en su camino para defender el complejo.

-Más vale que estés preparado Habibi - su madre salió detrás de sus hombres quienes de inmediato se inclinaron ante su presencia. - Lady Tallia. - Ella los miró desafiante detrás de sus ojos pardos casi negros. - Vayan a repeler el ataque. - su voz sonó con la autoridad de un monarca, sus hombres obedecieron al instante.

-Madre 

-Damian - ella replicó - tomaras tu posición a mi lado en la batalla y por nada de este mundo te permitas ser capturado. Veremos que tanto has crecido, si todos estos años no han sido inútiles a su lado. - advirtió altiva, digna e imponente como la Al-Ghul más poderosa entre los hijos de Ra's.

-No te decepcionare Madre - juro Damian uniéndose a la enigmática mujer que decía amarlo pero no se comportaba como tal, era dura y áspera como una roca presionando siempre más allá de sus límites.

-No has sido últimamente en tus entrenamientos muy apto, espero que en batalla eso cambie por tu libertad y vida está en juego. - con eso ambos se movieron a la batalla, las tropas de Ra's luchaban con el único fin de no dejar piedra sobre piedra en el lugar, los aventajan en número y fuerza. 

Damian se abrió paso entre la batalla para llegar al comandante que los estaba liderando, encontró un buen punto para el ataque y se lanzo, su espada atravesó el hombro del hombre casi desprendiendo el brazo. El hombre dejó ir un aullido derrumbándose a los pies de Damian. 

-Has crecido - la voz no fue lo que le mando un escalofríos por el cuerpo a Damian, si no la forma en que los ojos de Ra's brillaban, como si dentro se encontrara el abismo de la muerte, no era el hombre que Damian recordaba, imponente, saludable; el rostro de Ra era pálido cenizo con venas negras que anunciaban que el pozo ya no estaba surtiendo efecto, un cadáver ambulante por la tierra de los vivos, eso era Ra. -, toma tu lugar a mi lado, alejate de la traidora Talia y gobernemos juntos.

-Querrás decir gobernar dentro de mi cuerpo, madre me ha informado lo que estas fraguando abuelo - Damian retrocedió unos pasos sin relajar su posición de combate.

La sonrisa de Ra fue todavía una peor vista, el anciano chasqueo los dedos y pronto Damian había sido rodeado por sus hombres, no lo vio venir, fue una trampa, su líder estaba en una posición lo suficientemente accesible para que cualquier petirrojo entrenado pudiera llegar a él. Con sus aliados lejos ahora Damian lo unico que podia hacer era resistir el ataque e intentar escapar cuando la oportunidad se presentará.

**Gotham.**

Las investigaciones de fraude habían vuelto a activarse una vez que Nakano tomó el poder, su ley antivigilante era un hecho en Gotham, por completo congeladas las cuentas, no hubiera sobrevivido de no ser por que Selina logró desviar unos fondos, Bruce había advertido a los chicos que tendrían que buscar sus propios recursos solos, así que sólo Step permaneció en Gotham a lado de su madre y Duke lo hizo de igual manera y por supuesto Barbara. Por el momento están recluidos ya que Batman en un altercado salió gravemente herido cuando la policía antivigilantes se le vino encima, tampoco contaba con la ayuda de la ciudadanía quienes apoyaban a la nueva policía de Gotham cuando los murciélagos intentaban eludirlos. El veneno de Nakaro se había esparcido. Cass en Hong Kong, Tim en San Francisco, Dick en Blud. Bruce pensó que era mejor de esa manera, todavía punza la extraña bala que tuvo que extraer de su costado.

Apago las luces y se dirigió a la recámara, su dulce prometida ya lo esperaba lista para ofrecerle las caricias que tanto amaba, cuando Bruce se metió en la cama ella lo tomó con cuidado para no abrir sus heridas, no fue el mejor sexo que tuvieran pero le ayudó a despejar su mente de las preocupaciones y lo rindió para poder dormir tranquilamente como cualquier noche, solo que esa noche el ruido de cristales rotos interrumpió el descanso de la pareja dentro de su misma habitación. - Bruce Wayne, queda detenido por contribuir financieramente a al criminal Batman. - uno de los hombres uniformados advirtió. En un segundo Bruce estaba con el rostro contra el colchón siendo esposado para ser llevado ante la justicia y Selina no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar retenida por los algunos hombres del equipo - Selina tranquila lo solucionaremos, llama a Lucius - gritó Bruce cuando estaba siendo arrestado. Necesitaba alguien fuera al quien acudir, con la justicia de Nakano y su nueva policía sin escrúpulos que regían con ley draconiana era posible que lo enterraran en un agujero sin poder escapar.

**Suecia.**

Anna y Dante de la casa se presentan como los tíos abuelos maternos de Jason quienes ambos no escatiman gastos y ponen a disposición el equipo más avanzado en medicina junto con los mejores médicos del mundo. Han logran estabilizar y disminuir sus dolores pero siguen presentes junto con las temperaturas y a veces vómitos. El pronóstico no es alentador Jason sigue corriendo contra tiempo a falta de un donador de médula le queda entre uno a dos años antes de que su cuerpo se rinda.

Willis mira a Ma Gunn y luego dirige su mirada hacia Giuseppe. Él ha tomado una decisión, no le importa que después de eso Jason lo odie y no pueda verlo más, es su hijo, un padre no debe enterar a su hijo, lo supo muy bien cuando lo creyo muerto, solo supo de su regreso gracias a la conección mental de Solitary quien vio el potencial de Jason, fue entonces cuando pensó que era buena idea hacerse pasar por Willis para añadir a Red Hood en su su ejército para dominar el mundo, luego en la confusión se creyo el verdadero padre de Jason obsesionandose con el muchacho.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta su alteza al respecto? - el Doctor Larsson guardó la pluma terminando de hacer las anotaciones propias para el ajuste de medicamentos.

Jason puso los ojos en blanco ante el título, pero sus tío abuelos eran un poco estrictos en cuanto al titulo o más bien los dos títulos nobles por parte de Jason-Este pronóstico ya me lo habían dado, cuando sufrí el accidente, solo que el pronóstico era todavía mucho peor - intentó calmar a la audiencia abrumadora de la habitación. Solo elevo los hombros como si no fuera nada, sin embargo el ser una carga, la convalecencia era algo que lo carcomía por dentro, odiaba tanto ser tan vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando el Joker lo explotó fue tan malo, solo murió el mismo día, no tendría que esperar meses o años de tortura física, el colapsar en brazos de Willis, el ser atendido por Ma Gunn cuando la temperatura subía y el dolor no le permitía ni respirar con decencia intentando amortiguar los gritos de dolor con la almohada mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro sin su permiso. Cuatro meses entrando y saliendo del hospital solo para que la sentencia fuera la misma y la única diferencia eran las drogas que se obligaba a tomar para su fortuna ninguna era adictiva, los médicos lo prometieron. - Si me disculpan necesito aire. - Jason giro en su silla para salir de la habitación donde había pasado la última semana postrado en la cama - solo por favor - advirtió antes de que enviaran con él a la escolta real. -, busqueme en el jardín, no es como si pudiera ir más lejos. Jason salió de la habitación se dirigió a los jardines del hospital, necesitaba aire, estar un momento solo, todo era tan estresante, la constante compañía de la realeza, los guardias y cuidadores. Jason estaba seguro que si lo hubiera permitido tendría a alguien encargado de limpiarle el culo. 

Cuando llegó al jardín tomo seleccionando un lugar privado, llenó sus pulmones de aire y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento de paz. El ruido del agua cayendo parecía relajante, el olor a hierba, el sol lamiendo su piel se sentía bien. No le preocupaba morir sabía que después de su segunda vida, tomando el camino que tomo para proteger a los que necesitaban ayuda era solo cuestión de que alguien tuviera suerte y lo derribara. Jason se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero nunca de ayudar a su gente, nunca de frenar a quien querían lastimar al inocente, si ese era el precio entonces dejaría el cheque en el buzón. 

-¿Jason? ¡Oh por Hera de verdad eres tú!- Jason giró la cabeza para descubrir a Donna Troy mirándolo como si viera un fantasma, ella se acercó extendiendo la mano como si temiera que Jason fuera a desaparecer. -, se dijo que Hood estaba muerto hace meses. Y cuando llame a Dick el me dijo que te había asesinado cuando el Joker jugaba con su mente - confesó al borde de las lágrimas.

Jason se quedo frio, no podía regresar a ellos, seria demasiado cruel. - Donna - negó con la cabeza con expresión preocupada.

Ella se inclinó acariciando el demacrado rostro del joven, estaba pálido, había perdido libras, los ojos hundidos pero aun tenían ese brillo de lucha - Tienes que decirle a tu familia a Dick está devastado.

\- Donna no. - la expresion de preocupacion cambio a enojo por parte de Donna - No te atrevas a mantenerlos en la oscuridad, no a Dick se culpa, está muy mal. Eso es egoísta.

\- _Solo escucha maldita sea_ \- Jason sobio la voz como advertencia - Mirame, CARJO, solo mirame -la sujeto de los brazos - estoy muriendo y no está siendo divertido, la mitad del tiempo tengo dolor y vómito, la otra estoy lo suficientemente drogado para no saber que pasa a mi alrededor y solo pocas veces puedo soportar estar consciente como ahora. Sabes como se sentira Dick con su grandioso complejo de culpa al mirarme en esta canción tal vez no pase el año - Donna cubrió sus labios con una mano, quería a Jason no con la misma intensidad con la que quería a Dick, pero el joven tenía un lugar especial en su corazón. 

-No puedes decirlo en serio - suplico Donna con la mano en su corazón.

-Eso dicen los doctores - resoplo Jason - No puedes pedirme que vea a Dick consumirse, buscando un milagro que no encontrará. Es injusto para los dos, solo marchate y olvida que me viste. 

El corazón de Donna se encoge ante la petición, olvidarlo, como puede hacerlo ella lentamente lo toma entre sus brazos, siente como el cuerpo de Jason se pone rígido ante el contacto - No le diré a nadie, pero no me pidas que haga como si este encuentro no hubiera pasado. - Jason deja ir la cabeza recostandose en el hombro de Donna - No quiero que me veas morir, no de esta forma no es nada elegante. Ya tengo suficiente gente mirándome bajo microscopio, no necesito compasión. - Jason gruño lo ultimo, pero eso no detuvo a Donna para que al romper el abrazo secara sus propias lágrimas y lo mirara como si quisiera transmitirle su propia fuerza amazónica. - No es compasión Jason es amor y no diré a nadie de tu familia con una condición. 

Jason frunció el ceño tenso como una liga a punto de romperse - Enviame tu historial, tal vez las amazonas tengamos una forma de ayudarte. 

Jason sacudió la cabeza - No hay nada, solo el pozo y no pasare por eso, no en esta vida - advirtió.

-Por favor -pidió Donna de nuevo, Jason no iba a hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero era un precio muy bajo en trueque al silencia de la amazona. - Bien, lo haré, pero ni una palabra al respecto, me entero que un murciélago está rondando cerca mio y juro que te atormentare desde el más allá. - Donna sonrió con los ojos brillosos conteniendo inútilmente las lágrimas.

Anna se detuvo por un momento mirando hacia el jardín - Giuseppe - pidió ella la presencia de su hijo - llévalo de vuelta tengo unas palabras que cruzar con Larsson. - ella lucía furiosa, sus ojos azul grisáceo lucían tan penetrantes que Giuseppe juraría que podría romper el grueso cristal con la mirada. - Madre tómalo con calma, está haciendo lo que está en sus manos.

La mujer de plateada cabellera le devolvió una mirada que lo estremeció - Y no es suficiente. Es el indicado, la promesa de nuestros antepasados y no dejaré que se pierda. No esta vez - ella giró sobre sus talones marchando con determinación al consultorio de Larsson. 

La puerta del consultorio se abrió abruptamente, el doctor Larsson la miró con una expresión de pánico sin pensarlo dos veces pidió disculpas a un paciente que atendía y salió del consultorio - Duquesa por aqui por favor - no tenía que preguntar, sospechaba a qué venía la Duquesa de Baviera. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y tomaron asiento en elegante escritorio - Dr. Larsson quisiera saber que lo está dilatando para dar el siguiente paso en la curación del príncipe.

-Señora mía, me temo darle la mala noticia que el príncipe ha sido contaminado. Hace unos minutos me han llegado los resultados - Larsson acercó un sobre a la fina mujer de cabello plateado, ella lo abrió el sobre desdoblando la hoja con los resultado con sus largas manos. Larsson pudo ver la molestia de la distinguida dama cuando leyó el veredicto. - ¿Lázaro, lo contaminaron con el pozo de los malditos? - la duquesa hecho la espada hacia atrás erguida con ojos abierto y furiosos - quien haya sido le haré pagar esta ofensa. - juro arrugando el papel - el agua del Grial Larsson, puede ayudarlo.

-Señora seria un desperdicio para alguien con tal contaminación, su ascensión como la luz no seria posible y el agua del Grial tarda décadas en brotar, qué pasa si se presenta otra opción aunque no sea el prometido - La Duquesa hirvió en rabia levantándose en un movimiento al mismo tiempo que su mano golpeó el fino escritorio de madera - Es un Ducruet-Grimaldi, el heredero al principado de Mónaco, la promesa del guerrero de luz y sobre todo señor parte de nuestra familia. No me importa si el agua no sale, haga lo necesario.

Larsson estaba atónito podía sentir sus piernas temblar bajo el escritorio - Señora el joven vivirá postrado en una silla aunque el Grial limpiar la contaminación y dudo que presentarlo ante los sabios en un intento por ascender le hagan andar o quiten por completo los dolores. - La duquesa dio un movimiento brusco de cabeza no conforme con sus esfuerzos. - Al no ser que tuviéramos un donador, un pariente lo suficientemente cercano para limpiar su médula, cosa de la que carecemos.

Los labios carnosos de la duquesa se unieron en una línea - Busque otra solución, consulte con médicos, magos, invocadores de Demonios, no me importa pero dará el agua del Grial y ahora lo que esté en sus manos para darle al príncipe una vida digna.- sin más las duquesa salió del lugar. Larsson estaba realmente estaba comprometido con la salud del joven príncipe, maldijo su ambición en la empresa, la recompensa si lograba recuperarlo sería más que grandiosa, el prestigio, el dinero por eso estupidamente hizo promesas que no sabia si cumpliria y ahora tendria que pagar el precio.

Larsson decidió tomar un receso se disculpó con el paciente pretextando que necesitaba atender una emergencia. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir de su consultorio tropezó en la puerta con uno de los acompañantes del príncipe, un plebeyo por supuesto. - ¿Dr. necesito hablar con usted?- dijo con acento Gothamite marcado - Larsson se decidió a despacharlo. - Lo siento, necesito atender una emergencia - contesto molesto con un pie fuera del consultorio.

-Sera rapido - prometió Willis.

Larsson estaba desesperandose - Le he explicado con detalle todo a la Duquesa y mi compañero el Doctor Lundberg sabe todo al respecto, puede consultar con él " _así que si puede dejar de molestar"_ peso para sus adentros.

-Oh Lundeberg, ¿podrá hacer las pruebas para la cosa del trasplante? - Larsson se quedo frio, giro lentamente y esperaba que no fuera una jodida broma, por que de serlo lo echara del hospital por hacerle perder su tiempo. - ¿Quien es donante? - pregunto sin hacerse muchas esperanzas.

-Yo mismo, soy el padre de Jason.


	23. Perdonando el pasado.

_¡Yo soy el siniestro espejo_ _donde la furia se contempla!  
_ _¡Yo soy la herida y el cuchillo!  
_ _¡Yo soy la bofetada y la mejilla!  
_ _¡Yo soy los miembros y la rueda,  
_ _la víctima y el verdugo!  
_ _Yo soy de mí corazón el vampiro,_  
 _Uno de esos grandes abandonados_ _a la risa eterna condenados,  
_ _¡Y que no pueden más sonreír!_

_Charles Baudelaire_

**Nanda Parbat**

Damian es arrastrado a una celda, su madre intervino en la batalla, Damian intentó defenderse con todo lo que pudo, pero fue inútil, ahora no sabe si su madre esta con vida o si fue asesinada. Ha sido sometido a la iniciación para el intercambio de los cuerpos, el ritual para que doblegar la voluntad de Damian aunque sea solo por un segundo para que Ra's se apodere de su cuerpo, le han obligado a beber de las aguas de la depuración y Ra's las ha bebido al mismo tiempo. Damian sabe que Ra's no dañara su cuerpo, no lo suficiente para causar un daño irreparable, pero continua drogando su mente.

La puerta de la celda se abre, Damian se incorpora derecho a pesar del dolor en sus músculos y el peso de las cadenas que lo restringen, levanta el mentón orgulloso como el heredero del Demonio, como el hijo del murciélago. No se permite demostrar debilidad ante el enemigo. Una figura larga entra, la reconoce así como reconoce el olor a cadáver que despide - Abuelo. - dice en todo soberbio.

-Damian - saluda Ra's - me enorgullece tu voluntad, inútil, pero has demostrado fortaleza, la propia de un Al-Ghul. Sin embargo hoy tendrás que tomar una decisión - Ra's pavonea su putrefacto esqueleto caminando hacia su nieto. - Tú o aquellos que llamas familia. Hoy entregare o no las identidades de Batman y los otros a alguien con el poder para eliminarlos. 

\- Estas blofeando abuelo, sabes que si lo haces estás faltando a tu honor como Al-Ghul y tendrás una guerra con los murciélagos, nunca podrás hacer tus breves uniones o pedir su participación cuando sea de tu conveniencia.- advierte Damian.

\- _¿Crees que me importa el honor o las alianzas cuando estoy muriendo?_ \- Ra's arremete sujetando el cuello de su nieto, levantandolo del piso. -, puedes salvarlos como el último acto hacia ellos o vivir y dejarlos hundirse en el infierno. - Damian se sacude buscando aire, Ra's lo lanza sin decoro hacia la pared. - Tienes unas horas para meditarlo. - da su ultimátum. 

Damian jadea llenando sus pulmones, no conoce ningún pícaro que pueda ser rival para su padre, mucho menos cuando se unen su abuelo debe estar mintiendo, presionando para que acepte un cruel destino. Sí Ra's toma su cuerpo puede engañar a su familia y derribarlos desde dentro fingiendo ser el hijo de Batman, como el hijo de Bruce Wayne se apodera de su fortuna y lograra los recursos, herir a Jon, manipular a sus compañeros abandonados los Teen Titans. Sabe que Ra's estaba esperando chantajear a su padre para alterar el pozo y que lo curara de nuevo, según uno de los indiscretos guardias. Debe estar mintiendo.

El tiempo pasó y tal como lo prometió Ra's arrastró a Damian hacia el salón del trono. Un hombre con un parche en el ojo estaba en el lugar, basto una mirada para reconocerlo, era el nuevo alcalde de Gotham. 

\- Señor Nakano es un gusto verlo de nuevo. - el corazón de Damian se acelero, Nakano tenia una cruzada contra los vigilantes, lo supo antes de partir de Gotham, el tipo estaba en todos los canales con la propuesta sobre la mesa de la prohibición de cualquier máscara en Gotham.

-Señor Al-Ghul ¿ha pensado en mi propuesta? - Ra's sonrió dando una mirada hacia Damian que estaba congelado. 

-Por supuesto, pero que tal si aumentamos la cifra a cambio de la identidad de Batman y su clan - Ra's esperaba la rendición de Damian, no necesitaba decirlo, sentía como la conección entre ellos se hacia más fuerte, Damian estaba titubeando, pronto aceptara dar su vida a cambio de los otros, Batman había contaminado a su nieto lo suficiente para crearle esa mentalidad de sacrificio haciéndolo débil, no era digno de ser un Al-ghul, no con esa mentalidad. 

**Gotham.**

Las puertas de la prisión se abrieron Dick y Barbara dirigieron sus pasos hacia estas - Bruce - le llamo Dick.

-Gracias por venir - ofreció Bruce, lucía un poco maltratado y bastante desalineado. Ambos hombres se abrazaron, luego fue Barbara quien recibió a Bruce con un cálido abrazo - ¿Selina? - pregunto al no tenerla a la vista. 

\- Tuvo que irse de Gotham - Dick abrió la puerta del pasajero antes de continuar, necesitaba movilizar a Bruce a un escondite seguro, asi que tanto como Barbara y Dick entraron al auto y lo arrancaron. -, tuvimos que sacarla de la prisión de una forma no muy legal. Las cosas en Gotham estan poniendose peligrosas a pesar de que todavía no hacen pública la ley antivigilantes. - Dick conducía al limite de la velocidad permitida, necesitaban ir rápido pero sin detenidos por algun policia debido al exceso de velocidad. Necesitaban estar lo suficientemente lejos antes de que se dieran cuenta que los papeles de la liberación de Bruce eran falsos. 

Bruce giro la cabeza primero hacia Dick y luego hacia Barbara en el asiento trasero - En estos meses Nakaro ha dado una doble cara, puesto trampas para justificar su ley, culpandonos de accidentes completamente fabricados - Barbara dio a Bruce un sobre con información y fotografías. - Batwoman, Huntress y otros tienen ya una orden de arresto por provocar daños a terceros e instituciones públicas en Gotham cuando detuvieron algunos criminales peligrosos. 

\- Por el momento Nakano salió del país, al parecer a reunirse con un grupo misterioso - Dick apretó el volante mientras daba la información de sus descubrimientos - al parecer una nueva policía

-Más bien un tipo de ejercito - interrumpió Barbara.

\- En efecto como dice Barbara un ejercito para controlar en su totalidad a Gotham. - Dick suspiro - por lo que Tim pudo encontrar en la información de la alcaldía Nakaro rastreo que eres Batman debido a la bala con la que te hirieron. Un tipo de rastreador líquido. 

Bruce gruñó con disgusto - Sabemos quien esta dando esa tecnología. 

-Nakaro está echando mano de cualquier postor, Al-Ghul, Luthor y eso no es lo peor, se habla de super soldados, androides, drones y cualquier cosa con la que nos pueda cazar - bufo Dick - ahora también ser vigilante es considerado como un criminal o peor terrorista a los ojos de Nakano.

\- Necesitamos reunirnos toda la familia - Bruce cerró el folder, Nakano los estaba poniendo en jaque valiéndose de cualquier ardid, sin dudo era la cruzada más peligrosa a la que se enfrentan, aún más que el Joker o cualquier criminal que hubieran enfrentado. La verdadera pregunta era cual eran las verdaderas intenciones detrás de toda esta cacería. 

**_Suecia._ **

Se obliga a abrir los pesados párpados, hoy no puede titubear, no puede rendirse ante el dolor, ha hecho los preparativos con sumo cuidado, en secreto para que nadie lo sepa. No es cobarde, aunque no puede negar su naturaleza de tendencia suicida adictiva, cada vez que se arrojó al peligro sin mirar siquiera solo por la sensación de la adrenalina golpeando en su torrente sanguíneo recorriendo cada parte de él sin saber si volverá a recibir su frío beso esta vez por última vez, el escalofrios que le da el peligro para lograr coquetear con la muerte y jugar a las escondidillas negándole el néctar de volver a tomarlo por segunda vez solo para hacerlo sentir vivo por un momento. La intensidad inmediata es tan eufórica que no puede negar su adicción, es lo único que lo mantiene a flote aun sabiendo lo mucho que carece de ser algo sano para su propia persona, pero ahora realmente la desea, desea la paz, el dejar el dolor atrás; ya no es útil, es solo una carga, no soporta ver a quienes ama sufrir a su lado, soportar la carga durante días y noches enteras. Cada convulsión. Cada vez que tiene que tirarse al piso del baño a sacar el contenido gástrico. Todos los momentos que no puede evitar que su garganta reprima el grito y las súplicas para que alguien frene el dolor. 

Se siente ingrato, el trámite es costoso y los recursos fueron casi agotados en un intento de preservale algo que no podía llamar vida. Ha intentado soportarlo con valentía pero esto es peor a cualquier paliza que hubiera recibido. Los robo, los engaño, sabe que es ingrato, egoísta y cruel, pero tambien es cruel pedirle más cuando no hay esperanza alguna. Cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo en agonía. No tiene el corazón para decirles que se ha rendido, no cuando los otros están luchando a su lado, los sabe agotados, Wingman se ha ido hace tiempo, Ma suele desaparecer. No es justo para Anna, Dante o Giuseppe tomar la estafeta de los otros, no son su gente por más esfuerzos que hacen para convencerle, no importa las noches que Anna se quede para leele, o el tiempo que Dante o Giuseppe estén a su lado intentando mantenerlo unido, él no puede hacer esto más.

Alguien golpea con suavidad, una de las enfermeras se levanta y atiende. - Su majestad tiene visitas. - alguien murmura en la puerta. Joder como odia la formalidad. 

\- Hazlo pasar Ferdinand - Jason gritó desde la cama. 

Ferdinand da unos pasos al interior colocándose frente para hacer la reverencia, tal acto provocaría que Jason pusiera los ojos en blanco si tuviera fuerzas para ello. - Su alteza, un abogado Iago Meyer solicita una audiencia con usted - informa desconfiado, Ferdinand no ha recibido información a cerca de tal visita. 

-Lo he estado esperando. - confirma Jason el acceso para el abogado.- para arreglar unos papeles. 

Ferdinand disimula su incomodidad pero la tensión se acumula visiblemente para Jason en sus hombros - Alteza sabe que tenemos abogados más que capaces y discretos para cualquier situación legal que necesite.

-Ferdinand estoy seguro de eso, pero hay cosas que prefiero manejar por mi cuenta y esta es una de ellas - suelta Jason a disgusto provocando nerviosismo en su asistente personal.

\- Disculpe Alteza le daré acceso inmediato. - Ferdinand da otra reverencia da unos pasos hacia atrás para no darle la espalda irrespetuosamente, luego gira y sale, no sin antes que Jason replique - Disculpa aceptada - no quiere que el hombre se sienta incómodo. 

\- Raquel pudieras pasarme el sobre de la comoda - pide Jason, la enfermera obedece sin chistar y entrega un sobre oficio a Jason. No pasa mucho cuando Ferdinand entra con el abogado a su lado, haciendo una reverencia, Iago nervioso lo imita para deleite de Jason.

\- Gracias Ferdinand, pueden retirarse necesito hablar con Iago en privado. - los despide previendo la necesidad de Ferdinand de quedarse para asistirlo, notoriamente a Ferdinand no le gusta la idea pero no quiere alterar a Jason, tanto Ferdinand y Raquel hacen una reverencia dando pasos hacia atrás antes de salir cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

\- Su..su alteza - tartamudea el abogado nervioso. "¿Alteza? ¿por que nadie me dijo que estaba tratando con alguien de la nobleza? y yo tratándolo como cualquier cliente ocasional, voy a matar a mi secretaria." piensa para si mismo.

-Jodido infierno, no empieces tu también con cosa raras y acerca tu culo aquí - gime Jason. - las paredes escuchan en este lugar. - advierte para que Iago sea cuidadoso.

Iago obedece, saca del portafolio los documentos para firmar el contrato y decidir la fecha con servicio completo para la recolección de Jason. Tímidamente le entrega los papeles y una pluma. Jason lee rápidamente el documento - ¿Cuando podemos hacerlo? - pregunta.

\- Los papeles se entregan y son sometidos a revisión durante una semana y media para verificar antecedentes clínicos, si no hay ningún inconveniente a partir del segundo día se puede solicitar la cita para dar término a su vida, alte..- La mirada de Jason se dispara hacia Iago sujetando el bolígrafo que esta utilizando para la firma de los múltiples documentos. - Señor Todd. 

Jason tararea firmando el último papel del documento. - Entonces ponme en primera fila y como lo hablamos, hacerles llegar las cartas a los destinatarios, directamente a sus manos. ¿Crees poder hacer eso por mi? 

\- Sssí, por supuesto - tartamudea un poco.

Jason entrega la pluma, toma el sobre sellado lo junta con los documentos y lo entrega a Iago - Recuerda el sobre se abre hasta mi deceso para la entrega en la mano de las cartas solo al destinatario - Jason vuelve a señalar su última voluntad.

\- Cumpliremos con su última voluntad señor Todd, a pesar de es la primera vez que se nos pide tal empresa, nosotros estamos comprometidos no tan solo con usted, si no con sus seres queridos a ayudarlos en la transición. - asegura Iago.

Jason se gira lentamente, saca de la mesa de noche un libro, en medio de sus páginas está el cheque - Este es el pago que finiquita los servicios, ya solo espero la confirmación de la fecha para solicitar su liberación - 

\- Por supuesto señor Todd, intentaré presionar para agilizar su trámite. - Iago mete los documentos en su portafolio, está apunto de hacer una reverencia cuando Jason advierte. - Atrevete, solo atrévete y juro que te daré un puntapié en el trasero. - Iago se mueve nervioso - Oh... yo..yo lo siento señor. 

Cuando Iago salió Jason se dio permiso de cerrar los ojos, una carta para cada uno de los que amaba y amo, Artemis la mujer que aún guardaba en su corazón, por fin se dio permiso de decirle en palabras lo que significaba para él. otra para Biz que era una especie de hermano menor o hijo aun no lo sabía bien, pero amaba al grandote, quería protegerlo a cualquier costa, sintió que le falló cuando lo dejo reinando en el inframundo. Otra a Ma Gunn y Wingman agradeciéndoles todos lo que habían hecho. Otras a cada uno de sus niños que amaba, que hubiera deseado proteger de cualquier peligro. Una especial para Dick, no quería que siguiera culpandose por algo que no era su carga, Jason sabía mejor que nadie lo que era ser dominado por voces que no vienen de su propio ser, empujado a hacer cosas horribles a quienes no se lo merecen, a quienes ama. Otra a Damian un intento para que volviera a su padre y una confesión que nunca pudo decirle, no en vida, no cuando lo había lastimado, cómo confesarle que fue aquel que lo custodiaba, el zombie que no permitía que nadie lo dañara, quien lo sujetaba en su regazo cuando el niño lloraba debido a la crueldad de su entrenamientos, quien se enfrentó a Ra's golpeándolo hasta la pulpa para que no se le acercara a Damian obligándolo a entrenar, acto que le valió días de castigo y una sentencia de muerte de no ser por Talia que lo arrojó al pozo y luego volvió arrojarlo a un río para que escapara. Otra a Tim disculpándose de nuevo por el dolor causando, confesandole que era su hermano, su amigo y cómo se limitaba para acercarse debido a que creía que no lo merecía, le pedía que continuara con su vida. Y la ultima a Bruce, diciendo que lamentaba nunca haber podido ser lo que Bruce deseaba, le pedía que dejara de culparse y siguiera adelante, por aquellas buenas épocas cuando pudieron ser padre e hijo por un breve momento en el tiempo, le agradeció la generosidad que tuvo al acogerlo. 

El pasado estaba perdonado, esta vez Jason no se iría con ira, deseaba limpiar el dolor y que todos ellos avanzaran sin remordimientos o rencor. Con un poco de suerte después de que Jason diera su ultima aliento mirando los alpes Suizos en la clínica, tal vez, solo tal vez alguno de ellos respetaría su última voluntad. 


	24. Solo pon la carne en el asador.

_La grava se desprende debajo de las ruedas cuando golpean el asfalto, toma otra curva con habilidad, el aire golpea su cuerpo, nunca creyo volver a sentir esa sensación que se filtra del cuero a cada poro de su piel, disfruta la velocidad, siempre lo ha hecho. Las líneas de la carretera casi se unen una tras de otra reflejándose en su casco. Sus caderas se balancean como si bailara al ritmo de la música con cada curva que toma, los muslos aprietan al caballo de metal en sujeto entre sus piernas. Sabe que se dirige a la guerra los tambores han sonado antes realmente desde que desapareció para él mundo de una forma sutil pero él no pudo escucharlos y cuando llegaron a sus odios él no era capaz de atender su llamado. Solo espera que esta vez no sea tarde._

_Por un momento su mente lo traiciona mirando al pasado. Ella le extiende un documento - No has acabado aquí, tu entrenamiento no está completo y tu ascensión será pospuesta por alguien que ya está muerto, por aquellos quienes te rechazaron - abre el sobre, no puede decir que no duele, quiere reír, quiere llorar, arremeter parte de él contra ella también gritarle por mostrarle el documento, sin embargo ya no es aquel joven que una vez fue, es mejor que eso, así que simplemente permanece estoico, infla el pecho devolviendole el documento. "Tengo una deuda que pagar y el honor de la familia me impide no saldar tal deuda"_

_Los ojos cansados de ella se ven tristes como los de una madre que ve a su hijo alejarse, entonces él puede leer su mente "Honor, nuestro dinastía no será manchada" asiente ella sintiéndose orgullosa y dolida al mismo tiempo, demasiado orgullosa para demostrar debilidad "Que así sea". Contesta como la gran dama dura que es._

_Decide sonreirle, tomando su mano, ella no lo esperaba, lo mira sorprendida "Retornaré a ti madre, en cuanto salde las cuentas, lo prometo" hay esperanzas en los ojos de ella "Tengo tu palabra" habla con un tinte de esperanza sin romper su compostura. "Por mi honor, nuestro honor, tienes mi palabra" promete. Entonces ella sonríe, extiende la mano, él logra sentir la calidez de la dulce mujer acariciando su mejilla._

**Un año Seis meses antes.**

**Nanda Parbat**

La satisfacción de Ra's se ve interrumpida por la fuerte risa de Nakaro, es corta pero llena de suficiencia. - Lo siento Ra's llegas muy tarde para tal oferta - el lazó que estaba apunto de afianzarse entre Damian y Ra's como vino en rafagas se devanece de la misma forma enfureciendo internamente a Ra's y preocupando a Damian. - Ya sabemos quien es y en este momento lo tenemos retenido en una celda, muy pronto daremos a los medios que Batman a muerto ya que a mi regreso lo ejecutaremos. - anuncia el engreído bastardo, Damian se siente morir, quiere ir con su familia, ayudarlos, salvar a su padre. Pero como salvarlo cuando si quiera puede salvarse a si mismo.

Ra's se retuerce ante la desventaja. - Y bien, ahora le pregunto Ra's ¿cerramos el trato o no? - Nakano entrecierra su único ojo.

Ra's se incorpora tirando de su larga túnica verde olivo con decorados dorados. - Le ayudare a deshacerse del detective, en unos días preparare el agua de los pozos de Lázaro altera por mi hija Nyssa para sus nuevas máquinas. 

Nakaro desliza el portafolios, un sirviente lo abre para hacer el descubrimiento de diamantes como pago. - El primer adelanto, en cuanto llegue mi mercancía recibirá lo acordado. - señala Nakaro, sin más da gira para salir del lugar, tiene una cita pendiente para reunir un nuevo comando, un ejercito que resguarde a Gotham de cualquier vigilante, acabará con cualquier de ellos, en especial cualquier murciélago en su camino.

-Tus acciones deshonran el apellido Al-Ghul, acabas de destruir nuestro honor - gruñe Damian con los puños cerrados.

Ra's sonríe abiertamente - Solo tu puedes detenerlo, sabes que hacer y el nuevo combustible nunca llegara a Gotham.

-Mentiroso, estafador, falso, farsante - ladra Damian antes de que la bofetada arada en su mejilla. Damian escupe la sangre acumulada en su boca -, no cumpliras tu palabra si te doy lo que deseas. 

La paciencia de Ra's se ha agotado, quería un cuerpo sin la necesidad de sumergirlo en las aguas, pero aun hay una forma de tomarlo por la fuerza aun que en unas décadas o con un poco de suerte siglo tenga que buscar a otro donador.- Mañana seras el ultimo dia que respires en este mundo, serás sacrificado y revivido hasta que tu mente sea tomada por los demonios del pozo y entonces podre tomar tu cuerpo. - Ra's se arriesgaría, de todas formas no era como si no hubiera que tenido que combatirlos en cada renacimiento. -Sáquelo de aquí - ladra la orden, sus hombres obedecen tomando a Damian quien intenta resistirse, lucha con la poca fuerza que le queda, pero no puede ante un ejercito asi que termina golpeado, casi inconsciente en el piso manchado por su propia sangre.

Sus pies arrastran por el largo pasillo que conoce de memoria, el acceso a las mazmorras donde será arrojado. Fallo, perdido, vencido no queda nada más o eso piensa hasta que su cuerpo se colapsa en el piso antes de llegar a su celda, Damian se permite abrir los ojos agotados para descubrir a sus carceleros tirados en el suelo con flechas y heridas sangrantes en el suelo, detrás de ellos hay otros hombres de la liga unos con arcos, otros con los puñales aun con sangre del enemigo. - Traidores de la Liga de la Sombras - murmura. Uno de ellos se retira la capucha para descubrirse - Madre - jadea con ojos llorosos. 

Su corazón de madre duele al ver a su hijo en tal estado, pero no se permite debilidad alguna - Es la liga de Lázaro Habibi, todos revividos gracias a la explosión de los tanques que llevaba tu abuelo en una de sus naves. Ahora, es momento de retomar tu entrenamiento. 

**Suecia tres días después de la visita de Iago.**

La Duquesa ha sido informada, no puede creerlo, "Un donante verificado" a pesar de las oscuras circunstancia que le erizan la piel hay un donante sus líneas consanguíneas no se extinguen a pesar que no hay promesas de ascensión en el hijo directo del príncipe hay forma de perpetuar la familia, tal vez emparentados con alguien más, sin embargo ellos lucharán hasta lo último por su sobrino, ese dulce muchacho que ha sufrido tanto, quien ha visto y vivido horrores a temprana edad ella ha logrado amarlo por lo que ha superado, las conversaciones de literatura a pesar de sus sarcasmos e impropiedades que le hacen querer internar al joven en una escuela de modales no ha evitado que ame su mente sagaz, su hambre de saber y cultura.

Ella entra a la alcoba del heredero - Querido - ella levanta ambas manos, Jason gira y responde al saludo tomando las manos de ella. - Anna, se te ve alegre ¿Te sacaste la loteria real, a condesa Rostenberg le salio un grano en el trasero o algún tipo de mierda que te hiciera dejar de gruñirle a los médicos? - bromea dejándose besar las dos mejillas y listo para ser reprendido en cualquier momento por la mujer que ha empezado a sentir como familiar esos ultimos meses. 

Ella da una pequeña exclamación sacudiendo una mano de forma elegante como si ninguna de las impropiedades de Jason le quitaran el buen humor, se sienta a un lado de Jason tomando su mano - ¡Oh cariño! por fin buenas noticias, tenemos una forma de poder erradicar tu dolor y tal vez con el tiempo te sea posible retomar por completo la salud de todo tu cuerpo. - ancia ella.

Jason no dice nada, no quiere tener ilusiones vanas, hace días no ha visto a Willis se había retirado bajo el pretexto de necesitar arreglar algunos asuntos con los chicos o simplemente se agotó de tener que sostener a Jason en cada convulsión, sujetarlo cada vez que tiene que vomitar tirado en el suelo del inodoro encima de toallas y sabanas por que no puede volver a la cama debido a las arcadas constantes. Ma Gunn ha estado yendo y viniendo repetidas veces, la pobre anciana también debe estar agotada de escucharlo durante todas las noches quejarse de dolor. No los culpa, él es ahora un carga, es egoísta desear que se queden hasta su desenlace. Los duques ahora los han sustituido a pesar de que siempre se apoyan en sus enfermeros por algún extraño motivo ya sea Giussepe, el duque o la duquesa insisten en estar ahí para él, sujetarlo, abrazarlo, leele en esos momentos. - Anna estoy cansado. Yo hice arreglos para la clínica en Suiza. - confiesa.

Anna se levanta de un golpe colocando una mano en su boca. - No te estas refiriendo a la clínica para suicidas - Dante deja sus cartas en la mesa, se ve escandalizado.

Jason se agria un poco por la reacción de ellos. - Agradezco mucho lo que han intentado, pero esto no avanza. Yo solo soy una carga, un objeto sin mayor utilidad que ocupar un espacio y robar oxigeno a los demas - se queja enojado. -, no puedo más con otra cirugía que no cumpla sus promesas, el posoperatorio es un infierno y los días siguientes solo son peores.

\- Mi dulce niño, mi hermoso principe te prometo que esta vez sera diferente, solo una vez más y te prometo que si no quieres continuar nosotros mismos te apoyaremos y estaremos a tu lado en el paso que decidas tomar. - ella pide con tintes sutiles de súplica. 

-Anna se que no soy el heredero que deseas, ni siquiera deseo tomar el cargo. ¿Por que insistes en seguir? no lo entiendo - Jason se ha resistido a tomar el título una y otra vez, tampoco desea que sus pequeños nadadores sean puestos para premio de un óvulo ganador y perpetuar la línea de sangre somo Lady Rochester sugirió una vez. No tiene nada que ofrecer y en el mundo de donde viene, donde se crió, aun con Batman o Bruce debes tener alguna utilidad para la familia, él lo vio claramente cuando Bruce le ofreció el manto de Robin, el cual aceptó no por que el manto por si mismo lo sedujera, si no por querer ser parte de una familia, por el amor a su nuevo padre, en ese pasado cuando Bruce lo amaba, cuando todavía las crueles palabras de Bruce no habían salido de la boca del cruel murciélago "No soy tu padre Jason, no necesito una rebelión adolescente" Jason no entendía el por que los duques querían conservarlo, por que seguían gastando millones buscando la cura. 

\- Jason Peter Ducruet-Johnson - exclamó Dante - o Todd o cualquier apellido que decidas utilizar, nada cambia el hecho que eres familia y nuestra familia hace lo que sea por los suyos. - la frase a pesar de la fiereza con la que aseveró Dante somo como la familia debe protegerse no hizo gran mella en Jason, estaba más que cansado de escuchar promesas sobre que la familia lo era todo, lo escucho de Bruce, de Dick, pocas veces de Tim sobre que no estaba solo.

\- Puedo hablar tanto por el Duque, tu tío abuelo, tu primo Giuseppe y por mi misma que en estos pocos meses te has metido en nuestro corazón, no por ser el príncipe o una promesa familiar, si no por el joven valiente, absolutamente impropio de humor retorcido que se enfrenta día con día a un sufrimiento inmerecido, por ser un luchador, eres un poco silvestre pero es un poco de tu encanto. Pero sobre todo por tu gran corazón, por la forma en que tratas a tus cuidadores, la canasta de comida que insististe en regalarle al vagabundo a cuadras del hospital. - Anna acarició la mejilla de Jason - todo eso nos ha conquistado. Te amamos decidas lo que decidas, eres parte de nuestra familia. - Jason seguía sin entender, estaba tan distraído por el discurso de Anna que no se dio cuenta que Dante se había movido a su lado hasta que sintió una mano apretando suavemente su hombro. Desvió su atención de Anna hacia Dante que lo miraba de forma gentil con expresión entre amor y determinación con una cálida sonrisa de aquellas que vienen de un corazón sincero, no de las que se regalan cuando el protocolo llama a la puerta. 

\- Solo esta vez, hijo - pidió Dante el hombre que a pesar de su edad y posición también se había arrodillado en un suelo frío de Mármol Veneciano para sujetarlo firme a su pecho para calentarlo.

Jason parpadeo un par de veces para diluir el exceso de agua que estaba a comulandose en sus ojos. - Solo una vez más - asintió.

-Entonces cariño, debes prepararte serás internado en dos días - anunció Anna incorporándose no sin antes besar una mejilla de Jason -, informare al hospital.

Dante dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Jason - Que tal si terminamos la partida y continuas con tu historia de como hiciste explotar todo ese almacén de ese hombre Mascara Negra. 

Jason giro hacia la mesa donde estaban las cartas - Solo si prometes que no lo escribirás en sus libros de la historia de la familia - resoplo. Jason se había enterado hace poco que desde que descubrieron que Jason Ducruet-Grimaldi ya tenía unas hojas escritas tal libro.

-Sin promesas, pero lo que puedo prometer es que protegeremos tu identidad - juro Dante ocupando su sitio.

\- ¿Que tienes en mente para eso? - Jason entrecerró los ojos sospechando del hombre mayor.

\- Será bajo el seudónimo de Lord Red Hood. Su alteza.- sonrió Dante.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda Dante! ustedes y sus títulos - se quejo lanzando sus cartas para mostrar su partida. 

\- ¡Oh mi señor! que falta de decoro, con esa boca sucia usted no brillara mucho en sociedad. Esa no es forma de dirigirte a tu tío abuelo. - se quejó amargamente, ese día se permitió ser querido, si iban a ser los ultimos fuera lo que fuera decidió derribar los muros de la desconfianza, no había mucho que perder.

El ruido del televisor sonaba de fondo, las personas que hablaban de fondo no lo hacían en su idioma nativo, si no sonaban como un tipo de alemán o tal vez danés no estaba muy seguro. - Señor Todd me escucha - Jason gimió, jodido infierno que le hicieron todo dolía, parecía que alguien lo había atropellado y luego echado en reversa para rematarlo, principalmente la espalda la siento entumecida - no intente moverse, tiene que estar un par de días recostado en su estómago. - Jason abrió los ojos, sintió sus mejillas un poco oprimidas, nunca había estado en un spa pero y no entendía porque habían decidido colocar un agujero en donde debería estar una almohada. Sospecho que la cama de alguna forma estaba elevada ya que podía ver al doctor sentado frente a él. - Señor Todd le recuerdo que no debe moverse, usted acaba de tener un trasplante de médula ósea, es necesario que mantenga la calma.

\- ¿Que demonios Doc? eso es imposible - gruñó Jason. 

-Señor Todd, para su suerte su padre resultó completamente compatible con usted. - Jason dio una mirada salvaje como aquellos locos paranoicos. - ¿Mi padre? - jadeo y luego reprimir el gemido, ante la sorpresa intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo le recordó la delicada cirugía con una descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo. 

-¡Oh! sí me pidió mantenerlo en secreto, no quería incomodar con las pruebas, ese es el motivo por el cual su padre estuvo internado y su abuela que por cierto es toda una ancianita poco convencional estuvo atormentando a las enfermeras del hospital, pudiera jurar que iría por una escopeta para acabar con nosotros si no le dabamos los resultados antes que a la Duquesa. - ¿ancianita? ¿abuela? mierda eso suena como a Ma Gunn. Jason estaba entrando en pánico. - ¿Señor Todd? ¿se siente bien? - Larsson empezó a preocuparse por el ritmo cardíaco de su paciente. - No tiene de qué preocuparse su padre está recuperándose no muy lejos de su habitación y su su abuela está con él. 

Jason se obligó a calmar las náuseas, no quería complicar el posoperatorio, ni recibir algún calmante que lo adormeciera por más tiempo, pero era un hecho que iba a desenmarañar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. 


	25. Trágica Verdad.

**Gotham.**

Un grito ahogado rompió la paz del pequeño recinto, Bruce se levantó de golpe corriendo hacia donde los sollozos se escuchaban con el corazón en la garganta abrió presuroso la puerta. Una figura acurrucada sobre sí mismo temblaba sin control. - ¡Oh Dick! - suspiro, no era la primera noche ni la última que su primer Robin se rompía en pedazos en un momento que debería ser reparador, Bruce había notado las prominentes manchas oscuras que arruinaban los ojos de su hijo, cada vez más pálido, agotado con el paso de los días incrementaba sus rasgos demacrados pronto no dejaría nada de lo que el hombre fue una vez, ya había arrugas profundizando en su piel, sus ojos solían verse opacos empañados de dolor. Si pudiera arrancar el dolor y llevarlo a cambio él mismo a cuestas para liberar a su hijo de tal suplicio, si hubiera encontrado el cuerpo de Jason para arrojarlo al pozo en una mentira descarada y decirle a Dick que Jason logro sobrevivir y luego ya vería cómo lidiar con los problemas que vinieran. Era solo que... solo que esto era demasiado. 

Bruce pasó sus manos de forma delicada sobre los hombros de DIck - Todo esta bien amigo, estas a salvo, solo fue un mal sueño - Dick dio un brinco al pecho de su mentor, quería gritar que " _No era un mal suelo, era LA TRÁGICA Y HORRIBLE VERDAD_ " no quería encarar el pasado, pero tampoco el presente, no con las manos cubiertas de sangre, sangre de uno de los suyos. A veces se preguntó si Wally pudo superar el dolor de alguna forma. Dick no tenía más fuerza para protestar solo llorar era lo que le quedaba, estaba tan roto, quería escapar no era lo que quería de su vida, pero tenía que enfrentarse a sí mismo, la trágica verdad podia escusar que el diablo lo obligó a hacerlo, todo el mundo se lo decía. Pero era dificil decirselo a sí mismo, el había creado sus propios demonios que cada noche venían a atormentarlo, culpable o no.

Las palabras de Bruce que murmuraba en su cabello, el calor de los brazos afianzando con fuerza y cariño no lograban darle consuelo, tampoco cuando la puerta se abrió y Barbara entro recostandose a un lado de ese viejo colchón en el suelo. Deseaba volver a ser Ric sin memoria, sin recuerdos de la vida que arrebato. 

**Suecia una semana después de la cirugía.**

Jason esperaba respuestas en la cama más recuperado mientras la Anna le daba información acerca de los siguientes pasos de su rehabilitación, Japón le dijo Kyoto específicamente el Monte Kurama, al parecer había un monasterio secreto donde se guardaban ancestrales secretos no solo en medicina, arte, historia y las más secretas artes marciales. 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Jason no supo que sentir, emoción, ira, dolor, náuseas todo era un lío de emociones que le cruzaron cuando vio el tatuaje del murciélago en el brazo del hombre que se negó en darle su nombre y estúpidamente confío ciegamente, aprendió a estimarlo y ahora se sentía tan traicionado tanto por el hombre como por la mujer mayor quien lo llevaba en la silla de ruedas. 

\- Necesito unas palabras a solas con..- joder ni siquiera podía decir la palabra - Willis - soplo el nombre con voz tensa. 

\- No te agotes cariño - Anna beso la frente de Jason, joder estaba encariñando tanto con ella y no lo deseaba, estaba cansado de tanta traición a su alrededor.

\- Jason - lo llamó con voz suplicante Ma Gunn al ver la expresión endurecida de Jason. - Un loco a la vez, espera fuera ya te tocara tu turno - gruño áspero a Faye quien obedeció en cuanto acercó a Willis antes Jason. 

Willis lucía un poco pálido entre la angustia de la caída de su tapadera y la cirugía todavía fresca. - Un loco a la vez - gruño Jason con voz gélida. La mirada como un tempano se arrastró hacia el hombre que una vez fue su padre, quien le enseñó que la vida no era fácil, que ser amado nunca sería un trabajo fácil para Jason, que perdería todo cuanto amaba en el momento que se hubiera aferrado a ello. Se había resignado a morir hace unos días, hizo el recuento de su vida, sabía que tenía un corazón pesado, que su alma estaba en la más profunda oscuridad y ciertamente no era un buen hombre, tenía demasiada sangre en sus manos. Solo quería una noche más para sentir el calor del sol, sentir la lluvia lavando el dolor, la vergüenza y al final ver el cielo por última vez, tal vez no era muy tarde para limpiar su alma aunque fuera solo por un segundo sacudir sus alas y volar al camino que había elegido olvidando las cosas horribles que hizo aun que muchas de ellas no se encontraba arrepentido, no cuando sabía que la víctima por fin descansaría libre de su abusador. 

Ahora, solo que ahora el hombre que había hecho de su niñez un infierno estaba frente a él, mintiendo durante días, meses y ahora no solo había sentido afecto por ese hombre, si no que había salvado su vida. Su ira no se disipó por la visible apariencia de por lo menos sentirse avergonzado en su presencia. -¿ Cuánto te pagaron? - gruño bajo y peligroso con los ojos entrecerrados y el semblante lleno de odio permitiendo que la oscuridad entrará.

-¿Q..que? - Willis graznó confundido.

Jason bufo amargamente sacudiendo una mano al aire, movimiento del que se arrepintió de inmediato por que le envio calambres a su espalda - Viejo debes ser un idiota para no aceptar la herencia de tu padre y unirte a la realeza - contuvo el dolor de la descarga en sus nervios afianzándose en la ira propia. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha- Al no que las obligaciones fueran demasiado, como tu sabes comportarse y no ser una mierda de ser humano.

-¡Jason! - Faye tuvo la osadía de reprenderlo. 

- _¡Tú cierra el pico y espera tu puto turno! -_ Jason arremetió en respuesta, la anciana se encrespó - algo me dice no eres nada inocente de esta situación, tú lo supiste, posiblemente sabías de esta mierda - dijo señalando a Willis - en el momento de las cartas, sabias que era tu jodido.....- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, familia, padre, madre, hermanos, abuela, todo era era una mierda, la persona que lo amo fue Catherine y posiblemente fue por que estaba demasiado drogada para ver lo maldito que estaba. El amor solo era el peor dolor que Jason había conocido, rapido se transformaba en traición, abandono o abuso, un costo que solía pagar rompiendolo desde su núcleo una y otra vez, ni siquiera sabía cómo lograba tomar sus pedazos y montarse de nuevo a esa carretera peligrosa llamada vida, cada vuelta lo engañaba con la promesa de la llegada al hogar, con otra promesa que el camino sería más fácil, pero solo se internaba más en ella para sentirse tan perdido.

Se sacudió la melancolía y volvió a el hombre que fue más un donante que un padre. - Pero de vuelta a tí bastardo mentiroso, contesta ¿cuál es tu ganancia?

Willis bajo la mirada, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, sus pecados ahora le escupen a la cara - Nada - murmuró. 

-No escucho - Jason dijo en tono burlón. 

\- Jodidamente. QUE NADA - ahí estaba el Willis que conocía sin la botella en una mano y el aliento a alcohol mientras se tambaleaba soltando maldiciones. - solo que sobrevivieras, no me importo los riesgos o que no quieras nada de mí, solo por una maldita vez hacer lo correcto para ti, para mi hijo.

-CALLATE, CALLATE, NO SOY TU HIJO, NO SOY EL HIJO DE NADIE. - los puños de Jason se cerraron, los nudillos estaban blancos por la ira y ahora hiperventilaba, el muy imbécil tiro hacia delante, le vino un mareo.

- _Soy tu padre un padre de mierda pero yo te engendré_. - Willis calmo el dolor de las palabras de Jason que se hundieron como dagas. -No te merezco, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

El pecho de Jason subía y bajaba rápidamente - Tu hijo, tus malditos genes que vienen a morderme, tal vez por eso soy tan mal bicho. Trágica verdad, soy el hombre que jure nunca ser, lleno de violencia, tal vez eso sea herencia tuya. - la ira era todo lo que podía sentir y eso era bueno, entumecer el dolor que sentía. - Tal vez las voces que gritan en mi cabeza no son solo por el pozo donde me arrojaron, tal vez es la mala semilla. 

Willis bajo la cabeza, algo no estaba bien - Maldita sea mírame, por lo menos ten las bolas para enfrentarme, he sido golpeado, sangrado, escupido una y otra vez, ahora esta masa de carne inútil es en lo que me he convertido. 

Willis cayó de la silla, Faye empezó a gritar, el tiempo se estancó para Jason mientras miraba con horror a su padre desplomado, entonces se dio cuenta que no lo quería muerto, lo odiaba o eso creyó, pero la esperanza de ser amado, la respuesta a la pregunta de qué hizo mal para ser rechazado es la que los niños con violencia buscan conocer, Jason se sintió como aquel pequeño confundido cuando su padre le daba esas migajas de amor después de haber sido golpeado brutalmente mientras su padre arrojaba una bolsa de hielos para bajar la hinchazón del ojo morado vomitando excusas estúpidas acerca de su madre y del mismo Jason en un estúpido intento por justificar la violencia inexcusable hacia los que decía romperse el lomo para llevarles comida y tener un techo donde cobijarse. 

**Themyscira.**

Donna llegó a por fin a casa para unos días de descanso y reunirse con la familia. Se preguntaba si el contacto de Suiza ya había hecho su trabajo para Jason. Tenía miedo de saber, había dejando mensajes a Jason los cuales no habían sido respondidos durante más de una semana. 

-Donna Troy pensé que estarías todavía de gira. - Donna abre los ojos grandes, está de espaldas de la mujer que la llama, reconoce la voz, traga y lentamente se vuelve. - Artemis - saluda con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Me alegra que llegaras, ahora podrás revelar mi trasero en este lugar, necesito ir a ver una persona. - confiesa Artemis hay algo en ella que la hace ver contenta. 

-Uh, ¿piensas ir a buscar a Jason? - Donna juega con sus dedos algo que no es común en la amazona, rara vez se le ve tan inquieta.

Artemis sabe que algo está realmente mal, no se supone que ellos supieran que Jason estaba vivo o tal vez lo habían descubierto. -Derrama de una vez Donna ¿como sabes de Jason?-

Los ojos de Donna se humedecen con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse. - Encontre a Jason en Suecia - su voz es temblorosa lo que provoca que Artemisa arruga más el ceño. -, esta mal, vi sus análisis. Él realmente la estaba pasando muy mal. -

Artemisa se inclina peligrosamente hacia Donna - ¿pasando? ¿pasando? - repite con otra inclinación - ¿que mierdas estas queriendo decir?

Donna subió las palmas sacudiendolas - Juro que solo quería ayudarle, Jason mismo me lo pidió. 

Artemis no pudo más la sujetó de los hombros - Habla de una puta vez antes de que mi paciencia se agote. ¿Que hiciste? - el ladrido atrajo las miradas hacia la pareja que se veía acalorada. 

-Le di los contactos por su terminación, en Suiza, lo juro Artemis estaba sufriendo. - súplica Donna con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. 

Artemis la suelta, siente que su pecho va a romperse es la primera vez que se siente lo que es un ataque de pánico solo escucha a lo lejos el parloteo de Donna. Logra sacudirse su estupor antes de gritar furiosa - CALLATE, MALDITA IDIOTA NO SE TE OCURRIÓ LLAMA ANTES - Artemis la toma del cuello de tal forma amenazante que Diana tiene que correr para evitar lo que sospecha que es una pelea que pronto se verá envuelta en los puños. - Lo que vas a hacer, es enviarme ahora los malditos datos y todo lo que sepas y más vale que los tenga antes de salir de la isla. 

-Hermanas detengan esto - Diana se pone en medio de las dos mujeres protegiendo a Donna.

\- Me largo, si quieres saber el motivo preguntaselo a tu pupila. - ladra Artemis con una mirada asesina acentuando el Tu pupila con el dedo hacia Donna antes de girar sobre sus talones y alistar todo para su partida.

Diana queda confundida con una Artemis dejando fuego a su paso y una Donna hecha un mar de lágrimas aferrada a su cintura mientras oculta su rostro en el cuello de Diana. 


	26. Renacimiento.

Seis meses le costó recuperarse por completo un año de la terapia lograba oriental logra resarcir todo el daño sufrido, otros año y seis de entrenamiento con los mejores maestros sobre la faz de la tierra, maestros que solo eran leyenda entre villanos y héroes inalcanzables, la estirpe de su linaje le abrió las puertas a los secretos, su voluntad a ser señalado como la leyenda prometida, el guerrero que se levantaría entre sus cenizas y cavaria desde el infierno mismo para elevarse y desatar una guerra cuando todo se pensara perdido. 

Su entrenamiento no sólo fue físico, mental, en ciencias, modales y etiqueta y por supuesto política ya que como prometió llevaría el cargo como príncipe por lo menos un año antes de decidir si sería de por vida o de rechazarlo daría otros dos años para la búsqueda y entrenamiento de su sucesor. 

Aun en su mente estaba ese día que vio a su padre moribundo debido a una infección y le estres de la conversación no ayudó. Fueron días que tuvo para recapitular todos los sucesos en su vida, por supuesto que tenía miedo a dar el paso, a ser decepcionado de nuevo, pero sería un hipócrita si no diera una segunda oportunidad. Pasos de Bebé concluyó al segundo día gracias al que el peso de los hombros se alivio al ver a su guerrera pelirroja en la puerta hiperventilando con ojos enormes vidriosos con lágrimas derramándose. 

-Juro por Isis que voy a matarte - juro la Amazona, Giuseppe se levantó de golpe alerta preguntando ¿Quién era esa mujer? y ¿Porque sus guardias no habían detenido al intruso en cuestión? mientras movía su mano al la pistola 9 mm que tenía ajustada en su espalda. 

Jason no estaba de todo estoico ante la mujer, su garganta se cerró conteniendo el nudo en su garganta - ¿Como?- graznó.

Y luego fueron interrumpidos por los guardias reales ya que Artemis entró por la fuerza. - ¡Deténgase de inmediato! - Jason ordenó como si la estirpe de sus antepasados hablarán a través de su cuerpo, la orden de un príncipe se hizo ejecutar. Los guardias soltaron a Artemis o más bien Artemis los soltó a ellos, otros bajaron sus armas. 

\- Su Alteza lo sentimos pero esta mujer entró por la fuerza - dijo el Lord Comandante de su guardia haciendo la respetuosa reverencia al igual que todos los otros hombres. 

-Esta mujer es mi prometida - Jason mintió lanzándole una mirada dura a Artemis que había pasado de la sorpresa a contener la risa. 

-Mi principe ruego que nos disculpe. - El hombre se vio interrumpido por una carcajada casi histérica por parte de la Amazona. 

Aremis se sujetaba el estómago, las lágrimas le salían de sus ojos, intentaba sofocar la risa inútilmente. - Gracias Lord Comandante pueden retirarse. - Jason no había quitado la mirada amenazante a la ruda pero hermosa mujer. Jason torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado, dirigió su mirada hacia Giuseppe quien parpadeó confundido con una ceja arqueada y levantada sorprendido de la falta de decoro de la mujer. Jason aclaró la garganta - Giuseppe, ¿puedes darnos privacidad? 

Giuseppe parpadeo una vez antes de dirigir su atención a Jason, aun confundido el jodido Giuseppe tenía un porte y elegancia que el mismo Alfred envidiaria. Dejo su libro en la mesita de noche a lado del sillón y luego con afecto tomó la mano de Jason - Por supuesto sobrino, llama si me necesitas - instruyó en silencio acercando el celular en la mesa frente a Jason, dio un rápido vistazo a la casi asmática mujer que se estaba recobrando - les pediré a la guardia que les den algo de espacio. - con esto salió de la habitación no sin antes inclinarse en una sutil reverencia ante Artemis - Madame - saludo con un gesto de cabeza al cual respondió Artemis y salió del lugar. 

Artemis sonrió de manera apretada - Pfff ¿puedes cerrar la puerta por favor Art? - el nombre de ella se sintió como miel en su propia boca. 

Artemis hizo una exagerada reverencia con una pierna hacia atrás y las manos simulando tomar la falda de un vestido - Por su puesto, mi principe. -

-¡Vete a la mierda! - Jason resopló intentando verse enojado, pero su pecho se sentía salir de su propio cuerpo ante su amada. 

Artemis cerró la puerta a sus espaldas soltando una risita, Jason no pudo evitar responder con otra risa retorcida. Ella se acercó interrumpiendo la pregunta de Jason y lo beso cálida y apasionadamente, Jason respondió con un gruñido profundizando el beso. Joder si estuviera en buen estado arrojaría a la amazona al costado de su cama y la follaria sin piedad y lujuria desbordante, pero por desgracia su cuerpo era una perra traicionera que se lo impedía. Hablaron por horas, Jason se desnudó por completo, sus angustias, sus dolores. 

\- Deja que tu corazón hable, por que la vida es como una carretera curveada, no sabes que te espera después lo lograr la curva, tal vez una recta, tal vez tu destino o el camino sinuoso continua. - le dijo ella con sus hermosos ojos llenos de amor. 

Así lo tomo Jason y decidió en cuanto pudiera hablar con Willis y Faye, no podía permitirse más dolor en su corazón, así que decidió que les daría una oportunidad, pero necesitaba tiempo y serían las cosas lentas. Los acuerdos se establecieron. Tal vez el amor nunca acaba solo es cubierto por rencor para que no duela más, negar la esperanza para protegerse a veces funciona cerrarse por completo, pero luego llegan amigos, amantes, rupturas, traición, amor y lentamente esperanza y tal vez, solo tal vez recuperar lo perdido.

Ahora el letrero de Bludhaven estaba frente a él, los que alguna vez amó, mentira todavía amaba pero dolían estaban en grandes problemas, sabía que los pajaritos estaban en pie de lucha, de alguna forma la urgencia hizo que también Damian llegará ante la supuesta desaparición de Bruce Wayne y la muerte de Batman, aunque se rumoreaba sobre el fantasma del murciélago rondando por las calles cobijado por la oscuridad ayudando a las personas.

Jason dobló llegando a unos de los puertos que colindaba con Gotham las puertas del almacén se abrieron en automático con el comando de voz, cortesía de la corona. - Morgana acceso al almacén BJ02- ordena.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él,las luces se encienden a su paso, una voz femenina responde - Bienvenido señor - el motor se apaga y Jason desciende de su moto, camina desabrochando la chaqueta negra - acceso al arsenal de Reborn - su equipo estaba esperando, el nuevo traje rojo con blanco que se camuflajea a rojo quemado casi negro con tonos dorados según sea la voluntad del poseedor. Un escudo de la familia grimaldi sostiene las mejores par de espadas que alguien pudiera sostener, invaluables, algo que el mismo Deathstroke envidiaria e intentaría robar, solo que están codificadas hacia su dueño, de no ser el legítimo propietario estas abren unas cuchillas que destrozan la mano del ladrón junto con un veneno poco letal, pero efectivo para dejar al usurpador inconsciente.

Pistolas, rifles, dagas, puñales de la mejor calidad y otras diseñadas por él mismo, una moto que puede ser un verdadero monstruo con lanzamisiles escondidos en sus costados, también con la tecnología de camuflaje a blanco, rojo, negro o combinación de estos colores con tres tipos de placas que cambian. Algo muy útil en una persecución, su bebé le tomó casi un año volver este diseño realidad. Una cadena robótica que cambia la cabeza según la necesidad del usuario, por supuesto no podían faltar los explosivos y por último un tipo baston bo plegable, solo que no es un bastos realmente es una lanza con punta escondida.

Jason se viste y se arma toma la moto de batalla - Morgana, pasadizo - ordena al sistema de la guarida. -En seguida señor - contesta la inteligencia artificial. El suelo se vuelve una rampa que lo lleva a un túnel que lo llevará a Gotham, fueron años de preparación, física y mental, un nuevo entrenamiento que lo hacían el hombre más letal sobre la faz de la tierra, su nueva columna reforzada con titanio le daba resistencia, los injertos en la rodillas y tobillos le daban la capacidad de resistir caídas que ningún humano no sobrevivirá, las conecciones biomotoras de su sistema nervioso lo hacían más consiente de su entorno y con el entrenamiento de su sensei Ryu Ozuru restringiendo casi todos sus sentidos le hizo poder luchar sin ver, ni escuchar dandole un tipo de hipersensibilidad en la piel y algo más que Ryu le llamaba el séptimo sentido.

Era hora que los tiranos de Gotham se enfrentarán al Reborn. 

-


	27. El fenix de alas negras se levanta de nuevo.

El momento ha llegado, Damian a reclamado de vuelta su manto, ¿quién diría? que fue Drake quien lo hizo volver a la familia con el cruel aviso que Bruce estaba desaparecido y que sería mejor que no volviera a Gotham en un tiempo, era peligroso. Todos ellos estaban cayendo, a Bárbara le fue arrebatada una pierna gracias a un proyectil del nuevo ejército de Nakano, Dick no era confiable, su cordura a raíz de que fue tomado por el Joker estaba deteriorándose. Solo quedaban Spoiler, Black Bat y Luke tratando de enviar señales confusas al magistrado con el atuendo de Batman. 

Damian había levantado el mentón ofendido sentado en un trono improvisado, sin embargo..."Damian hay algo en lo que tu conjuntamente con tu madre y ejército pueden ayudar." Damian levantó una ceja expectante del requisito. "Es necesario la destrucción del pozo de Ra's, ellos están"

"Utilizando los pozos para combustible de sus androides" interrumpió a Tim frunciendo el ceño. Damian se incorporó "Ra me capturo hace tiempo. Quería mi cuerpo. Entonces me amenazó con revelar la identidad de padre ante su enemigo Nakano" Suspiro antes de continuar "Pero Nakano afirmó que ya lo sabia y entonces pidió el agua de Lázaro, pero alterada para su guerra"

Ambos hicieron planes, Drake continuaría en Gotham, Damian irá a Nanda Parbat junto con la liga de Lázaro para combatir a su abuelo.

**Dos días antes.**

Artemis ve cautelosa la lucha, un buen distractor para entrar al laboratorio de Ra's con facilidad, el mocoso luchaba como un guerrero, podía dárselo, sin embargo Ra's lucía extraño, descontrolado pero poderoso, estaba derribando a la nueva liga de Talia. Bueno era divertido, pero ella y su compañero no podían perder tiempo. 

Ra chocó contra un muro de músculos, Bizarro quien había sido rescatado por Jason y Artemis hace unos meses, después de eso la lucha favoreció a hacia lo Outlaws y Damian quien dio fin a la batalla decapitando a Ra's en un solo golpe. Y los Outlaws arrojaban bombas al pozo. Cómo entraron, los Outlaws salieron antes de que Damian pudiera hablar con ellos. 

**Nueva York** **en el momento de la explosión del pozo.**

Jason sintió un zumbido, cayó de rodillas, las voces gritaban en su cabeza, era como un lamento, las emociones se incrementaban, la adrenalina golpeaba sus venas. Luego todo se volvió negro. 

**Gotham, ahora.**

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a Gotham fue cazar a Tim, el Red Robin como ahora había vuelto a retomar su manto, estaba por completo fuera de control gracias a la nueva cepa de agua de Lázaro cortesía de Ra's Al-Ghul. 

Superfuerza, resurrección instantánea fueron confirmados gracias a los satélites reales, Jason había querido llorar cuando lo supo, se maldijo por no haber estado en Gotham y apesar que su ascensión no estaba concluida se vio en la necesidad de regresar contra todo pronóstico, esta noche tenía que dar a conocer al mundo que el Reborn existía e iba en serio, lo necesitaba para cubrir su tapadera.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, el rastro de destrucción lo guiaba y entre más resurrecciones la mente de Drake caía en la locura. Jason lo supo de mala forma cuando un batarang aterrizó en su cuello, trato de controlar el pozo, disparo a Damian, casi mata a Tim, se lió a golpes con Nightwing. No fue hasta que Talia sintiéndose responsable por el monstruo que había creado lo arrastró hasta All-Caste donde Ducra le enseñó a aclarar su mente, pero no lo logró hasta que estuvo con Kory y Roy, sus primeros Outlaws. Ahora era su turno de ayudar a Tim con ese problema. El problema era ¿cómo hacer que confiara en él?

-Mierda - gruño para el mismo, el maldito Tim jodido Drake estaba luchando con todo un regimiento de robots y jodidos pacificadores o como se les dijera a los nuevos soldados del magistrado. Sacudió la cabeza y se lanzó a la refriega activando su armadura en blanco con rojo y dorados. En su guantelete tenía mini-cohetes que le resultaron de gran utilidad con los robots, la lanza y algo de balas en las rodillas para los pacificadores. Con esto logro que Red Robin lo mirara como un objetivo peligroso, una lentilla destrozada le hizo ver el tinte verde en los ojos antes azules de Tim, no pudo evitar sentir que la bilis se subiera a su garganta. Tim parece más bestia que humano gruñe, golpea, rompe a los guardias hasta casi el punto de quiebre. Jason no puede permitir eso, aprovecha una distracción por parte del Red Robin y lanza el antídoto junto con la esperanza en su corazón que funcione. 

Tim cayó inconsciente, Jason lo llevo inconsciente a una de sus nuevas guaridas. Como era de esperarse Tim despertó algo loco, ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha.- Escucha idiota, esa cosa es peligrosa, si sigues muriendo y resucitando se perderá tu mente - Jason gruño sosteniendo a Tim en una llave de brazos y piernas. -una dosis única no te ayudara mucho.

Tim se retorcia, había logrado derribar ejércitos, podia estar aturdido, pero este tipo realmente era fuerte. - Y se supone que debo confiar en ti ¿por que? -debatió. 

-Por qué estudiamos la fórmula antes de contratar a alguien para explotar el pozo dando fin a los envíos - Tim se aflojo y Jason decidió soltarlo como acto de buena fe. 

-¿Quien demonios eres tu? - Tim se incorporó de un golpe mirando esa máscara que cubría todo el rostro.

-Reborn un aliado. - ofreció Jason esperando que fuera suficiente. - puedo ayudarte, yo fui uno de tantos que fue sumergido en esa cosa, alguien me ayudó a acallar el ruido en mi cabeza. Déjame ayudar. 

Jason tomó su bastón bo un diseño superior, el metal era ligero, un diseño oriental, regalo de su maestro de Japón. -Para ti - ofreció. Tim lo tomó con manos temblorosas, se dio cuenta la forma en cómo el líquido lo estaba afectando. - Podemos iniciar mañana. Aquí mismo. 

-Red Robin - Tim acepto ofreciendo su mano. 

-Por supuesto - ambos hombres chocaron las manos. Jason le dio una moto extra que tenía, era momento de la fase dos. 


	28. Príncipe de Gotham.

Jason regreso a Blud, como era de esperarse las noticias hablaban del nuevo justiciero escarlata, su entrada no solo fue arrebatarles a Red Robin de sus garras, explotó dos prisiones especiales para los enmascarados, prisiones de alta seguridad que Nakaro y su ejército contratado habían construido y fortificado. Nunca lo vieron venir, menos cuando perseguían al fantasma de Batman en las calles. 

La explosión le permitió a Red Robin ahora que tenía un poco mas de control reunir a Black Bat, Catwoman y la ex-Batgirl que había tomando de vuelta el manto de Oracle. A Jason se le rompio el corazon cuando miro a Barbara por los binoculares, donde debía estar su pierna izquierda ahora había una pierna metálica, seguramente robada de Wayne Enterprises al traidor de Lucius. Eso acabaría mañana, pero por ahora el rescate del murciélago era prioridad. Eso le valió al Reborn ser marcado como enemigo de Gotham y ponerlo en la mira del alcalde Nakaro. Su tapadera estaba hecha. 

-Estoy en posición -informo por su auricular, parado en un tejado.

- _Todo listo-_ respondieron, Jason se lanzó al vacío en el techo del rascacielos, no lanzó ninguna linea de seguridad, no habia equipo, solo vestía un traje elegante Berluti azul marino, en segundos fue atrapado.

-Te tengo a Rojo él - dijo Bizarro.

-Como siempre Biz - Jason sonrió, confiaría su vida a ese grandote. 

Bizarro voló hacia un avión, un jet privado propiedad de los Grimaldi, ahora su propiedad. - Te veo en la guarida - le dijo a Bizarro tal como habían acordado. La puerta cerró mientras Bizarro volaba bajo hacia Gotham para no ser detectado. Jason se inclinó cerca del asiento donde la pelirroja ocupaba el lugar - Te extrañe princesa - Jason sello el saludo con un beso.

-Mi principe - ella sonrió burlándose de su amante quien resopló ante la dulce venganza de su novia, Jason tomó asiento frente a ella, Artemis extendió los papeles - Está aquí todo, Lucius Fox ha robado la tecnología de Wayne y vendido al gobierno de Nakaro para el uso de fuerza letal, no será difícil retirarlo de Wayne Enterprise, es eso o la cárcel ya que ha estado robando y el gobierno de Gotham no puede negarse a proceder si no desea un conflicto internacional.

Jason había comprado la Mansión, Wayne Enterprise y todas las fundaciones propiedades de Bruce y algo más gracias a su nueva fortuna unida con la jugosa herencia proveniente de su difunta familia en Mónaco. Por desgracia Lucius era el segundo accionista mayoritario con el 25% de las acciones, pero Jason tenia el 60%, el capital y los proyectos tecnológicos diseñados por él mismo y propiedad de su propia empresa.

-¿Los reporteros fueron avisados? - Jason hojeaba los documentos.

-Por supuesto se soltó el rumor. Para alguien que odia estar bajo los proyectores me asombra que pidieras tal cantidad de publicidad - resoplo Artemis. 

Jason hizo una mueca - No me lo recuerdes, haremos una aparición rapida, tu sabes como esas personas que quieren pasar desapercibida, nada de modelar a las cámaras. 

Y así lo hicieron, cuando bajaron del avión un conjunto de seguridad privada de Mónaco esperaba su arribo junto con la policía de Nakaro para su escolta, reporteros de Gotham y otros periódicos como el Times, también se anexaron revistas de chismes. Jason y Artemis bajaron del avión con su escolta privada cubriendolos, los flashes no se hicieron esperar, las gafas oscuras, el caminar apresurado, sus guardias obstruyendo una buena toma fotográfica, por lo menos no suficientemente buena para reconocer sus rostros. 

Cuando Nakaro se acercó a la pareja y presentarse ante el Príncipe de Mónaco para darle la bienvenida a Gotham dentro de Wayne Enterprice, a la que venian a hacer su reclamo sin que nadie pudiera engarselo, todo lo contrario Nakaro necesitaba ponerlo de su lado para seguir consiguiendo la tecnologia avanzada que Luicius estaba vendiendole a cambio de mantener a los Fox fuera de sospecha. La cara de Nakaron no tuvo precio, por supuesto el bastardo sabía sus identidades gracias al Joker quien Jason despacho hace un año cuando intento hacer sus fechorías en su continente, no sin antes torturarlo y hacerlo escupir todo lo que había dicho a Nakaro - Su alteza el príncipe de Mónaco, Duque de Baviera Jason Peter Ducruet - el fiel Ferdinand anuncio, Jason se preguntó si necesitaba comprarle un bastón largo para que resonara cada vez que lo anunciaba.

Nakaro quedó congelado, estaba frente al maldito Red Hood, la oveja roja de los murcielagos quien desaparecio hace años, lo pensaron muerto. Nakaro trago su ira, podria tener frente a él a un enemigo, una mascara mas pero a este no podia arrestarlo. - Alcalde, es un placer - Jason sonrio y esrecho la mano congelado de Nakaro - Mi abogado el señor Ferdinand se encargara de la transacción en la recuperación de mi empresa y mis propiedades. Esperamos su apoyo en caso de algun conflicto de interesaes - Nakaro trago, sabia que nada iba a sacarle a ese hombre.

-Sera un placer su alteza - Nakaro trago su orgullo. 

-Bien si me disculpa, tengo que atender algunos asuntos, puede agendar una cita con mi secretaria. - Jason se despidió con un gesto para solo girar con su gente. Nakaro se quedo congelado, el Peacekeeper-01 se acerco a Nakaro - Desea que me encargue. - el muy idiota sugirio.

-Y provocar un conflicto armado, imbécil - gruño Nakaro. -Imposible, estamos navegando en aguas peligrosas. Necesitamos buscar otra cosa. - La mente de Nakaro giraba, chantajearlo con respecto a ser Red Hood, imposible, la existencia de Jason llego mucho despues de Red Hood y con el Joker muerto imposible hacer algo. Un ataque directo era un riesgo enorme para el alcalde de Gotham. Tal vez usar a Lucius, un ultimo pago y luego se desharía de Fox.


End file.
